The World Championships
by KaiHiwatari3424
Summary: New Year, New Championship, this time twelve teams will be competing in the tournament. However, what will happen when Risk Factor uses illegal beyblades made by the devious Mr. Coupe. Also how will Tyson react when the evil crime boss Mr. Bellick hides in plain sight as a philanthropist when he really seeks to capture all the bit beasts and take over the world.
1. The New Start

The World Championships

Chapter 1 The New Start

Tokyo, Japan

A year had passed since the BEGA fiasco and the BBA was back in operation, when Mr. Dickenson, the BBA's president was announcing that there would be some big changes to the World Championships. The G-Revolutions however, had just said goodbye to their friend and manager, Hilary Tachibana who was going to study for her A-Level exams.

"What kind of changes are being made to the World Championships, Mr. Dickenson" asked Tyson Granger.

"Well, Tyson, beyblading has become popular in Ireland, Romania, Vietnam, Canada, Australia and Georgia, hence they have all assembled representatives for their countries, but the Australian team is not yet assembled" Mr Dickenson answered.

"So that means..." said Tyson, trailing off.

"There will be a tournament to determine the Australian team" Mr Dickenson replied.

"Wow, where is it?" queried Tyson.

"Docklands Stadium" Mr Dickenson stated.

"Hold on, Tyson, we need to register for the World Championships first" said a familiar boy with two tone blue hair and amethyst eyes, this was Kai Hiwatari, the leader of the G-Revolutions.

"Sure, Kai" Tyson said.

Kai then stepped up and asked Mr. Dickenson to register the G-Revolutions, as Japan's representatives because they had completed and won their preliminary rounds.

"Of course, Kai but who is team captain" Mr. Dickenson responded.

"I am" Kai said firmly, his beautiful purple eyes were shining with dignified importance.

"Very good, Kai, I'll just get that sorted" Mr. Dickenson stated.

"Thank you, sir" Kai stated.

Mr. Dickenson made a note that the G-Revolutions would be representing Japan, for the World Championships. After this he re-emerged, smiling.

"All sorted, boys" Mr. Dickenson said happily.

"Great" said Ray, his golden eyes were gleaming with delight.

"I'm totally looking forward to it" added Max.

"Same here, I'm too psyched to sleep" Daichi chirped.

"Well, another championship means a new adventure" said Kenny.

"It's going to be exciting" Tyson added.

"Just as long as there's no foolishness and we win, but I'm totally psyched as well" Kai stated, a smile spreading across his face.

The G-Revolutions then walked back to the dojo, their intentions to see the Australian qualifying tournament was burning fiercely. However, they had to book a flight to Victoria, Australia and then go to the Docklands Stadium. When they got back to the Dojo, Kai fired up his Lenovo laptop and went onto skyscanner to sort out flights from Tokyo to Melbourne, along with a car to Victoria's Docklands Stadium.

"Perfect" Kai smiled.

"What's up, Kai" Ray asked.

"I've found a flight for us" Kai answered.

"Really, how long is it and what airline are we taking" Max asked.

"It's ten hours and forty minutes, direct and we'll be going with Qantas" Kai replied.

"Hold on, don't book just yet, Kai" Kenny chipped in.

"Why, what's up chief?" Kai asked.

"Let me check the flight, and we don't have a hotel to stay in yet" Kenny added.

Kenny then got down and looked at the flight price, he then paused and went onto the hotel tab. He then checked the available hotels and their costs, before finally settling on the Harbourview Apartment Hotel. He quickly booked it, for the six of them to have their own rooms but he still had two more things left to book, one was the flight and the other was the car to take them to the airport and then to the hotel afterwards.

It didn't take long to book them, although Kai booked the flight, purely because he was team leader and he wanted to go with Qantas.

"All sorted" Kenny said brightly.

"When's the flight?" asked Daichi.

"It's on Wednesday and we're in Australia from Thursday to the following Saturday" Kenny replied.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the preliminaries, it'll be interesting to see who makes the team" Tyson added.

"Of course, it'll be fun to compete against a new team" Ray stated.

"I'm totally excited to watch" Daichi added.

"It'll be completely insane, seeing how they do it" Max chipped in.

"For me, I'm looking forward to travelling with Qantas but also to see the Australian team come to be" Kai smiled.

The next day, the G-Revolutions took to sorting out their suitcases and hand luggage, before going out to buy anything extra they needed. They soon returned with their extra items and began to determine what they would take. After this, Kenny thought it ideal for some practice.

"Tyson, Kai, it's time you had a practice battle" Kenny stated.

"I'm up for that" Tyson stated.

"Same here" Kai added.

The Dragoon and Dranzer wielders took up their launchers and beyblades, before walking out to the stadium. Both took opposite sides of the dish, their launchers in hand. Kenny then stood just next to the stadium; his hand raised.

"Three, two, one, let it rip" He said

Tyson shot Dragoon into the stadium and Kai was prompt to fire Dranzer as well.

"Go, Dragoon, attack" Tyson instructed.

"Dranzer, evade" Kai snapped.

Dranzer quickly dodged Dragoon's attack.

"Rats" growled Tyson.

"Go for it, Dranzer" Kai commanded.

Dranzer slammed Dragoon from the side, striking hard.

"Dragoon, counter attack" Tyson yelled.

Dragoon pushed Dranzer back forcefully, before slamming it hard multiple times.

"Dragoon!" yelled Tyson.

Suddenly, a sharp flash came from Tyson's beyblade and Dragoon emerged from the bit chip, roaring loudly.

"Really, Tyson, two can play at that game" Kai responded, smiling.

"How so" said Tyson.

"Go Dranzer, attack!" Kai shouted.

Kai's blade exhumed energy and Dranzer arose from it.

"Evolution Storm, attack" Tyson yelled.

"Oh yeah, Spiral Fireball" Kai snapped.

The two special attacks collided and then a massive cloud of smoke erupted, blinding everyone. When it cleared, both blades were still spinning and they returned to their respective owners' hands.

"That was fun" Tyson smiled.

"Too right and good practice as well" Kai stated.

The two beybladers moved away from the stadium and back into the dojo, before settling down for the night.

It was Tuesday now, fortunately most of the packing had been done although there were still last-minute bits left. The important thing though, was that everyone had their passports and boarding passes, ensuring that they could get on the plane. Then by the evening, all the packing was done, and Kenny ordered pizzas for everyone.

"Right, who wants which pizza" Kenny asked.

"I'll have a Stuffed Crust Farmhouse" Max replied.

"virtuous veg for me" Ray added

"Texas meat meltdown stuffed crust" Kai chipped in.

"A chicken sizzler, deep pan for me" Daichi replied.

"I'll have a meat feast, stuffed crust" said Tyson.

"I'll order myself a margarita" Kenny stated.

Kenny phoned pizza hut and requested the orders, and told the man where they lived. Half an hour later, the pizza delivery truck arrived, Kenny promptly went to open the door and paid for the pizza. With the pizzas in hand, Kenny walked in and handed them round before they all tucked in.

"We have to be at the airport for 5:00pm tomorrow" Kenny told everyone.

"What time's our flight?" Daichi asked.

"Our flight's at 7:20pm" Kenny replied.

"Chief, what gate are we at?" Max asked

"Gate fourteen" Kenny answered.

"That's excellent" Kai added, half way through a slice of his pizza.

"Also, we're on Qantas flight 874" Ray added.

Soon after eating their pizzas, everyone was tired and they all prepared their beds before getting into their pyjamas and falling asleep. Tyson and Kai were late to bed though because they had to walk their dogs, Crash and Blazer. Crash was a black male Staffordshire bull terrier, who belonged to Tyson, while Blazer a beautiful male long haired black sable German Shepherd Dog with fiery brown eyes was Kai's new dog, after Ash, his male long-haired Black and Tan German Shepherd Dog had passed away from cancer.

The next morning saw Tyson sleeping for longer than the others, until Crash tugged his sleeve, forcing him awake. He got dressed and took Crash for a walk before returning to the dojo for breakfast. Then he did a last check of his case and the house for any last-minute items, as did the others.

Then at half past three, a large black Nissan X-Trail arrived, and everyone took their cases out. The man driving the X-Trail promptly opened the boot, enabling everyone to pack their cases into it and they all piled them in. This was done before everyone got in, with Daichi sitting in the front and Kai, Ray and Tyson in the back, while Max and Kenny sat in the boot.

"I can't wait to get on the plane and kick back" Kai stated.

"Well we're an hour and a half away from the airport" Tyson replied.

The drive to the airport took an hour and forty minutes, of course it was traffic time anyway, so it was to be expected. It was ten past five when the car arrived at the airport, Tyson was amazed at how big it was and he was counting planes all the way there. Then a large Japan Airlines 747 roared overhead, the sound was deafening but the size of the plane left everyone in awe.

"That's a juggernaut" Daichi gasped, pointing at the plane.

"It's huge, what type of aircraft are we going in" Max asked.

"I don't know but, I bet it'll be as big as that" Kenny stated.

The G-Revolutions hauled their cases out of the car, before walking purposefully into the huge airport. They dragged their cases behind them, with their hands holding the handles and walked quickly. When suddenly, Tyson spotted a board and scanned for their flight and boarding time.

"Brilliant, our flight's at 7:20pm" Tyson stated.

"Thanks Tyson" Kenny replied

"No worries, chief, you got the passports and boarding passes" Tyson asked.

"Yep" Kenny said as he handed them round.

With their passports and boarding passes in hand, everyone moved towards security and passport control. It was there that they had to be checked over for any suspicious items. Fortunately, nobody had anything illegal or dangerous on hand, so they cleared it.

They quickly gave their cases into the luggage system, for transfer onto the plane. Before everyone took some last minute, toilet breaks and had a meal at the restaurant. Suddenly, Max glanced at his watch, it was exactly ten to seven.

"Guys we've got forty minutes until we need to be on the plane" Max stated frantically.

"That means last minute toilet breaks" Kenny replied.

Everyone went to the toilet one last time before rushing to where the passengers were queuing to board Qantas Flight 874. However, Daichi was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Daichi" Kenny asked.

"He was here a minute ago" Max stated.

Kai quickly took out his mobile phone and rang Daichi, Daichi however, was in a shop looking at toys. The moment Daichi's phone rang he jumped out of his skin, after dropping the toy plane on the floor.

"Hello" Daichi panicked.

"Daichi, we're about to board the aeroplane, so come on" Kai responded.

"Just coming, Kai" Daichi stated.

Daichi hung up the phone and ran out of the shop, as fast as he could. He rushed towards the stand outside where the plane was about to be boarded. Luckily, he ran into Tyson who was looking for the aeroplane.

"Daichi, where did you go" Tyson snapped.

"Was looking at toys" Daichi replied.

"Well there's no time for that because we need to spot our plane and board" Tyson stated.

"There's our plane" Max chipped in, pointing to a large Qantas 747 which had the boarding tunnel attached.

"Let's get our passports and get on" Ray added.

"Sure thing, I'll pass them out" Kenny replied.

Kenny quickly passed out the passports and boarding passes, before they had to board the plane. Now that everyone had their passports and boarding passes in hand, they lined up and began to board the plane. The queue was huge, as countless people were all on their way to watch the Australian preliminaries.

Now on board, the G-Revolutions sat down in their seats and made themselves comfortable. The announcements were long and boring, Kai found this especially because he started reading Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone. Tyson, on the other hand was getting his IPod ready, to listen to but he had to wait until after the announcements.

The plane then began to roll towards the runway, preparing to take off.

As the plane rolled away down the runway, the G-Revolutions observed the airport, seeing a slew of different airlines. However, nobody really took any note of them, save Daichi who could see a British Airways Boeing 767 getting ready to take off as well.

Then with a thunderous bellowing sound, Qantas Flight 874 was up in the air. The pilot then tucked the wheels of the plane in, and flew it.

"Australian preliminaries, here we come" Max yelled.

"Too right, it will be interesting to see who makes the Australian team" Kai yawned, falling asleep.

The others had also fallen asleep, for it was going to be a long flight. Tyson was particularly tired though, for he had been up all-night last night.

Ray, on the other hand was looking out of the window, amazed at how the town below looked just like a toy town. He could see lots of cars driving below, but also several small boats.

Tyson, although sleeping was paying attention to the scenery below. He was amazed at the number of sights could see, particularly the cars, how tiny they looked.

Kai's thoughts were still on the upcoming Australian preliminaries, especially since he was interested in seeing who would make the cut and who would go home. He was also keen to know whether there would be any cheating in the matches.

Soon enough, it was dark outside and the G-Revolutions finally went to sleep. Although, Daichi was having a hard time doing so because he was so excited about the preliminaries.


	2. The Australian Qualifiers Block A

The World Championships

Chapter 2 The Australian Qualifiers Block A

It was eight o clock in the morning when Qantas Flight 874 reached Melbourne Airport. The plane gently landed and taxied down the runway, before being towed towards the exit tunnel. Upon the plane reaching the exit tunnel, the G-Revolutions woke up slowly, before adjusting their seats.

"Well, here we are, so let's get to the stadium to watch those preliminaries" Tyson said brightly, rubbing his eyes.

"Tyson, we need to check into our hotel first and then we'll go to the stadium" Kenny replied.

Tyson wasn't exactly happy with this, but the Australian preliminaries didn't start until half past ten, thus enabling the G-Revolutions time to check into their hotel and put their baggage away. The G-Revolutions quickly took to collecting their baggage from the airport, before going outside to wait for their taxi.

As the G-Revolutions hauled their baggage to the taxi, Tyson spotted another Beyblade team, consisting of three boys and two girls along with a man clad in a black business suit and shoes. The man also had hazel green eyes and a neck length mullet. Kai looked over at the man, he could feel something strange about him.

The G-Revolutions went over to the other Beyblade team, when Tyson promptly struck up conversation.

"So, what are you guys doing here" he asked.

"We're here for the same reason you are" replied a girl with long bright green hair that reached her mid back and blue eyes.

"You're here to watch the preliminaries too, right?" Tyson asked.

"That's correct" the green haired girl stated.

"Are you looking forward to them?" Tyson queried.

"Yeah, I was too psyched to sleep when I was on the plane what about you?" the girl answered.

"Yeah, I'm interested to see who'll make the team" said Tyson.

Suddenly, Kenny interrupted.

"Tyson, sorry to break up your conversation but our taxi's outside" he said.

"I've got to go but I look forward to seeing you at the tournament though, and I'm Tyson by the way" Tyson said quickly, extending his hand.

"Taylor" the girl replied.

"It's nice to meet you" Tyson stated.

"You as well, Tyson" said Taylor, she shook Tyson's hand before they parted company.

As soon as the G-Revolutions had left to go to their taxi, the man with the mullet looked down at Taylor.

"Who was that you were talking to?" he asked.

"Tyson Granger, the Beyblade World Champion" Taylor answered.

"Ah, so the world champion is going to watch the preliminaries, eh" the man said.

"He certainly is, Mr. Coupe" Taylor stated.

"Well, it'll be interesting to see how our illegal Beyblades can be used in the championships" Mr. Coupe smirked.

"What illegal Beyblades?" Taylor asked, irked about the mention of the subject.

"The ones we used to win Vietnam's preliminaries" Mr. Coupe replied.

"I don't remember using any illegal Beyblades there" Taylor stated.

"Daryl, jog Taylor's memory" Mr. Coupe stated, pointing to a boy with wildly spiked blue-black hair and green eyes.

"Thanks to Mr. Coupe's illegal work and the risks we took in our battles, we've won the preliminaries" Daryl stated.

"You're welcome, Daryl we'll be implementing those in the championships but for now we have to get to the hotel" Mr. Coupe replied.

Mr. Coupe led the five members of Risk Factor away from the airport lobby, towards the exit where another taxi arrived. However, this taxi was different from the one that the G-Revolutions were in, it was more like a van. Then the two taxis drove away, following one another at first.

"Man, it was certainly interesting to meet another Beyblade team at the airport" Tyson stated.

"It was but we'll be competing against them in the championships" Kenny replied.

"The only downer was that there might be another Barthez situation" Tyson added.

"I don't think they're anything like Barthez's old team" Kenny reassured.

"Yeah but, there was something about Mr. Coupe that reminded me of Barthez" Tyson replied.

"I'm sure Mr. Coupe is nothing like Barthez" Kenny stated.

"How can you be sure" Tyson asked.

Kenny was silent for a minute, trying to think of an answer. The awkward silence was because despite trying to reassure Tyson, he didn't know Mr. Coupe at all.

For the duration of the taxi journey, Tyson was looking over his shoulder, observing Risk Factor's taxi, if it was following them. As Risk Factor's taxi turned off, Tyson could see Taylor waving to him. He waved back and gave her a thumb up, she did the same to him.

After another twenty minutes of driving, the G-Revolutions reached their hotel in Melbourne. It was a huge hotel, with a spacious lobby and fish tanks dotted all over it. Kenny went up to the reception desk and spoke to the receptionist about the booking.

The booking was quickly sorted, and a porter helped them take their bags up to their rooms, all of which were on the same floor. However, they left their bags in their rooms and kept their Beyblades on hand, ensuring that they would be safe for the Championships. After their bags were put away and everyone had showered and got back into their clothes, the G-Revolutions went back down to the lobby, it was now nine o clock in the morning.

"What time's the taxi going to be here?" asked Max.

"In ten minutes" Kenny replied, looking at his watch.

"Good, I'm really looking forward to it" Tyson chipped in.

Sure enough, Kenny was right because the taxi had arrived bang on time. Now that the taxi had arrived, everyone rushed out to get in, filling it up fast. The driver then turned on the gas pedal, pulling away from the hotel.

As the G-Revolutions travelled away, Tyson noticed another taxi coming up behind them. He turned his head round, spotting Mr. Coupe in the front seat of the other taxi. Tyson could see that Mr. Coupe was in a foul mood, his eyebrows were practically knitted together.

Tyson couldn't help laughing when he saw the look on Mr. Coupe's face, especially as they passed one another. Mr. Coupe, on the other hand didn't look amused, he shot Tyson a stern look but that didn't bother the world champion.

About an hour later both taxis arrived at the Docklands Stadium, the drivers parked and the G-Revolutions and Risk Factor got out of them. Tyson looked over at the stadium, the place was packed to the brim. He could see countless Beybladers and spectators, luckily Kenny was prepared with their booking reference so there'd be no problems there.

Kenny quickly sorted out the seats for the G-Revolutions, while Mr. Coupe did the same for Risk Factor. While this was being done, the G-Revolutions started mingling with Risk Factor, interacting with them. However, this stopped when Kenny and Mr. Coupe had sorted the seats and the two teams split up, before going to spectate.

As the two teams parted company, Tyson wondered to himself whether Risk Factor could be trusted. However, he couldn't let that distract him from the tournament. The G-Revolutions walked up to their seats in the front row, right opposite the stadium, Tyson could see Risk Factor sitting at the very top but on the opposite side.

"Welcome to the Australian preliminary tournament, this tournament will determine who will represent Australia in the world championships. There are five blocks in the tournament and the winner of each block's gauntlet will become a representative of the Australian team" DJ Jazzman announced.

A loud cheer rang from the crowd, flooding through the stadium. The G-Revolutions could see countless Beybladers, all of whom were wearing wristbands to represent their tournament block. All the block A beybladers were wearing blue wristbands, while those in block B were wearing red.

The block C beybladers were wearing yellow wristbands, Block D beybladers' wristbands were green. Finally, the Block E beybladers' wristbands were purple.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls get ready to Beyblade because it's now time for the Block A qualifiers, first up from block A will be Xavier Smith" DJ Jazzman shouted, as a boy with blue dreadlocks and green eyes stepped up

"Xavier's no slouch, especially with his Forest Crotalus' Rattling Poison Tooth attack, he'll be infecting his opponent" Brad Best stated.

"His opponent will be the ever rough and rugged, Darrion Walker" DJ Jazzman stated.

Darrion Walker was a well-known Beyblader from Honolulu, Hawaii and he had already won three national tournaments.

"Darrion's an unpredictable blader with his Rock Unicornis bit beast, one wrong move with him could spell disaster for the opponent" AJ Topper said.

The two beybladers took positions in front of one another, eyes gleaming and ready to battle.

"Let's see what stadium they'll be battling in" DJ Jazzman said.

In seconds the stadium appeared, it looked like Ayers Rock in the dish with a small amount of water surrounding it.

"Alright, Beybladers, get ready" DJ Jazzman announced.

Xavier and Darrion took their positions opposite each other, preparing their Beyblades and launchers.

"Three, two, one Let it rip" DJ Jazzman stated.

Both Xavier and Darrion released their Beyblades into stadium.

"Rock Unicornis, attack now," Darrion commanded.

Darrion's grey and blue Beyblade zoomed towards Xavier's gold Beyblade.

"Dodge now" Xavier snapped.

Forest Crotalus evaded Rock Unicornis and spun behind it.

"Rock Unicornis, charge"

Darrion's beyblade zoomed towards Forest Crotalus, like a rocket. Xavier saw this and quickly reacted, ordering his blade to dodge. Rock Unicornis crashed into the far side of the stadium, miraculously though it still spun.

"Rock Unicornis, Ramming Wrecker attack"

An armoured black rhinoceros appeared and snorted, before charging towards Forest Crotalus.

"Darrion clearly wants to end this quick; he's calling out the big horns" Brad Best stated.

"Xavier's gonna be history if he doesn't act soon"

"Forest Crotalus, back spin and go behind him"

Xavier's beyblade passed Rock Unicornis, confusing Darrion.

"What the deuce"

"Nice try, Darrion"

"Oh yeah go, Rock Unicornis"

Rock Unicornis turned and slammed Forest Crotalus hard, sending it into the wall. Xavier cursed furiously, but he wasn't discouraged.

"Counter attack now"

Forest Crotalus slammed aggressively into Rock Unicornis, knocking it around like a tennis ball. Darrion looked on, shocked as Xavier's beyblade banged him around.

"That's it, keep it up"

"Fight him, Rock Unicornis"

"You're welcome to try"

Suddenly, Rock Unicornis began to viciously attack, striking faster and faster with every passing second.

"Shoot"

"Keep going, Rock Unicornis"

Rock Unicornis began pushing Forest Crotalus into a corner, grinding hard and viciously.

"Now back away"

"What's going on, why's he backing away"

"Now, Ramming Wrecker again"

"Perfect"

As Rock Unicornis shot forwards, Xavier stayed relaxed while his beyblade spun. He waited patiently for Rock Unicornis to get in close, once it was close enough, he struck.

"Forest Crotalus, Rattling Poison Tooth" Xavier commanded.

A golden yellow rattlesnake with black crossbands appeared, biting the leg of Rock Unicornis. Rock Unicornis began to fade from the poison and fell over, Forest Crotalus gave one slam more and sent Rock Unicornis flying out of the stadium.

"Winner Xavier" DJ Jazzman announced.

Darrion picked up Rock Unicornis and slunk away, defeated.

Forest Crotalus returned to Xavier's hand, he walked back to the blue sky box.

"That Xavier must be really good if he beat Darrion so quickly" said Ray.

"He's clearly no push over with that speed" Tyson added.

"Xavier clearly knew what he was doing" Daichi stated.

"You shouldn't underestimate him, but he was good" Kai added.

"Ah so Xavier defeated Darrion, but how will he fare against us" said Mr. Coupe

"It will be interesting to see"

"Yes it shall"

Before long, DJ Jazzman announced the next players for Block A.

"Next up for block A is the ever-risky former Zagart blader Jack, his Sickle Weasel bit beast could really send you for a ride.

"His opponent is the unpredictable Mexican beauty, Juanita Suarez"

"Juanita may be attractive, but with her Saint Joan bit beast, she can cut you down to size"

"Beybladers, get ready"

A fourteen-year-old boy with long waist length olive hair and blue eyes, stood at one side of the shamanic stadium and a seventeen-year-old girl with waist length fiery red hair and blue eyes stood at the other.

Jack took his launcher and grey beyblade from his jeans, while Juanita took her gold beyblade and launcher from her Mexican dress.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip!!"

Upon hearing that statement, Jack and Juanita launched their beyblades.

"Go for it, Sickle Weasel"

Sickle Weasel slammed into Saint Joan like a hammer.

"Counter attack Saint Joan" Juanita's beyblade pushed Sickle Weasel back hard.

"Sickle Weasel, fight back"

"Attack Saint Joan"

Sickle Weasel and Saint Joan locked against each other, rubbing in opposite directions.

"Saint Joan, Golden Slash attack"

"Sickle Weasel, Wind Sickle Claw"

A black weasel with scythes for front paws appeared, a powerful tornado surrounded it and Jack's blade, the tornado dealt sickening damage to Juanita's blade. But not before a short haired woman, clad in armour appeared, the blade of her sword was glowing gold and the two collided in a stalemate.

"What's going on, neither beyblade is visible"

"Who won?"

In minutes, the light faded and Sickle Weasel was lying motionless. Saint Joan was still spinning, Juanita caught her beyblade and walked away, blowing Jack a kiss.

"Sickle Weasel is out, as is Jack"

"Juanita is the winner"

"Let's make it official"

"Jack put up a good fight, but Juanita just had the win"

"Well, she might be interesting to face"

"That's if she makes the team"

"Good point"

"She beat Jack really quick"

After Juanita went back to the blue sky box, DJ Jazzman announced the the next combatants.

Tyson looked down; his eyes recognised the familiar afro of one of the bladers.

"Third up is the ever-reckless Chad Danforth"

"Sick, my cousin's competing as well"

"Chad's your cousin"

"You got that right, Kai, my dad's older brother's middle son"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Chad is one wild beyblader, with his Blazetail bit beast's Quill Cascade attack"

"His opponent is none other than the overweight but fierce, Willoughby Hooper-Smith"

"Willoughby's no slouch with his Taurus bit beast's Grand Fissure, but how will he fare against Chad"

"Now let's see what stadium Chad and Willoughby will face off in"

"How interesting, Pearl Harbour"

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip"

Chad and Willoughby launched their blades onto the harbour's edge.

"Taurus, Grand Fissure"

A huge bull appeared, stomping viciously and the ground started to shake.

"Nice try, fat boy"

"What do you mean"

"Go Blazetail, Quill Cascade"

A red-tailed hawk emerged, screeching, it beat its mighty wings and projected a powerful feather gust.

"Oh no" screamed Willoughby

"Afraid so, fat boy"

Chad's red beyblade slammed Willoughby's green one, right out of the dish and it broke in half at Willoughby's feet. Blazetail returned to Chad's open hand, as quickly as it defeated Taurus.

After defeating Willoughby, Chad returned to the Block A skybox where he listened for the next battle. Before long, DJ Jazzman was picking out the next bladers.

"Its time for Block A's Fourth Round, Beybladers, get ready"

"Here comes the wild and rugged, Juan Carlos Ruiz"

"Juan Carlos is one crazy blader, with his Venom Cobra bit beast, he can poison you out"

"His opponent is none other than the ever-mysterious Amber Brooks"

"Amber is no slouch, with her Sucharin's Melting Flare attack, she'll burn the competition"

"Lets see what stadium they'll face off in"

The floor opened to reveal a canyon bowl, composed of rocks on all sides.

"3,2,1, Let it Rip"

Juan Carlos launched Venom Cobra into the bowl. Amber promptly followed suit, releasing Sucharin.

"Sucharin, attack"

"Counter, Venom Cobra"

Sucharin and Venom Cobra struck one another, rubbing each other in opposite directions.

"Keep attacking while you can, Sucharin"

"Fight him, Venom Cobra"

"Sucharin, Melting Flare"

A gold Chinese dragon with red eyes appeared, it shot a powerful blast of molten fire from its mouth. The gold beyblade was encased in fire, it slammed Juan Carlos' yellow beyblade, striking it and breaking it into pieces.

Juan Carlos fell to his knees, while Sucharin remained spinning before returning to Amber's hand.

"Winner Amber"

"That Amber is one excellent blader, if she beat Juan Carlos so quickly"

"She'd definitely be good competition if she makes the team"

"That's if she makes it"

"That was one intense battle, now we have one more before the deciding gauntlet"

"Bring on Block A's final Beybladers"

In seconds, the final two Beybladers stepped up, the first was Kayden and the second was Guy.

"Kayden is one rugged challenger, his Ladon bit beast can really tie an opponent up"

"His opponent Guy, is nobody's fool, he may lack in offence but makes up with a terrific defence"

"Now lets see what stadium these two will face off in"

The stadium rose from the ground, it resembled a junkyard, laden with rusty cars and cranes.

"3,2,1 Let it rip"

Both Kayden and Guy launched their Beyblades into the stadium, with great force.

"Attack, Ladon" Kayden shouted

"Fight back, Tricera"

Ladon and Tricera slammed each other, left, right and centre.

"Tricera, tri pronged charge"

"Evade, Ladon"

A triceratops with black armour appeared, which shot towards Ladon. But Ladon dodged like a lightning bolt.

"Curses"

"Nice try, now its my turn"

"Really, Tricera, attack again"

"Perfect"

"What do you mean"

"Watch and learn'

"Watch and learn what"

"Ladon, Poisonous Acid Blast'

A rainbow coloured python appeared; it shot a powerful blast of green acid from its mouth. The acid hit Tricera square in the face, burning it. While its green beyblade slammed Tricera right out the stadium.

"Kayden is the winner"

"Now all winners from Block A, come down as it is now time for the deciding gauntlet"

In seconds, Xavier, Juanita, Chad and Amber came down to join Kayden.

"Beybladers, are you ready"

"Yes" the five winners shouted back in unison

"Now, the rules of the gauntlet are as follows, all five participants will launch simultaneously. Second, no alliances are allowed to be formed. Thirdly, If there is any ganging up, those responsible for it will be disqualified and last but not least, the last blader standing will be the winner"

"Now lets see the stadium, we're battling in"

"How clever, a pirate ship stadium, love the motorised sharks in the water"

"3,2,1 Let it rip"

All five beybladers launched their Beyblades into the pirate ship.

"We've got to win this, Saint Joan, Golden Slash attack"

"Nice try, Sucharin, Melting Flare"

At that precise moment, Sucharin and Saint Joan appeared and executed their special attacks. A stalemate occurred, in which a blinding light flash took over the stadium, before stopping to reveal Saint Joan still spinning and Sucharin broken into pieces.

Upon seeing this, Amber picked up her broken beyblade and walked away.

"Ladon, Poisonous Acid attack"

"Oh yeah, Saint Joan, Golden Slash"

Saint Joan and Ladon appeared, blasting their special attacks. A splash was heard in the water, and one of the sharks ate Saint Joan.

Juanita walked away, her beyblade was catapulted towards her and she did so.

With Amber and Juanita defeated, only Chad, Kayden and Xavier were left.

"Attack, Blazetail"

"Counterattack, Ladon"

Xavier watched while, Chad and Kayden's Beyblades tore into each other. His Beyblade, however, was playing it safe. "Keep going round the outside, Forest Crotalus"

Xavier's beyblade was circling, round and round the pirate ship's deck like a dog chasing its tail.

"Why's Xavier not attacking"

"I don't know, but he's not going to stop me getting on the Australian team"

"We'll see about that one"

"Ladon, attack, knock him out"

"Oh yeah, Blazetail, go"

"Keep attacking, Blazetail"

"Bring it"

"I will, Kayden"

"You're going down"

"We'll see"

"Go in for the attack, Blazetail"

"You too, Ladon"

"Poisonous Acid"

"Quill Cascade"

Ladon and Blazetail appeared and unleashed their special attacks. Both collided in a stalemate, resulting in a cloud of wood flying up. In seconds, as the cloud dissipated and the smoke cleared, both Ladon and Blazetail had stopped spinning, while Forest Crotalus was still spinning.

"Both Ladon and Blazetail have stopped"

"But what about Xavier and his blade"

"It's still spinning"

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and the first representative for Australia's team, Xavier Smith"

Forest Crotalus returned to Xavier's open hand as he raised his arm in victory. Xavier walked over to Chad and Kayden, he extended his hand and each of them shook it.

"Good battle, guys, let's do it again"

"Definitely"

"Look forward to it"

"What a show of good sportsmanship by Xavier"

Toronto, Canada

In a spacious hotel lobby in Toronto, Canada, five beybladers, three boys and two girls were watching the Australian qualifiers.

"I don't know what strategy Xavier was using, but I have to say it was very efficient" said Logan

"We can agree on that, but whether he can implement that in the championship is anyone's guess" added Anna

"You're definitely right, Anna, but I've known a blader to play it safe in battle" stated Jared

"Relax, Jared, its a risky strategy but it can produce results" River chipped in

"Just cause they were good in this case, doesn't mean they'll be the same every time" Kira added.

"You make a good point, Kira, but you can't deny that Xavier must be a good blader" Anna stated.

"Well he certainly seems it, but we'll have to see how he tangles against Frozen Fortitude" Logan replied.

"No doubt my Frosttusk Monocerous is going to drill him into next week"

"Like your confidence, Jared, but best not get overconfident"

"You got that right, Logan, but when we see him in the championships, I look forward to facing him"

"All I can say is that my Glacial Quickhatch is ready to go"

"Glad you're enthusiastic, Kira, but we've got to be careful"

"Too right, Anna, who knows what we'll be up against"

"We should look forward to it, but still keep our guard up"

"Definitely, but its going to be great fun"

"Now who's ready for the championships" Logan asked, pointing his fist out in front of him

"I'm ready to see Frozen Fortitude win" Jared stated, placing his fist next to Logan's

"Definitely, its time to get the gold" said Anna

"Count me in" River added

"I look forward to competing but also to having fun, it'll be fun to make some new rivals and friends" Kira chirped.

The other three bladers placed their fists, along with Logan and Jared's.


	3. The Australian Qualifiers Block B

The World Championships

Chapter 3 The Australian Qualifiers Block B

"Now who's ready for more Beyblade"

The crowd cheered loudly; their roar flooded the stadium.

"That's the spirit because it's now time for Block B's opening round"

"Let's meet the competitors, first up is the beautiful but deadly Sienna Larson"

A sixteen-year-old girl with long thick waist length black and rose gold hair, that was positioned over her ears with a blue headband in the middle, creamy white skin and the most amazing amber gold eyes, stepped up confidently. Her eyes were staring at the opposite side of the stadium, waiting for her opponent.

"Now let's meet her opponent, he's the crazy but posh Walter Brown"

Walter Brown was a fourteen-year-old boy, he had tidy black hair and was wearing a purple tuxedo with a white and pink polka dot bow tie.

Sienna looked over at her opponent, she rolled her eyes at him. Walter looked at Sienna, studying her with amorous intentions.

"Sienna, you're so beautiful, will you go out with me?"

"I'm not here to date, I'm here to battle, so get ready"

"With her Tropical Sumatrana beyblade, Sienna is one tough customer"

"Walter Brown may be a softy but he's not to be underestimated"

"Let's see what stadium our beybladers will battle in"

In seconds, the stadium emerged from below, it looked exactly like Palm Cove beach, with palm trees in the middle and crystal blue water on the far side.

Sienna removed her launcher and ripcord from her blue jeans, before taking her beyblade from the container on the sleeve of her jacket. She stood still, ready to launch. Walter also followed procedures, doing the same.

"3,2,1 Let It Rip"

Walter launched first, while Sienna promptly followed suit, her jet black beyblade hit the sand.

"Go, Tropical Sumatrana"

"Lepus, attack"

Sienna's black beyblade shot forward, Walter's pink one slammed into it.

"Hold him, Tropical Sumatrana"

"Keep fighting"

"Now slam"

Tropical Sumatrana slammed Lepus from the side, sending it flying through the air.

"Lepus, no"

"You're finished, softy"

"Not if I can help it, Lepus, nose dive attack"

Lepus shot down from above at intense speed.

"Dodge now, Tropical Sumatrana"

Tropical Sumatrana shot away, Lepus crashed to the ground, though it was still spinning.

"I'm still in the game"

"We'll see about that"

"Indeed, we will, Lepus attack"

"Nice try, softy, now try this, Tropical Sumatrana, attack now"

Tropical Sumatrana shot forward, slamming Lepus into a palm tree, pinning it there.

"Lepus, slam back"

"Back away, Tropical Sumatrana"

Just as Lepus was about to strike back, Tropical Sumatrana backed off.

"What's going on here"

"Watch carefully"

"Why"

"Tropical Sumatrana, finish him with your Burning Venom Strike attack"

A huge Equatorial Spitting Cobra appeared; it shot a powerful blast of venom from its mouth. The venom blinded Lepus, causing it to falter. With one more slam, Tropical Sumatrana sent Lepus out of the stadium in pieces.

Walter looked in horror at his shattered beyblade, he fell on his knees, sobbing as he picked up the pieces of his failed challenge.

Tropical Sumatrana returned to Sienna's open hand, she raised her arm in victory.

"Here is your winner, Sienna"

"Good battle, Walter" said Sienna, as she shook Walter's hand.

"Thank you very much, Sienna"

Sienna put her Beyblade and launcher away, before walking purposefully back to the Block B sky box.

"That Sienna didn't seem too friendly" said Max

"Don't judge her before you get to know her, at least she's a good sport" Kai added.

"Walter was hopeless, but Sienna was awesome" Daichi chipped in.

"If Sienna makes the team, I'd really love to battle her" said Tyson.

"I would as well, she seems like a great blader" Ray replied.

"She definitely beat Walter efficiently" Kenny added.

"Ah so Sienna beat the softy" said Mr. Coupe

"She did it well"

"Daryl, she might be entering the championships, so be careful"

"Our illegal beyblades will knock her out" Taylor added.

"Good point"

Before long DJ Jazzman announced the next beybladers for Block B.

"Next up for Block B is Kendall"

"Kendall is one unpredictable beyblader, with her Aqua Dolphin beyblade, who knows what she can do"

"Her opponent Louis can also pack some punch with his Dark Bull bit beast"

"Let's unveil the stadium"

The floor split in two halves, unveiling a dish with the Sydney Harbour Bridge in the middle. As well as the bridge, there was a harbour like setting around it.

"3,2,1, Let it rip"

Kendall and Louis launched their Beyblades into the stadium, with the yellow haired girl's landing in the water.

"What's the deal, why did you launch in the water"

"My bit beast is a natural water spirit"

"No fair"

"Kendall's utilising her natural water spirit's ability, cleverly landing in the water"

"Aqua Dolphin, Ocean Spirit Strike"

A bottlenose dolphin in steel armour with a ruby in its helmet appeared, it leaped out from the water. Turquoise spirits surrounded it, it shot out towards the bridge.

"So, you decided come out of the water now"

"You're going back in"

"That's what you think, Dark Bull, Rage Charge"

Louis' beyblade shot towards Kendall's and the two collided.

"Keep pushing"

"You too"

Suddenly, a splash rang out but a beyblade spun on the bridge.

"Kendall wins"

Aqua Dolphin returned to Kendall's hand, while Louis miserably slunk away. Kendall drew herself up, before returning to the other Block B beybladers.

With Kendall now back in the red sky box, DJ Jazzman announced the next combatants.

"Third up for Block B is the ever incalculable, George Osborne"

George Osborne trundled up to one side.

"His opponent is none other than the whiny, bratty Augustus Fonthelroy"

Augustus Fonthelroy plodded over, he remembered how his friend Willoughby Hooper-Smith had been defeated. He had no intention of meeting that fate though.

"Let's now see what stadium these two will face off in"

A coral reef like dish with a lush green island in the middle, appeared from the ground.

"How clever, a green island dish"

"3,2,1, Let it Rip"

Upon hearing that, George and Augustus launched their beyblades onto the island.

"Go, Melanolouca, attack with Bamboo Barrage"

A giant panda appeared, it ripped some bamboo up and began tossing it.

"Nice try, Rosalia attack, Glowing Inferno Tackle"

As soon as Augustus shouted the attack, a Golden Lion Tamarin appeared, it was encased in flame. It charged forwards, knocking Melanolouca flying back into the water.

"What a quick battle, Augustus Fonthelroy is the winner"

"Woo hoo, a victory for Repton, beat that Willoughby"

Augustus Fonthelroy caught Rosalia, before walking back to the sky box where he came from.

In seconds, two more beybladers came and took their positions at opposite ends of the dish.

"First up for round four of Block B is, Wilhelmina Jackson"

"Wilhelmina is the cousin of F-Dynasty's own Raul and Julia Fernandez, with her Ice Pegasus, she may freeze the competition"

A seventeen-year-old girl with long blue and white hair that was falling to her knees and green eyes stepped up.

"Her opponent is none other than France's own Jacques De Metz"

Jacques De Metz, a seventeen-year-old boy with a brown mohawk and black eyes, faced Wilhelmina.

"Beybladers, get ready"

"Let's see the dish our brave beybladers will fight in"

The floor split open to reveal the dish, it was a stone bridge that went in a straight line from one side to the other.

"The Bash'em stadium looks simple, but looks can be deceiving because first off the bladers will battle on the bridge and second its a battle of pure skill"

"3,2,1, Let it Rip"

Wilhelmina and Jacques launched their beyblades onto the bridge, they shot towards each other.

"Attack, Ice Pegasus"

"Counter, Flesh Horn"

Wilhelmina's dark blue Beyblade slammed ferociously into Jacques' red one.

"Hold him"

"Push him back"

Ice Pegasus and Flesh Horn were locked together, each trying to push the other back.

"Flesh Horn, attack, Roaring Bull Take Down"

A huge Carnotaurus appeared, roaring loudly before charging forwards.

"Oh no, I can't dodge and I can't hide, looks like I'm just going to have to attack back, so here goes, Ice Pegasus, Blizzard Spectrum Blast"

A beautiful Pegasus appeared, whinnying. Its eyes glowed and a stream of rainbow coloured aura, surrounded by a white blizzard shot from its mouth, striking the Carnotaurus squarely, freezing it.

"No way, Flesh Horn, Volcano Mirage" Jacques gasped.

"What the heck"

Flesh Horn's eyes glowed red and the ice melted away, the enraged Carnotaurus roared furiously.

"What an extraordinary comeback by Jacques, Flesh Horn is freed"

"Now go, Flesh Horn, Volcano Flame Blast"

A blast of molten fire shot from the Carnotaurus' mouth.

"No, Ice Pegasus, Blazing Ball Frost Burn"

A purple and orange ball of energy shot from Ice Pegasus's mouth. The two attacks collided in a stalemate, causing a great flash of light to blind the audience.

"What a cataclysmic attack, I can't see for this light"

"Who won"

As the light cleared, Wilhelmina's beyblade was broken, while Jacques' was spinning.

Flesh Horn returned to Jacques hand, while Wilhelmina sobbed as she picked up the shattered pieces of Ice Pegasus and sauntered back to the red sky box, her head down so her tears couldn't be seen.

"Jacques wins and will be partaking in the gauntlet"

"Now four out of five are ready for the gauntlet"

"That Jacques must have been very good if he beat Wilhelmina"

"Keep in mind, Tyson that Wilhelmina also had Jacques on the ropes twice"

"Yeah but, Kai it's not like she won"

"I know that but she put up a valiant fight"

"It's just too bad she won't get to the gauntlet"

"Yeah it would have been interesting, not that she'd have won"

"Careful what you say, Tyson because first, you've never faced her and second that's a hurtful thing to say"

"Now it's time for the last battle before the deciding gauntlet"

"I can't believe where near the end of Block B"

"First up for this last battle is the brave risk taker, Devin Anderson"

"Devin is one tough customer, with his Poison Leiurus bit beast, he looks to slowly damage his opponent"

"His opponent is Spain's top bull man, Pedro"

"Pedro's Spartacus bit beast is one angry bull, you mess with the bull, you get the horns"

The ground opened and revealed a vast desert like area, laden with thorn bushes and fake spiny desert monitors.

"3,2,1 Let it Rip"

Devin and Pedro launched their beyblades onto the sandy outback.

"Spartacus, attack"

"Go, Poison Leiurus"

Pedro's gold beyblade slammed into Devin's yellow-green one, they both switched sides.

"Poison Leiurus, multi slam"

Poison Leiurus viciously slammed Spartacus like a tennis ball.

"Oh no, Spartacus"

"Keep it up"

"Spartacus, Thunder Horn Blast"

"Poison Leiurus, Power Claw Crush"

The huge black bull snorted; blue lightning shot of its horns. The Deathstalker scorpion also appeared, its claws clasped the bull's leg, dragging it down.

"No way, shake him, Spartacus"

"You're welcome to try"

"Spartacus, Thunder Horn Blast again"

The bull roared as the blue lightning struck the scorpion, knocking it off.

"That's it, no more messing about"

"Now you're talking"

"Poison Leiurus, Venom Sting attack, full power"

The Deathstalker scorpion appeared once again, it dug the barb of its long tail into Spartacus, the bull bellowed in pain. As the venom infected Spartacus, its beyblade tottered before breaking in two.

Devin caught Poison Leiurus in his hand, he raised his arm in victory before walking away.

"Devin is the winner"

"Now all five winners must assemble for the gauntlet"

Upon hearing this, Sienna, Kendall, Augustus and Jacques returned to the stadium where Devin was standing. Now that the five winners were present, the gauntlet was prepared.

"It's now time for the deciding gauntlet to determine the second representative of the Australian team"

"We already have Xavier but who's going to join him"

"Let's ready the stadium, and then we'll see"

In a trice the ground split open, before revealing a vast arctic like environment, that was laden with woolly mammoths and rhinos along with beautiful ice terrain and glaciers.

"3,2,1, let it rip"

The five winners launched their beyblades onto the ice terrain.

"The second spot's mine, go, Flesh Horn" Jacques' beyblade shot forwards like a jet.

"Oh yeah, prepare to be poisoned, go for it, Tropical Sumatrana" Tropical Sumatrana responded to Sienna's command and slammed Flesh Horn head on.

"I'm taking the second spot, attack, Aqua Dolphin" Kendall's beyblade moved forward, slamming Flesh Horn and Tropical Sumatrana.

"Go, Rosalia, let's get that second spot" Rosalia answered Augustus Fonthelroy's command, it zoomed into the fray.

"Attack, Poison Leiurus"

"Flesh Horn, Roaring Bull Take Down"

The huge carnotaurus appeared, roaring loudly and charging towards Poison Leiurus. Jacques' beyblade slammed Poison Leiurus into the air.

"No way"

"'Fraid so, finish him off with Volcano Flame Blast"

A powerful blast of molten fire shot from the Carnotaurus' mouth, while Flesh Horn's beyblade, now on fire, slammed Poison Leiurus out of the stadium in pieces.

"Hookydyna, Devin's out already"

"Even though he battled well, he couldn't win"

Devin scooped up the pieces of Poison Leiurus, before walking away. Although he had lost, he shook hands with Jacques and walked purposefully away, pleased that he had enjoyed himself and partook, and that there was always next year.

"Rosalia, Glowing Inferno Tackle, this spot is mine"

"We'll see about that, Fonthelroy, Aqua Dolphin, Ocean Spirit Strike"

The golden lion tamarin appeared, encased in flame and the bottlenose dolphin with steel armour appeared as well. Instantly, the two bit beasts struck each other in a stalemate. After the dust settled, Rosalia was lying motionless on its side.

Augustus picked Rosalia up and dragged himself off, sulking to himself, feeling that he'd failed Repton.

"Whoa, Augustus Fonthelroy is out, Kendall eliminated him quickly"

"Kendall might be a valuable member of the Australian team if she makes the cut"

"Kendall, neither of us can win while Jacques is still in this battle, so what do say we work together and eliminate him"

"Sounds like a plan, Sienna"

"Right, you hit Flesh Horn with Ocean Spirit Strike and I'll wrap it up with Burning Venom Strike"

"Good plan"

"Did I hear what I think I just heard, are Sienna and Kendall teaming up"

"By the looks of things, they certainly are"

"But how long will their truce last"

"Aqua Dolphin, Ocean Spirit Strike go now"

"Nice try, Flesh Horn, Roaring Bull Take Down"

The Carnotaurus roared and charged, its feet thundered across the arena. At that precise moment, the dolphin appeared, surrounded in turquoise spirits. It slammed the Carnotaurus squarely, sending Jacques Beyblade spinning round in the opposite direction.

"Now, Sienna"

"Go, Tropical Sumatrana, Burning Venom Strike"

The black spitting cobra appeared, its eyes were glinting and it shot a powerful stream of venom which struck the Carnotaurus squarely in the eyes, before slamming Flesh Horn clear out of the stadium.

Jacques picked up his beyblade, before shaking hands with Sienna and Kendall.

"Now that Jacques is out of the picture, our alliance is over, Kendall"

"You said it, Sienna, so now you're my worst enemy'

"The same goes for you, Kendall"

"Aqua Dolphin, attack"

"Go, Tropical Sumatrana"

Aqua Dolphin and Tropical Sumatrana slammed ferociously into one another.

"Slam, Aqua Dolphin"

Aqua Dolphin slammed Tropical Sumatrana back hard, sending it into the icy glacier.

"Nice try, Tropical Sumatrana, get out of the ice and multi slam"

Tropical Sumatrana broke free from the ice, shooting towards Aqua Dolphin and slamming into it viciously.

"Aqua Dolphin, counterattack"

Aqua Dolphin returned slamming Tropical Sumatrana with equal intensity.

"Only one of us is going to win here, Sienna and it looks like it will be me"

"That's what you think, Kendall, I'm ready when you are so give it your best shot"

"With pleasure, Aqua Dolphin, Ocean Spirit Strike"

Kendall's beyblade shot forward, the dolphin reappeared and prepared to strike.

"Perfect, now get in range"

"What's going on here"

"Watch and learn, Tropical Sumatrana, Burning Venom Strike"

The cobra also appeared, before a stream of venom shot from its mouth, blinding the dolphin.

"No"

"Yes, now finish her off"

Tropical Sumatrana slammed Aqua Dolphin hard, sending it flying through the air. Kendall watched in horror, as her beyblade crashed to the ground at her feet.

"The second representative of the Australian team is Sienna Larson"

Tropical Sumatrana returned to Sienna's open hand, she raised her arm in victory, before shaking hands with Kendall.

"I enjoyed battling against you, Kendall, let's do it again sometime"

"Sure, thing, Sienna, good luck being a representative"

"Thanks"

"What a show of good sportsmanship by Sienna, but let's see how the other teams deal with her in the championships"

Sienna walked up to the winners' sky box, where she joined Xavier.

"Congratulations on making the team"

"Same goes for you"

"I'm Xavier"

"I'm Sienna"

"Lovely to meet you, Sienna"

"Likewise, Xavier"

"I wasn't expecting Sienna to win, but she surprised me"

"Tyson, she's a good blader, so we'd best be careful in the championships"

"It's not like I'm scared of her, but I'll still keep my guard up"

"She's definitely a good sport"

"I know Max, but she'll prove to be a tough customer"

"You got that right, Ray but we'll have to see how she fares in the championship"

"Indeed, we will"

"Ah so Sienna makes the team"

"She has done, Mr. Coupe"

"Well, she might face off against us"

"She might"

"Our illegal Beyblades shouldn't be a problem against her"

"Well said, Chinh"


	4. The Australian Qualifiers Block C

The World Championships

Chapter 4 The Australian Qualifiers Block C

"Beybladers, get ready for Block C's opening round"

"After Xavier and Sienna won their gauntlets, and became the first representatives of the Australian team, who'll be next to join them"

"Let's find out in Block C's battles"

"The first competitor for Block C is the fierce and tough, Hunter Wright"

"With his Creek Piscivorus bit beast, Hunter is one venomous opponent"

A sixteen-year-old boy with wildly spiked brown and black hair and red brown eyes, confidently strolled over to one side of the stadium.

"His opponent is Queensland's own Dre Smith"

Dre Smith was a twelve-year-old African American boy with braided hair and brown eyes; he stepped up to face Hunter.

"Let's see what stadium these two will face off in"

The floor split open to reveal a dish constructed to resemble a churchyard, complete with a church, graves and a World War memorial.

"3,2,1, Let it rip"

On hearing that, Hunter and Dre launched their beyblades into the stadium.

"Creek Piscivorus, attack"

"Go, Fatalis"

Hunter's dark blue beyblade shot towards Dre's gold one, the two slammed each other hard.

"Fatalis, slam him"

"Dodge, Creek Piscivorus"

Creek Piscivorus moved gracefully away, while Fatalis hit a gravestone. Hunter took Dre's confusion to his advantage.

"Creek Piscivorus, attack him while he's confused"

Creek Piscivorus zoomed towards Fatalis, viciously slamming it into the church.

"Oh no"

"Afraid so, now go Creek Piscivorus attack"

The dark blue beyblade struck Fatalis, drilling it into the church. Dre panicked when he saw this.

"Fatalis, slam back"

Fatalis slammed Creek Piscivorus back, knocking it away.

"Creek Piscivorus, hit him hard"

"You too, Fatalis"

Creek Piscivorus and Fatalis slammed one another, multiple times.

"Fatalis, Metal Saber Fang"

"Evade, Creek Piscivorus"

A smilodon appeared roaring, it bounded forwards with its saber teeth, cloaked in metal. However, Creek Piscivorus moved away, the attack missed.

"Oh no"

"Afraid so, Dre"

"Fatalis, attack"

Fatalis responded to Dre's command, shooting towards Creek Piscivorus.

"Perfect" Hunter grinned

"What's going on?"

"Watch closely"

"Why?"

"You're done"

"How?"

"Creek Piscivorus, Toxic Spike Blast"

A cottonmouth snake appeared, it coiled up and shot a powerful blast of purple spikes from its mouth, that struck Fatalis hard.

"Fatalis, evade"

Somehow, though almost down for the count, Fatalis dodged Creek Piscivorus' attack.

"Darn it"

"Metal Saber Fang, now"

The smilodon reappeared, and with its saber teeth coated in metal, it charged forwards.

"Toxic Spike Blast"

The cottonmouth reappeared, just like before it shot the venomous spikes at Fatalis, infecting it, the smilodon started to become sluggish.

"No way"

"Yes way"

With Fatalis faltering, Hunter lost no time in going for the kill.

"Creek Piscivorus, finish him now"

"No"

"I've got to do what I've got to do"

Hunter's beyblade responded, it slammed Fatalis out of the dish and to the floor.

"Hunter wins the first battle of Block C"

"What an impressive victory"

Creek Piscivorus returned to Hunter's open hand, but before he went to the emerald sky box, he congratulated Dre for a good battle.

"Hunter looks like he'll be tough to beat"

"Judging by how he beat Dre, he'll make a good opponent"

"You got that right; he certainly seems it"

"I'd love to fight him, if he makes the team because my Strata Dragoon will send his beyblade to the moon"

"Don't get overconfident, Daichi, you barely know him or his battling style"

"Aww come on, chief"

"Kenny's right, Daichi, you can't get over confident"

"Tyson's right, Daichi"

"Kai?"

Daichi fell silent upon hearing Kai's point, though he hated to realise it he was starting to acknowledge that Tyson was right.

Before long DJ Jazzman announced the next beybladers for Block C.

"Time to meet the next competitors"

"First up is the wild, incalculable and tough former Team Zagart blader Foxy"

"Foxy's one tough customer with his Wildfox bit beast's Inferno Fox Flare attack"

A fifteen-year-old boy with orange hair, jutting out on either side and light purple eyes, walked over to the stadium. Ray's eyes darted towards the boy; he could feel something eerily familiar about him.

"I recognise that boy, he tried to take our bit beasts"

"Yes, that's right, it's Foxy"

"I wonder what he's doing here, now Doctor K's locked up"

"Participating in the tournament, I guess"

Foxy stood still on one side, with his shoulders back, stomach in and chest out. He stared at the other side of the stadium, waiting patiently for his opponent.

Foxy didn't have long to wait before his opponent arrived, it was a boy of the same age, with blue eyes and a mullet.

"Now to meet his opponent, the wild, rugged Dominguez Corredor"

"Dominguez is no slouch with his Trimion bit beast's Glowing Leaf Storm attack"

"Now let's take a look at the stadium they'll be squaring off in"

A stadium that resembled a vast oasis surrounded by palm trees, with a clear, shimmering blue lake in the middle, rose from the ground.

"How clever, the Oasis stadium"

"Let's see how the beybladers will battle in the oasis"

"3,2,1, let it rip"

Foxy and Dominguez launched their beyblades onto the sand.

"Trimion, attack"

"Go, Wildfox"

Dominguez's green beyblade and Foxy's gold one slammed into one another, causing an impact.

"Wildfox, slam now"

Foxy's beyblade slammed Trimion across the dish, sending it flying into one of the palm trees.

"Trimion, go"

Trimion responded to Dominguez's command, it shot forwards, slamming Wildfox backwards.

"Push it back now, Wildfox"

Wildfox slammed Trimion back, knocking it aside.

"Wildfox, attack again"

"Not this time, Trimion, Withdraw Defence"

A blue light shone around Trimion, and when Wildfox hit it, it was knocked back.

"What?"

"Nice try, but you overlooked Trimion's defences"

"Drat you"

"Trimion, attack"

"Wildfox, evade"

Foxy's beyblade zoomed aside as Trimion shot towards it. Trimion hit nothing but thin air, much to Dominguez's dismay.

"Oh no"

"Go for it, Wildfox"

Wildfox responded to Foxy's command and rammed Trimion, sending it backwards.

"Trimion, slam"

"Wildfox, you too"

Wildfox and Trimion slammed each other ferociously, grinding viciously.

"Wildfox, attack now"

Wildfox slammed Trimion backwards a pace.

"Trimion, fight back"

"Now, Wildfox, take out Trimion"

Wildfox viciously struck Trimion several times, knocking it backwards towards the palm trees.

"No, Trimion, Glowing Leaf Storm"

The tortoise reappeared and its eyes glowed, a barrage of glowing green leaves shot from its shell.

"Bringing out your special attack I see, Wildfox, evasive manoeuvres"

Foxy's beyblade dodged the leaves, stunning Dominguez.

"What, how are you doing that"

"Evasion, that's how now it's time to end this"

"Oh no"

"Afraid so, Wildfox, Inferno Fox Flare"

Fire surrounded Foxy's beyblade and the orange fox appeared, screaming. It pounced forwards, setting Trimion alight, before knocking it out in pieces.

Dominguez fell to his knees, as he saw the shattered pieces of Trimion landing at his feet.

"What a battle, and what a way to finish"

"The winner is Foxy"

Wildfox returned to Foxy's open hand, and he raised his arm in victory before strolling jovially back to the emerald sky box, while Dominguez miserably picked up the remains of Trimion before going home.

"Foxy was very impressive out there"

"He worked really effectively, especially how he evaded Dominguez's attack and then used his own"

"When I fought him when he was working for Doctor K, he was good but somehow since Doctor K was jailed, he's got better"

"Well there is the chance he might make the team"

"True that, but if he does will, we stand a chance"

"Even if he does, we don't know if we'll face him, but at least he's not interested in taking what doesn't belong to him"

"You got that right, Kai"

"Now for the next battle of Block C, our first competitor is the beyblading princess, Tabitha Seville"

"With her Lillith bit beast and good looks, Tabitha is one shimmering lass"

After hearing her introduction, a seventeen-year-old girl with long thick hip length chocolate brown hair, fair skin and beautiful deep grey eyes walked over to the stadium, lifting the skirt of her long sparkly yellow dress to go up the steps.

Upon reaching the edge of the stadium, Tabitha let go of her dress, thus covering the expensive gold high heels on her feet.

"Her opponent is the one, the only, Randall Weems"

Randall Weems was a fifteen-year-old boy, with curly auburn hair and brown eyes, he walked confidently to the stadium, standing opposite Tabitha.

"Randall may not look like much, but he's nobody's fool particularly with his go hard battling style and Hogzilla bit beast"

"Now time to unveil the stadium"

The new stadium was an airfield setting, complete with a control tower, runway, four large hangars, a helicopter on a helipad and several propeller planes lined up along the sides.

"The airfield stadium looks busy, with plenty of space for our beybladers to clash, but they have to be careful"

"3,2,1, let it rip"

Tabitha removed her ripcord, launcher and beyblade from her dress and launched. Randall did the same, following suit.

"Lillith, attack now"

"Go, Hogzilla"

Randall's grey beyblade and Tabitha's lilac one collided hard.

"Hogzilla, slam now"

"Lillith, counterattack"

Lillith and Hogzilla slammed each other once again, causing friction and sparks.

"Lillith, slam"

Lillith responded to Tabitha's command, and slammed Hogzilla back into the control tower.

"Oh no"

"Lillith, attack again"

Tabitha's beyblade struck Hogzilla several times, drilling it into the tower.

"Hogzilla, push it back now"

Hogzilla slammed Lillith back, sending it towards the opposite side of the dish.

"Oh fiddlesticks"

"Hogzilla, attack"

"Lillith, evade"

Just as Hogzilla zoomed to attack, Lillith moved aside quickly.

"No way"

"Go for it, Lillith"

Lillith slammed Hogzilla hard, slamming it into the helicopter, leaving a dent in the door.

"Drat"

"So sorry" Tabitha said in a sarcastic and snobby tone

"Hogzilla, full force slam"

Hogzilla shot forwards, slamming Lillith through the air into the control tower.

"Oh no, Lillith"

Fortunately for Tabitha, Lillith was still spinning and ready to attack.

"Lillith, attack again"

"Hogzilla, you too"

Lillith and Hogzilla responded to their bladers' commands, striking each other with blow after blow.

"Hogzilla, Storm Charge"

A wild boar clad in ruby encrusted armour appeared, lightning encased it and charged forwards, snorting.

"Lillith, evade"

Hogzilla zoomed towards Lillith, only to collide with nothing.

"Drat"

"This is where class triumphs over filth, Lillith, Summer Sunshine Strike"

Tabitha's beyblade began to glow yellow, causing a summer fairy with long purple hair to appear. The fairy's wings glowed and a stunning stream of golden yellow light shot from them.

"Oh yeah, Hogzilla, Storm Charge"

The armoured boar reappeared, it charged forwards, snorting. Randall's beyblade was once again encased in thunder, the two beyblades collided in a stalemate.

A bright light shone through the arena, temporarily blinding everyone.

"Who won"

"I can't see for all this light"

The light slowly cleared, revealing Lillith still spinning and Hogzilla motionless.

"Here is your winner Tabitha"

Lillith returned to Tabitha's hand, before she drew herself up to her full height and left, blowing a kiss to the crowd.

"That Tabitha seems like a total snob"

"I'm definitely with you on that, Max"

"She might make the team, and she might not"

"I feel that she won't"

"Why do you feel that way, Daichi"

"Because, Tyson, though she attacks aggressively, she's no match for gauntlets"

"Only two battles remain until the gauntlet, so let's meet our penultimate battlers"

"First up for round four is the brave and wily, Drake Biggs"

"Drake is one wily beyblader, with his Nemeus bit beast's Mythic Firestorm attack"

A nineteen-year-old boy with long straight brown hair that reached his shoulders and hazel green eyes, walked to the dish.

"Drake's opponent is the amazing, fearsome and tough Brayo"

Brayo was also nineteen, except he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he strolled over and stood opposite Drake.

"Let's take a look at the dish these two warriors will fight in"

The dish appeared from the ground, it resembled Darwin, before the Japanese bombing with boats in the water and greenery with Australian military vehicles on it.

"3,2,1, Let it Rip"

Drake and Brayo launched their beyblades into the dish, one after the other.

"Colbolt, attack"

"Go, Nemeus"

Brayo's red beyblade and Drake's grey-blue one slammed into one another, sending sparks flying through the air.

"Nemeus, multi slam now"

Nemeus slammed Colbolt several times, sending it flying across the grassy forest.

"Colbolt, strike back"

"You too, Nemeus"

Colbolt and Nemeus shot forwards, before striking one another with heavy blows.

"Nemeus, knock him back"

"Colbolt, push him away now"

Nemeus and Colbolt slammed each other, grinding viciously and hard.

"Nemeus, keep attacking"

"Colbolt, charge"

Colbolt began taking a vicious slamming from Nemeus, which was attacking at all sides.

"Nemeus, slam"

"No, Colbolt"

Nemeaus struck Colbolt, knocking it backwards into a tree.

"Colbolt, strike back"

"Counterattack, Nemeus"

In a trice Colbolt and Nemeus were back to attacking one another, slamming violently, matching each other move for move.

"Colbolt take him down"

"Nemeus, evade"

As Colbolt shot in, Nemeus gracefully moved aside, much to Brayo's horror.

"Go for it, Nemeus"

"Colbolt, attack again"

Nemeus and Colbolt struck each other hard, both trying to knock the other out.

"Colbolt, Darkwood Horn Blast"

A striking unicorn appeared, it reared up on its hind legs and whinnied loudly. It returned to all fours, its horn glowing and a blast of orange red lightning shot from it.

"Nemeus, Mythic Firestorm"

A huge Nemean lion appeared, it roared loudly with its eyes glowing, angry red flames shot from its mane, while the beyblade was encased in purple flame. The two special attacks collided in a stalemate, shocking the viewers.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed Nemeus still spinning while Colbolt had stopped and broken in two. Nemeus returned to Drake's open hand, before he walked back to the emerald sky box.

"Drake wins"

"Now there's only one battle left, who will take part in the gauntlet and who will go home"

"Drake must be a good blader if he beat Brayo"

"He is, Kristin, but whether he makes the team is another matter"

"I hope he does, Mr. Coupe as it would be good to see how our illegal beyblades will affect him"

"You can't say that Brayo didn't battle hard though, now can you?"

"Definitely not, Mr. Coupe"

"However, what we don't know is whether he'll make the team"

"If he does, I look forward to using my illegal beyblade against him"

"Don't get your hopes up, Daryl, we don't even know if he'll make it"

"Beybladers, get ready for the final battle before the deciding gauntlet"

"First up for the final battle is, the amazing and beautiful Vanessa Ledbrook"

Kristin's ears pricked up.

"I can't believe my sister's trying to qualify too"

"Vanessa's your sister"

"Yes, she is, she's my older sister"

Vanessa Ledbrook was an eighteen-year-old girl with long thick hip length fire coloured hair, light olive skin like Kristin's and azure green eyes. She walked slowly towards the stadium, staring at it while waiting for her opponent.

"Vanessa is one tough cookie, with her Shadow Draconis bit beast's Cosmic Dark Flare attack"

"Let's see how she'll fare against her opponent and let's bring them in"

"Her opponent is Italy's own, Benito Fusilli"

"Benito is one tough blader with his Ares bit beast"

A fifteen-year-old boy with curly red hair and blue eyes stood opposite Vanessa.

"Time to unveil the dish"

The ground opened and revealed a vast building site like dish, complete with construction vehicles, fake workmen to work on the resort and some makeshift sharks in the water below.

"3,2,1, let it rip"

Vanessa removed her launcher, ripcord and beyblade from her skirt and launched it. Benito did the same thing, but he removed his gear from his t-shirt.

"Shadow Draconis, attack"

"Go, Ares"

Vanessa's black beyblade slammed Benito's red beyblade hard, sparks flew as the blades collided.

"Shadow Draconis, slam"

Shadow Draconis knocked Ares back hard, sending it into one of the walls.

"Oh no"

"Get him, Shadow Draconis"

Vanessa's beyblade responded to her command, violently attacking Ares from the front.

"Push it back now, Ares"

Ares pushed Shadow Draconis onto one of the metal beams.

"Go, Shadow Draconis"

Shadow Draconis zoomed down the metal beam, poised to attack.

"Ares, dodge"

Ares evaded Shadow Draconis, stunning and angering Vanessa.

Vanessa growled to herself but she wasn't discouraged.

"Shadow Draconis, multi slam"

Shadow Draconis slammed Ares several times, knocking it back with each blow.

"Go for it, Ares"

Ares began to repeatedly hit Shadow Draconis, knocking it away with several blows.

"Push it back now, Shadow Draconis"

Shadow Draconis pushed Ares back, sending it into one of the construction vehicles.

"Ares, attack"

"Shadow Draconis, evade"

Ares missed Shadow Draconis, while Benito cursed angrily.

"Now Shadow Draconis, strike"

Shadow Draconis banged Ares several times, knocking it away.

"Ares, attack back"

Ares slammed into Shadow Draconis, pushing it hard.

"Shadow Draconis, knock him out"

Shadow Draconis slammed back, knocking Ares back into the far wall.

"Shadow Draconis, attack again"

Vanessa's beyblade responded quickly, shooting towards Ares and drilling it into the wall.

"Ares, push it back"

Ares pushed Shadow Draconis back, knocking it towards the wall again.

"Shadow Draconis, Cosmic Dark Flare"

A huge black European dragon appeared, it roared loudly before breathing a powerful blast of black and purple energy from its mouth.

"Oh yeah, Ares, Warblaze Arrow"

A centaur appeared, firing a burning arrow from a bow towards the dragon.

Vanessa's beyblade was now engulfed in purple energy, while Benito's was surrounded by red. The two beyblades collided, while the attacks hit in a stalemate.

A blinding light flash engulfed the arena, shocking everyone.

"Who won"

"I can't see for this light"

After the light cleared, Vanessa's beyblade was still spinning while Benito's had fallen in the water.

"Vanessa wins the final battle and punches her ticket to the gauntlet"

"What an extraordinary battle"

Vanessa caught Shadow Draconis, before shaking hands with Benito but staying where she was for the gauntlet.

"It's now time for the deciding gauntlet, winners please make your way to the stadium"

In a trice, the four other winners came down and joined Vanessa, where she stood while Benito went back to the sky box. The old stadium went into the ground, while they waited for the new one to arrive.

"Let's see what stadium our winners will face off in"

The ground reopened, revealing a large rock garden stadium with a clear pond in the middle.

"3,2,1, let it rip"

In a trice the five beybladers launched their blades into the rock garden.

"I'll be taking the third spot, Nemeaus, attack"

"We'll see about that, Go, Lillith"

"Shadow Draconis, go for it, let's get the spot"

"You're welcome to try, Creek Piscivorus do it"

"Wildfox, attack now"

"Shadow Draconis, Cosmic Dark Flare"

"Lillith, Summer Sunshine Strike"

The summer fairy and black dragon appeared, they slammed one another, executing their attacks. A bright light shone, when the attacks collided. When the light cleared, Shadow Draconis was still spinning while Lillith was broken in tiny pieces.

Tabitha sobbed as she picked up the broken pieces of Lillith, before sadly sauntering back to the sky box with her head down, trying not to show her tears.

"My word, Tabitha has been eliminated already"

"She tried but didn't last"

"Nemeaus, Mythic Firestorm"

"Shadow Draconis, Cosmic Dark Flare again"

Nemeaus roared and appeared, the red fire shot from its mane. Shadow Draconis also appeared, shooting the dark energy from its mouth, the attacks hit each other in a stalemate. After the stalemate, Shadow Draconis was down.

"Hookydyna, Shadow Draconis is out"

After being eliminated, Vanessa tearfully went back to the sky box to watch Foxy, Drake and Hunter battle to the death.

"Now only three bladers remain, who will make the team and who will go home"

"I'll take that spot, Wildfox, attack"

"Not if I get there first, Nemeus, go"

"We'll see about that, go, Creek Piscivorus"

Drake, Hunter and Foxy's beyblades slammed each other ferociously, sparks flew from the collision.

"Wildfox, slam"

"Get them, Nemeus"

"You too, Creek Piscivorus"

Nemeus, Wildfox and Creek Piscivorus collided hard, knocking one another back.

"Wildfox, attack again"

"Creek Piscivorus, dodge"

"Nemeus, do some damage"

As Wildfox went in for the attack, Creek Piscivorus moved carefully to the right. However, Nemeus slammed Wildfox aside.

"Darn it"

"Creek Piscivorus, slam now"

While Foxy was confused, Creek Piscivorus slammed Wildfox in the side, knocking it towards a statue.

"Drat, Wildfox, go for it"

"Dodge again, Creek Piscivorus"

"Nemeus, get in there"

Wildfox shot forwards only to hit thin air and then to be slammed by Nemeus.

"Creek Piscivorus, multi slam now"

Creek Piscivorus began to hit Wildfox several times, knocking it backwards with each blow.

"Oh no, Wildfox push it back now"

"You too, Creek Piscivorus"

Wildfox and Creek Piscivorus pushed each other back hard.

"Nemeus, attack, full speed"

"Wildfox, get him"

"Creek Piscivorus, make for the pond"

While Nemeus and Wildfox battered one another, Creek Piscivorus moved to the pond and landed in it

"What's going on here, has Hunter thrown it?"

"Go, Nemeus, attack"

"Show no mercy, Wildfox"

Foxy and Drake's beyblades battered each other, matching one another move for move. Suddenly, Wildfox was pushing Nemeus towards the lake. Hunter seized the opportunity.

"No, he's drawing on his bit beast's water spirit"

"Creek Piscivorus, come out and finish him off with Toxic Spike Blast"

"What the?"

The cottonmouth snake appeared on the lake, it coiled up and shot the toxic spikes from its mouth. As this was happening, Hunter's beyblade slammed Nemeus out of the dish and the competition.

"Drake has been eliminated, now only Foxy and Hunter remain"

"Only one can secure the spot, while the other goes home"

Drake picked up Nemeus, before shaking hands with Foxy and Hunter and going up to watch.

"Creek Piscivorus, attack now"

"Go, Wildfox"

Creek Piscivorus and Wildfox slammed one another, sending sparks across the arena.

"Wildfox, hit him again"

"You slam him, Creek Piscivorus"

Wildfox collided with Creek Piscivorus, only to be pushed back.

"Wildfox, go"

"Counterattack, Creek Piscivorus"

Wildfox and Creek Piscivorus struck each other again, hitting blows on each other, only for Wildfox to push Creek Piscivorus back.

"Darn it, Creek Piscivorus slam"

"Wildfox, you too"

Wildfox and Creek Piscivorus began trading blows, this time though, Wildfox was pushed back.

"Wildfox, Inferno Fox Flare"

"Oh yeah, Creek Piscivorus, Toxic Spike Blast"

Fire surrounded Foxy's beyblade and the orange fox appeared, screaming. It pounced forwards, as it did so, Creek Piscivorus reappeared, the spikes hit.

The two attacks connected in a stalemate, locking together before Wildfox fell out at Foxy's feet. Creek Piscivorus returned to Hunter's hand.

"What a battle, Hunter wins the gauntlet and takes the third spot on the Australian team"

"Only two spots remain, who they'll go to is anyone's guess"

Hunter extended his hand to Foxy who shook it.

"Good battle, Foxy, I look forward to facing you again someday"

"Definitely, Hunter, I had a lot of fun"

Foxy picked up Wildfox in his hand before going back to the sky box. Hunter, meanwhile went up and joined Xavier and Sienna in the winner's box.

"You've made the team too, have you?" asked Xavier

"Yeah, I've won the gauntlet and earned my spot"

"Well now we have three members, I'm Xavier"

"and I'm Sienna"

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Hunter"

"It's nice to meet you too, do you have a bit beast"

"Yes, do you two"

"Yeah Forest Crotalus" Xavier produced his beyblade, showing the rattlesnake on the bit chip

"Mine's Tropical Sumatrana" Sienna did the same, revealing the black spitting cobra which was on her bit chip

"I've got Creek Piscivorus" Hunter showed Xavier and Sienna his beyblade with its cottonmouth snake bit beast.

"Just two more members and we'll have a full team"

"We three are strong but we need to more"

"You got that right, Sienna, I wonder who they'll be"

"I don't know but it'll be exciting to see"

"Looks like Hunter's made the team as well"

"That he has, Kai, I wonder if we'll end up facing him"

"We might well"

"Too right, Ray, it'll be exciting to battle him"

"I'm going to send his beyblade to the moon"

"Don't get cocky, Daichi, we barely know his battling style"

"True that, but I hope we face him"


	5. The Australian Qualifiers Block D

The World Championships

Chapter 5 The Australian Qualifiers Block D

"Are you ready for the fourth round of the Australian preliminaries"

The whole crowd cheered loudly; their cheers flooded the stadium.

"There's only two spots left on the team, who will take them, let's find out"

"First up for block D is the poisonous, lightning fast Noah Brown"

Noah Brown was a sixteen-year-old boy with a green mullet that was similar to Tyson's and blue eyes, he walked confidently to the stadium, observing vigilantly for his opponent.

"Noah is one poisonous customer, coupled with his Coastal Angusticeps bit beast's lightning speed and Bane Fang attack"

"His opponent is Adelaide's own Thomas Cooke"

Another sixteen-year-old boy with grey-blue hair and yellow eyes stood opposite Noah

"Thomas Cooke is a tough cookie with his Horn Rammer bit beast's Lightning Charge attack"

"Now let's unveil the dish"

The ground opened, revealing a countryside dish, complete with a green grassy landscape and clear pools in some of them.

"Beybladers get ready"

Noah removed his ripcord, launcher and beyblade from his jeans, before putting his beyblade on the launcher and getting ready to launch.

Thomas, not to be outdone followed suit quickly, he prepared his beyblade and was poised for action.

"3,2,1 Let It Rip"

Noah and Thomas launched their beyblades into the stadium, in conjunction with each other.

"Horn Rammer, attack"

"Go, Coastal Angusticeps"

Noah's bright green beyblade slammed into Thomas's white one, causing a hard impact.

"Push it back, Coastal Angusticeps"

Coastal Angusticeps knocked Horn Rammer backwards, across the grassy terrain.

"Horn Rammer, get him"

Horn Rammer shot forwards towards Coastal Angusticeps, striking it hard.

"Coastal Angusticeps, slam"

Coastal Angusticeps slammed Horn Rammer backwards, into one of the trees.

"Horn Rammer, attack again"

"You too, Coastal Angusticeps"

Horn Rammer and Coastal Angusticeps knocked each other again. This time though, Coastal Angusticeps was pushed back.

"Coastal Angusticeps, slam again"

Noah's beyblade responded, slamming Horn Rammer hard.

"Fight him, Horn Rammer"

"You too, Coastal Angusticeps"

The two beyblades slammed each other with heavy blows, matching each other move for move.

"Horn Rammer, slam"

"Evade now, Coastal Angusticeps"

Horn Rammer shot forwards, intent on knocking Coastal Angusticeps out. However, it hit thin air, Coastal Angusticeps evaded it.

"What the heck"

"That's right I dodged"

"That's not possible"

"Yes, it is, now attack him Coastal Angusticeps"

Coastal Angusticeps struck Horn Rammer from behind, sending it flying.

"No way"

"Yes way"

"That's it you're going down, Horn Rammer, Lightning Charge attack"

"Evade"

A large brown ram appeared, snorting loudly, it charged forwards. Thomas's beyblade was encased in lightning. Noah had seen it, he ordered Coastal Angusticeps to evade.

"Drat"

"Bane Fang attack"

A green and black Green Mamba appeared, it shot forwards, sinking its fangs into the ram's leg, causing it to bleat in pain from the venom. Noah's beyblade was encased in purple aura, it slammed Horn Rammer out of the stadium to Thomas's feet.

"Here is your winner, Noah Brown"

"That was one good battle, let's see who'll take the next one"

Coastal Angusticeps returned to Noah's open hand, before he purposefully walked back to the sky box where he came from.

"Noah must have been a good blader if he beat Thomas"

"True but he didn't win easily"

"You got that right because Thomas put up a heck of a battle"

"Well Noah might get the spot"

"I kind of hope he does"

"Why's that, Tyson"

"I want to battle him"

"No, I want to battle him"

"No, Daichi, I'll beat him"

"No, I'll beat him"

"Honestly, you two stop arguing over who'll fight him, we don't even know if he'll make the team"

Tyson and Daichi fell silent when Kenny told them, though both wanted a shot at Noah.

Before long DJ Jazzman announced the next combatants to battle.

"First up for the second battle is the beyblading spider Net"

"Net is one tough customer with his Phantom Spider bit beast"

Net was a boy of fifteen years, he had auburn hair and purple eyes. He walked confidently and purposefully towards the stadium, standing still upon reaching it.

"His opponent is none other than the beautiful beyblading dreamer Luna Lovegood"

Tyson's ears pricked up when he heard that name.

"I didn't know my cousin would be competing"

"Luna's your cousin?"

"Yeah, she's on my dad's side as well"

"Whose daughter is she"

"My dad's elder brother's middle daughter"

"Tyson, how many siblings does your dad have"

"Nine"

"Nine?"

"Five brothers and four sisters"

"Wow, that's a lot"

"In other words, three older brothers, two younger brothers, two older sisters and two younger sisters"

A sixteen-year-old girl walked dreamily to the stadium, she had straggly waist length dirty blonde hair, pale eyebrows and protuberant silvery eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look, she took her place opposite Net, defiantly staring him down.

"Luna may look dreamy but she can definitely pack some punch with her Shimmer Butterfly bit beast"

"Let's see what stadium these two will face off in"

The ground reopened to reveal a large green grassy stadium, that had tall trees with Koala bears hanging from them.

"How clever, a koala stadium"

"3,2,1, let it rip"

Net readily removed his launcher and ripcord before releasing his beyblade. Luna also launched readily.

"Shimmer Butterfly, attack"

"Go, Phantom Spider"

Net's red beyblade slammed against Luna's violet one, sparks flew as the beyblades collided.

"Shimmer Butterfly, slam"

"You too, Phantom Spider"

Net and Luna's beyblades collided viciously, striking each other like bears in woods.

"Okay, Shimmer Butterfly, attack again"

"Dodge, Phantom Spider now"

Phantom Spider responded to Net's command, evading Shimmer Butterfly with ease. Luna growled to herself, her eyes narrowed angrily. Net, delighted by Luna's confusion and anger, lost no time in capitalising.

"Phantom Spider, attack"

"Oh no"

Net's beyblade slammed ferociously into Shimmer Butterfly, knocking it back with heavy blows.

"No, hang on please, Shimmer Butterfly"

"Finish it off, Phantom Spider"

Phantom Spider violently attacked Shimmer Butterfly with heavy blows, hitting it hard.

"What's wrong, daydreamer, can't you fight"

"Who're you to call me a daydreamer, now go, Shimmer Butterfly"

"What's going on here"

Luna's beyblade began slamming Phantom Spider with fresh vigour, knocking it about like a tennis ball.

"Keep it up"

"Attack, Phantom Spider"

Net's beyblade began to strike Shimmer Butterfly, landing blows on it and pushing it back time and time again.

"No"

"Yes, finish it off"

"Not a chance, push it back"

Shimmer Butterfly responded to Luna's command, striking Phantom Spider ferociously.

"That's it, Luna, keep on the attack girl, you're doing really well"

Luna looked up upon hearing Tyson's voice, she was both stunned and happy at the same time.

"Tyson, what are you doing here"

"I'm here to watch you Beyblade, cuz, now keep going"

"Thanks, Tyson, I'll send him on the run"

"That's it, cuz"

Luna, feeling strengthened by seeing Tyson and hearing his encouragement, straightened up, her eyes were ablaze.

"Now, Shimmer Butterfly, full force attack"

"Phantom Spider, attack"

Shimmer Butterfly violently attacked Phantom Spider, slamming it with hard blows. When suddenly, Phantom Spider pushed it back and small amounts of web shot from it. Luna looked in horror as her beyblade began faltering, her heart was in her mouth.

"No"

"That's it, Phantom Spider, finish her off"

"Oh no, please hang on"

Luna's eyes welled with tears of dread and despair; she couldn't bear to watch as Net prepared to go in for the kill.

"Luna, don't give up; you can do it, girl"

"Thanks, Tyson"

Tyson's encouragement inspired Luna to keep going, though there were tears in her eyes, she stood up and summoned all her beyblading spirit.

"Shimmer Butterfly, attack, full power"

"What the"

"You're history, Net"

"Not if I can help it"

"What do you mean"

"Phantom Spider, Binding Web attack"

A huge red spider appeared, shooting a thick string of web from its mandible, that ensnared Shimmer Butterfly. Luna looked fearfully, both her beyblade and bit beast were now stuck in Phantom Spider's sticky web. Tears had once again filled Luna's eyes, but she wasn't crying about defeat, she was crying because she was scared of her bit beast suffering.

"Oh no"

"Aww what's the matter, you ditzy, idiotic cry-baby, scared of losing"

Luna fought not to cry at the hurtful words, though her eyes were swimming and her lip was quivering.

"Don't listen to his trash talk, Luna, you just stay strong and you'll beat him and, Luna I've faced this guy before, he used that same attack on me" Tyson thought back to when he fought Net to protect Dragoon from him.

"Thank you, Tyson"

Luna, thanks to Tyson's advice was now inspired to win, but also to knock Net out.

"That's it, Net, you're going down"

"Am I"

"Yes, you are, now go, Shimmer Butterfly attack him with your Glistening Sparkle Blast"

Suddenly, the web around Luna's beyblade began to break and a striking Purple Emperor butterfly appeared. It flapped its wings, a beautiful stream of sparkling pink dust flowed from them. Luna's beyblade was now surrounded by pink light, the web around it broke to pieces before it went on the attack.

"What the hell"

"You're finished, Net"

"No"

"Yes"

Shimmer Butterfly was on the attack, it slammed Phantom Spider from behind, sending it flying through the air and out of the stadium, before it broke in half at Net's feet.

"No"

"Net's beyblade is out, Luna takes the match"

Luna watched as Shimmer Butterfly returned to her open hand, she looked happily as Net trundled back with his broken blade before making her way back to the sky box. As she walked back up though, she bumped into Tyson, who was going to get a drink.

"You were brilliant out there"

"Thanks, Tyson, I hope you and I can battle someday"

"I'm sure we will, Luna"

"And I'll be waiting"

Tyson pulled Luna into his arms, after noticing there were still tears in her eyes. He hugged her and gently rubbed her back, congratulating her for her win and promising that if Net ever went anywhere near or dared to upset her, he would beat him until he bled.

After Tyson had parted company with Luna, he bought a can of 7 UP, before returning to his seat next to Kai and observed the preparations for the next round.

"What were you doing over there"

"Comforting my cousin"

"Your cousin"

"That's right Kai"

Down below DJ Jazzman prepared to announce the next battle.

"That was one intense battle, let's meet our next battlers"

"First up for the third battle is Kayla Nicks"

A seventeen-year-old girl with long thick waist length auburn hair and blue eyes walked up to the stadium, upon reaching it she readily removed her launcher, ripcord and white beyblade from her jeans.

"Kayla's no fool with her Haliaetus bit beast's Sea Hurricane attack"

"Her opponent is the one and only Denise Forbes"

Kayla didn't have long to wait before Denise arrived, though she merely stared her down defiantly.

"Denise is one wild beyblader with her Glory Jackal bit beast"

"Now let's unveil the stadium"

The ground opened, unveling a space station setting, complete with a space shuttle on a green field.

"3,2,1, Let it rip"

Kayla and Denise quickly launched their beyblades, neither intended to be outdone.

"Haliaetus, attack"

"Go, Glory Jackal"

Kayla's white beyblade slammed violently against Denise's orange one, sparks flew as they connected with one another.

"Haliaetus slam" Kayla's beyblade knocked Glory Jackal backwards, sending it into one of the trees.

"No way"

"Yes way"

"Glory Jackal, attack now"

"Dodge now, Halaietus"

Haliaetus moved gracefully away from Glory Jackal, much to Denise's horror.

"Haliaetus, attack"

Haliaetus viciously attacked Glory Jackal, striking like a tiger.

"Oh no"

"Oh yes, go for it, Haliaetus"

Haliaetus struck Glory Jackal again, knocking it back hard.

"No, Glory Jackal, attack"

"You too, Haliaetus"

Haliaetus and Glory Jackal hit each other again, with Glory Jackal being pushed back.

"Drat"

"Haliaetus, attack again"

"Glory Jackal, you too"

Once again Haliaetus and Glory Jackal began to attack each other, inflicting violent blows.

"Haliaetus, climb the shuttle"

"What are you doing"

"Watch closely"

Haliaetus responded to Kayla's command, it shot up the space shuttle until it was on top of its nose.

"Now dive"

"Oh no"

Haliaetus shot down from the space shuttle, zooming towards Glory Jackal.

"Glory Jackal, meet the attack"

"Push it back"

Glory Jackal shot forwards, readily meeting Haliaetus head on. The two beyblades collided viciously, with sparks flying. However, Glory Jackal was pushed back once again.

"That's it Glory Jackal, Desert Fire attack"

"Dodge, Haliaetus"

A golden jackal appeared, snarling and encased in yellow fire. The beyblade shot towards Haliaetus, which evaded quickly.

"No way"

"Time to finish this, Haliaetus climb the shuttle again"

"You're doing that again"

Haliaetus shot up the space shuttle, until it reached the nose.

"Now dive"

Haliaetus responded to Kayla's command, diving down gracefully and striking Glory Jackal, sending it sky high.

"Noo!"

"Yes, now go, Sea Hurricane attack"

A huge osprey appeared, shrieking loudly, it flew up and beat its powerful wings, causing a tornado of wind and water to fly forwards. The tornado swallowed up Glory Jackal, before sending it flying out of the stadium.

"Nooo!"

"Winner Kayla"

Haliaetus returned to the ground after the tornado dissipated, before returning to Kayla's hand.

"That Kayla launched quite a move to beat Denise"

"It totally took her by surprise, I mean who would launch a move like that"

"Yes, but it's not guaranteed that she'll make the team"

"True but if she does there could be trouble"

"Too right"

"I still feel one of us could beat her"

Kayla walked back to the sky box, she sat down, excited for the fourth match to start, but even more focused on the gauntlet.

"Are you ready for the penultimate battle before the gauntlet"

The whole stadium erupted into cheers.

"First up for this battle is the former team Zagart blader, Gordo"

"With his Orthrus bit beast, Gordo is one strong customer"

"He could easily freeze the competition with its Twin Spire attack"

A seventeen-year-old boy with a spiked red mohawk that had a long, tight tail going down and aqua blue eyes, strolled up. He stood there waiting for his opponent to come.

Gordo didn't have long to wait before his opponent was announced.

"Gordo's opponent is the former BEGA water blader Hawk"

"Hawk is one tough opponent, with his Manta Diver bit beast's Poison Scorpion Sting attack.

Hawk was a fourteen-year-old boy with green hair and black eyes, he took his position opposite Gordo.

"Time to unveil the dish"

A beystadium resembling a battlefield, complete with tanks, soldiers, scout dogs and planes rose from the ground.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip"

Gordo readily launched Orthrus into the stadium, while Hawk followed suit with Manta Diver.

"Manta Diver, attack"

"Go, Orthrus"

Hawk's white beyblade struck Gordo's ice blue one, sparks flew as the beyblades clashed.

"Orthrus, slam"

"Manta Diver, you too"

Orthrus and Manta Diver slammed ferociously into each other, with Orthrus knocking Manta Diver back.

"No way"

"Get him, Orthrus"

Orthrus responded to Gordo's command, viciously attacking Manta Diver, knocking it back with heavy blows.

"No, Manta Diver push it back now"

"Just try it"

Manta Diver struck Orthrus, but it barely did any damage to push it back.

"What?"

"See, your blade's pathetic, now attack Orthrus"

Orthrus violently slammed Manta Diver, pushing it back hard.

"Manta Diver, attack"

"You too, Orthrus"

Manta Diver began slamming Orthrus with a vengeance, but Orthrus was also fighting back. Both were hitting one another blow for blow.

"Manta Diver, slam now"

"Go, Orthrus"

Manta Diver and Orthrus slammed each other again, this time Orthrus was pushed back.

"Darn it"

"Manta Diver, attack again"

"Orthrus, dodge"

Orthrus moved aside as Manta Diver went into attack, it hit thin air.

"Attack, Orthrus"

"Oh no"

Orthrus struck Manta Diver from behind, startling Hawk.

"No"

"That's it, Orthrus, full power attack"

Orthrus suddenly went into overdrive, striking Manta Diver so fast that Hawk could barely defend itself.

"Oh no, Manta Diver, fight back now"

"You're welcome to try, don't give up, Orthrus"

Manta Diver also began striking Orthrus, knocking it about like a tennis ball, Orthrus also began to strike back, inflicting damage on Manta Diver.

"Oh shoot"

"Finish him, Orthrus"

"Not a chance, Manta Diver attack with full power"

"You as well, Orthrus"

Manta Diver and Orthrus responded to the commands of Gordo and Hawk respectively, they attacked one another with fresh vigour, striking with ferocious blows and dealing hard damage.

"Manta Diver, let's win this, go Poison Scorpion Sting" Manta Diver responded to Hawk's instruction, a blue and red manta ray appeared, shooting towards Orthrus.

"Orthrus evade and unleash Twin Spire" Orthrus shot away from Manta Diver, a look of horror appeared on Hawk's face. A two headed dog with white shark like heads appeared, it roared a deafening roar that shook the stadium and its eyes glowed. Ice shot from its mouths, freezing the manta ray before shattering Hawk's beyblade into pieces.

"Here is your winner and the fourth gauntlet participant, Gordo"

Orthrus returned to Gordo's hand, while Hawk picked up his shattered beyblade. Gordo, meanwhile, went back to the yellow sky box to watch the last battle before the gauntlet.

"Gordo must have really improved since his days with Zagart"

"He definitely has, I mean he really went all out on Hawk"

"Well if he makes the team, we'll have to be on our guard"

"You said it, Kai but that's if he makes it"

"He has as much chance as any of the other winners"

"We'll see what happens in the gauntlet"

"Now it's time for the final battle before the gauntlet, the winner gets to fight the other four and the loser leaves"

"Our first battler for the final match is Sharna Banes"

"Sharna is one tough girl with her Shade Panther bit beast's Demon Claw attack"

A brown-haired girl walked up to the stadium, she stood still and waited for her opponent.

"Her opponent is Jacob Smith"

"Jacob Smith is no slouch with his Dig Beaver bit beast but how will he fare against Sharna"

Jacob Smith walked up to the stadium; his tracksuit dragged behind him. He stood opposite Sharna, observing her.

Suddenly, the ground opened, revealing a blue stadium that looked surprisingly basic. However, when Sharna saw the needles coming out of it, she realised this was the Needle Valley Stadium.

"3,2,1, Let it Rip"

Sharna removed her launcher and ripcord from her jeggings, before launching her beyblade, while Jacob did the same.

"Dig Beaver, attack"

"Go, Shade Panther"

Jacob's blue beyblade slammed into Sharna's black one, sparks flew as the beyblades struck each other.

"Attack, Dig Beaver"

"Evade, Shade Panther"

Dig Beaver went to attack Shade Panther, only to miss.

"Attack, Shade Panther"

Shade Panther slammed Dig Beaver right from behind.

"Oh no"

"That's it, Shade Panther, keep attacking"

Shade Panther responded to Sharna's command, striking ferociously with heavy blows.

"Dig Beaver, attack"

"Keep it up, Shade Panther"

Dig Beaver began attacking Shade Panther, only for Sharna to send her blade into a more vicious assault.

"Slam"

"Fight back"

Shade Panther knocked Dig Beaver backwards, for it then to strike back, landing a hard blow.

"Curses, attack again, Shade Panther"

"You too, Dig Beaver"

The two beyblades collided viciously, grinding against each other.

"Dig Beaver, slam back"

"You too"

Dig Beaver slammed Shade Panther back, for it to slam Dig Beaver into one of the needles.

"Noo"

"Yes, now climb the needle"

Jacob watched in horror as Shade Panther climbed up the needle, bad feelings started to rise in his gut.

"Try this, Dig Beaver, Sawtooth Bite" A beaver appeared, shooting up the pole towards Shade Panther.

"Move, Shade Panther" Shade Panther responded to Sharna's command, shooting towards another needle.

"What are you doing"

"Watch"

"Shade Panther, Demon Claw" A black panther appeared, roaring, it shot down from the needle and slammed Dig Beaver out of the stadium.

"The winner of this match, Sharna"

Shade Panther returned to Sharna's open hand, but while Jacob went back home, she stayed and waited for the gauntlet to be announced.

"All winners of the previous four battles, make your way down because it is now time for the gauntlet"

In a trice, Noah, Luna, Kayla and Gordo went down to join Sharna. The five winners positioned themselves in a pentagon.

The ground opened, revealing a farm stadium, complete with barns, windmills and animals.

"3,2,1, Let it Rip"

The five beybladers launched their beyblades, all vying for the fourth spot.

"I'm taking the fourth spot, Orthrus attack"

"Not if I get there first, Haliaetus, slam him"

"Shimmer Butterfly, attack"

"Shade Panther, go"

"Coastal Angusticeps, let's secure that spot"

All five beyblades slammed each other, but after they parted, they remained spinning.

"Orthrus, attack"

"You too, Shimmer Butterfly"

Orthrus and Shimmer Butterfly slammed into one another, striking ferociously.

"Orthrus, slam" Orthrus struck Shimmer Butterfly, sending it into the windmill.

"Shimmer Butterfly, strike" Shimmer Butterfly recoiled quickly, striking Orthrus violently.

"Now, Glistening Sparkle Blast"

"Oh yeah, Twin Spire"

The purple emperor butterfly and two headed dog appeared, executing their special attacks. Ultimately, Orthrus was knocked out.

"Gordo has been eliminated"

Gordo picked up Orthrus and walked confidently back to the sky box, despite his loss, he'd enjoyed competing and decided to improve for next year. However, Luna's victory was short lived, for Kayla was after her more than ever.

"I'll eliminate Kayla as quickly as I eliminated Gordo"

"Do it again, Shimmer Butterfly, hit him with Glistening Sparkle Blast again"

"Nice try, Luna, but it won't work, go, Haliaetus, Sea Hurricane"

The huge osprey appeared, screeching loudly as it flapped its wings and a gust of water and wind shot from them. The water and wind collided with the sparkling pink dust from Shimmer Butterfly's wings, a bright light exuded as the attacks hit.

When the light cleared, Haliaetus was still spinning while Shimmer Butterfly was now broken into little bits.

"Luna has been eliminated"

Luna cried as she scooped up the broken remains of her beyblade, she had worked hard to secure her place in the gauntlet, but now she had to go home with a broken beyblade. She walked back to her seat as the tears fell down her face, but vowed that she would upgrade her beyblade and participate again.

With Luna and Gordo now eliminated, Kayla, Sharna and Noah prepared to fight to the death.

"Haliaetus, attack"

"Go, Shade Panther"

"Go get'em, Coastal Angusticeps"

The three survivors' beyblade slammed one another viciously, landing hard and heavy blows.

"Shade Panther, slam"

"You too, Haliaetus"

"Don't let up on them, Coastal Angusticeps"

Noah, Kayla and Sharna were now striking each other, left, right and centre, all vying for the same prize.

"Demon Claw, attack"

"Haliaetus, Sea Hurricane"

The osprey and panther appeared again, launching their attacks but when the dust settled, Kayla's beyblade was down and now only Sharna and Noah were left.

"Kayla has been eliminated"

Kayla, though disappointed that she had lost, went back to the sky box to watch Sharna and Noah battle it out.

"Go, Shade Panther"

"Attack, Coastal Angusticeps"

Noah's beyblade slammed into Sharna's, knocking it backwards.

"Shade Panther, attack"

"Push it back, Coastal Angusticeps"

Shade Panther shot towards Coastal Angusticeps, only to be sent flying again.

"Coastal Angusticeps, attack again"

"Evade now"

As Coastal Angusticeps went to attack, Shade Panther moved aside, Coastal Angusticeps missed.

"Dang it"

"Now attack again"

Shade Panther slammed into Coastal Angusticeps from behind, knocking it backwards.

"Rats"

"Now finish him off"

"Not a chance, dodge and multi slam"

As Shade Panther prepared to attack Coastal Angusticeps again, it moved aside and began violently slamming Shade Panther.

"That's it, Coastal Angusticeps, keep it up"

"Now push it back"

Suddenly, Shade Panther slammed Coastal Angusticeps backwards hard, before stalking it.

"That's it, Demon Claw"

"Evade now"

The black panther appeared again, it roared before trying to swipe its claws. However, it hadn't hit anything.

"Bane Fang, attack"

The Green Mamba appeared again, it shot forwards biting the panther in the leg, injecting it with poison.

"Noooo"

"Sorry, Sharna but I've won, now slam"

Coastal Angusticeps heeded Noah's command and slammed Shade Panther out of the dish.

"Oh no"

"Yes"

"It's over Noah takes the fourth spot on the Australian team"

Noah caught Coastal Angusticeps in his hand and strolled up to the winners' box, where he met Xavier, Sienna and Hunter.

"So, you've made the team as well, have you?"

"Yes, and I'm Noah"

"Congratulations and welcome, I'm Xavier and these are Sienna and Hunter"

"Nice to meet you all, do you have bit beasts"

"Yes, do you?"

"Yes, what are your bit beasts"

Xavier, Sienna and Hunter showed Noah their blades and venomous snake bit beasts, Noah also showed his, it was a Green Mamba.

"Well we all have venomous snakes as our bit beasts, all we need now is one more member and then we'll decide our team name"

"I had a feeling Noah would make the team"

"Well you guessed right"

"Looks like we'll be battling him"

"That's if we face him"

"Yes, well he seems like a great blader"

"He'll be tough competition, and we've got one block of preliminaries left"

"Too right"

"Let's hope the snakes don't get us though"

"They look like a tough team"

"Yes, but the match ups are undecided"

"We'll need to see who we're up against"


	6. The Australian Qualifiers Block E

The World Championships

Chapter 6 The Australian Qualifiers Block E

"Who's ready for the final round of the Australian preliminaries"

The entire stadium erupted into cheers that flowed throughout.

"Now only one spot remains on the Australian team, whose will it be?"

"First up for Block E is the venomous beauty, Jasmine Ryan"

A sixteen-year-old girl with long thick hip length dark red copper hair, creamy white skin and shining icy blue eyes walked up, her eyes were fixed on the other side of the audience.

"Jasmine looks like the innocent flower, but thanks to her Evergreen Asper bit beast and its Fanged Venom attack, she is the serpent under it"

"Her opponent is the beyblading showman Ryan Evans"

"With his Mountain Ibex bit beast, he can trample the competition"

Ryan Evans was a blonde boy who was wearing a black hat, coat and tie

Jasmine confidently stared him down, unafraid of facing him

"Time to unveil the dish"

The ground opened, revealing the Astro dish, a beystadium constructed from astro turf to resemble a rugby pitch.

"The Astro dish may look basic enough, but our beybladers will encounter lots of pitfalls on artificial turf like this"

"You said it, Brad"

Jasmine removed her launcher, ripcord and beyblade from her jeggings, before the making final adjustments to her blade and preparing to launch.

Ryan also did the same, but neither launched.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip"

In a trice, the two beybladers launched their blades onto the astro turf.

"Evergreen Asper, attack"

"Go, Mountain Ibex"

Jasmine's red beyblade and Ryan's grey one slammed into one another, sparks flew as they clashed.

"Mountain Ibex, attack again"

"Push it back now, Evergreen Asper"

As Mountain Ibex connected with Evergreen Asper, it was pushed back forcefully.

"Go, Evergreen Asper, attack now"

"No way"

"Yes way"

Evergreen Asper responded to Jasmine's instruction, it violently attacked Mountain Ibex, dealing heavy blows.

"Oh no"

"Oh yes, slam now, Evergreen Asper"

Mountain Ibex was sent flying across the dish, into one of the posts.

"That's it, keep it up, Evergreen Asper, now attack again"

"Mountain Ibex, slam back"

Mountain Ibex shot towards Evergreen Asper, violently slamming against it, knocking it around like a tennis ball.

"No way"

"Keep it up, Mountain Ibex"

"Oh no, hang in there, Evergreen Asper and push it back"

Evergreen Asper heard Jasmine's call, it shoved Mountain Ibex backwards ferociously.

"Keep attacking and multi slam now"

Jasmine's beyblade viciously attacked Mountain Ibex, striking fast and ferociously.

"Oh no"

"Afraid so, now slam"

Evergreen Asper slammed Mountain Ibex hard, sending it flying skywards.

"Nooo, Mountain Ibex, level yourself"

"Curses"

"That's it, Mountain Ibex, Summit Spike" An ibex appeared, grunting and it charged forwards at full speed.

"Fanged Venom, Evergreen Asper" A Fer De Lance snake appeared, it coiled up and spat a string of purple venom.

The venom struck the ibex squarely, before Evergreen Asper knocked Mountain Ibex out of the dish.

"The winner of this match, Jasmine Ryan"

The G-Revolutions watched excitedly as Jasmine caught her beyblade, all of them were discussing how to face her

"That Jasmine must have known how to beat Ryan, if she did it like that"

"She'll prove to be a tough opponent if she makes the team"

"Well if she makes the team, I'd love to face her"

"No way, Tyson, I want to battle her"

"I want to battle her more"

"No, I do"

While Tyson and Daichi quarrelled over who would face Jasmine, DJ Jazzman announced the second competitors.

"First up for the second battle is the dopey brawler Vincent Crabbe"

Vincent Crabbe was an overweight seventeen-year-old boy, he had a pudding bowl style haircut, a thick neck, gorilla like arms and a flat nose. He waddled confidently towards the stadium, ready for battle.

"He may look dopey, but with his Berengei bit beast and its Thunder Hammer attack, Vincent is one tough competitor"

"His opponent is the thorny rose of blading, give it up for the purple rose Verity Raines"

A seventeen-year-old girl with waist length yellow hair and blue green eyes walked up, her shiny purple high heeled sandals clanked with each step that she took.

"Verity looks sweet but looks can be deceiving, because with her Rose Eagle bit beast's Thorn Petal Twister attack, she is the menace of the skies"

"Now time to see what dish they'll square off in"

The ground revealed a stadium, resembling a covenant in the country.

Vincent removed his launcher and ripcord from his jeans, before attaching his beyblade. Verity did the same, readily taking her launcher, ripcord and beyblade from the skirt of her short sparkly purple dress, preparing to launch.

"3,2,1 Let It Rip"

Vincent and Verity launched their beyblades into the green dish, surrounding the covenant.

"Berengei, slam"

"Evade, Rose Eagle"

As Vincent's green beyblade went into attack, Verity's purple one moved aside and Berengei hit thin air.

"Rose Eagle, attack"

"You too, Berengei"

Rose Eagle and Berengei slammed each other hard, sparks flew as they connected.

"Berengei, multi slam"

"You too, Rose Eagle"

Berengei and Rose Eagle began striking one another multiple times, landing hard blows, intent on knocking the other back. In the end, Berengei was knocked back.

"Rose Eagle, hit him again"

In a trice, Rose Eagle responded to Verity's instruction, hitting Berengei backwards.

"Keep it up"

"No way, attack Beregei"

Though Verity's beyblade was violently attacking, Berengei responded to Vincent's command and slammed Rose Eagle back.

"Oh no"

"Now attack again, Berengei"

"Rose Eagle, dodge now"

As Berengei moved to attack, Rose Eagle moved gracefully aside while Berengei snared thin air.

"Rose Eagle, attack"

"Oh no"

"Sorry, Crabbe"

"No way"

Rose Eagle struck Berengei from behind, knocking it flying into the covenant.

"Drat"

"Time to finish this, drill him into the side"

"Push it back now"

Verity's beyblade viciously drilled Berengei into the covenant's wall, increasing the force for as long as it could. However, Berengei responded to Vincent's command, slamming Rose Eagle back.

"No way"

"This is where it ends, princess"

"Really now?"

"Yes, Thunder Hammer attack"

"Rose Eagle, counter with Thorn Petal Twister"

A huge western gorilla appeared, roaring furiously before it seized a hammer with a head of thunder. As this happened, a huge and beautiful white eagle with rose petals for its wings and tail, emerged, shrieking.

As the gorilla swung its electrical hammer, the eagle beat its wings and a gust of thorns and purple rose petals shot forwards. The two attacks collided, a cloud of dust shot upwards, buffeting the spectators, some of them even coughed.

The dust gradually began clearing, slowly revealing the stadium, where Berengei was still spinning and Rose Eagle was shattered in tiny pieces.

"Here is your winner, Vincent Crabbe"

"Yes!"

Berengei returned to Vincent's open hand, while Verity tearfully picked up the remains of her beyblade and returned to the purple sky box.

"Poor Verity"

"She put up a good fight, too bad her beyblade's broken"

"I only wish I could cheer her up"

"She must have taken the loss hard"

"At least she gave it her best"

"She certainly did, I'm sure she'll be back next year"

"The next contestants for Block E are first, the rugged and wild, Damon King"

Damon King was an eighteen-year-old boy with a black widow's peak hairdo and brown eyes. He walked purposefully forward, taking his position opposite where the stadium would rise.

"Damon is one rugged customer with his Zygaena bit beast's Lightning Sea Storm attack"

"His opponent is the unpredictable Jurassic warrior, Kailin Tomlin"

"Complete with his Spine Lizard bit beast, Kailin is a fearsome opponent"

Kailin Tomlin strolled over to stand opposite Damon, his eyes glinting as he prepared for battle.

"It's time to unveil the dish"

The ground split in two, unveiling a lighthouse dish with a large body of water surrounding it.

"3,2,1, beybladers launch your beyblades"

Damon and Kailin readily launched their beyblades, both hit the dish perfectly.

"Zygaena, attack now"

"Spine Lizard, fight back"

Damon's blue beyblade began slamming Kailin's orange one, dealing fearsome damage, but Kailin was also putting up a good fight, his beyblade was also slamming.

"Zygaena, slam"

Zygaena responded to Damon's command, it shoved Spine Lizard back with a hard blow.

"Zygaena, attack again"

"Dodge, Spine Lizard"

As Zygaena went to attack, Spine Lizard shot away and Zygaena got thin air.

"Spine Lizard, hit him while he's confused"

"Strike back, Zygaena"

Zygaena and Spine Lizard attacked one another again, drilling each other hard.

"Spine Lizard, knock him off"

"Don't stop, Zygaena"

Spine Lizard, despite being slammed hard, was able to knock Zygaena off the island and into the water below.

"Is this battle over?"

"Has Kailin won already?"

"Just what I hoped would happen"

"What do you mean?"

"My bit beast is a natural water spirit so it has no problems here"

Kailin was confused, he watched as the shadow and dorsal fin of Damon's bit beast circled the island.

"What's going on here?"

"Watch closely"

"Why"

"Zygaena, Lightning Sea Storm attack"

"No way, Spine Lizard, Roaring Earthquake attack"

A huge Spinosaurus appeared, it roared loudly, the loudness of the roar caused the stadium to shake. While this was happening though, a large smooth hammerhead shark appeared, it leaped from the water, eyes glowing and a wave of lightning and water struck the Spinosaurus.

"Oh no"

"You're history"

Sure enough, Damon was right because his beyblade slammed Kailin's right out of the dish, straight to his feet. Zygaena returned to Damon's open hand.

"Your winner, Damon"

"Now only two battles remain before the gauntlet, who will get in and then be on the team and who will go home"

"Time for the penultimate battle, after this only one fight will remain, let's meet the opponents"

"Well first up is the wolf of beybattles, Len Walker"

A seventeen-year-old boy with spiked brown hair walked up to the stadium, taking his position for battle.

"Len Walker is one hard battler, complete with his Cinder Wolf bit beast and its Howling Inferno attack"

"His opposition is the rugged rumbler, Hans Muller"

Hans Muller was a fifteen-year-old boy with red coiffed hair and blue eyes, he walked to the stadium.

"Hans is a German brawler, with his Rock Ram bit beast's Power Horn Strike attack"

"Let's see the dish"

A stadium, resembling a skate park, cleverly made from metal and plastic with lots of ramps and slopes.

"Ready, set and launch"

Len and Hans launched, their beyblades hit the grassy bank round the skate park.

"Rock Ram, attack"

"Go, Cinder Wolf"

Hans' blue beyblade slammed into Len's crimson one, a loud clang sounded as they collided.

"Knock him back, Rock Ram'

"Slam, Cinder Wolf"

Cinder Wolf slammed Rock Ram into one of the ramps, sending it flying.

"Cinder Wolf, attack again"

"Rock Ram, you too"

Rock Ram and Cinder Wolf violently struck one another, hitting with heavy blows.

"Cinder Wolf, multi slam now"

Cinder Wolf ferociously attacked Rock Ram, knocking it backwards with every blow.

"Keep it up"

"No way, Rock Ram, Stone Horn Throw"

Suddenly, Rock Ram began pushing Cinder Wolf back, a white ram appeared and flung Cinder Wolf upwards.

"Nice try but, you should know that sheep are no match for the power of a wolf, Cinder Wolf, attack"

"Oh no"

Cinder Wolf obeyed Len's command and violently struck Rock Ram, dealing hard and ferocious blows with every strike.

"It's incredibly unfortunate but a sad little sheep stands zero chance of escaping the swift feet of the wolf, now attack Cinder Wolf, go Howling Inferno"

A wolf with bright fiery crimson red fur and amber eyes appeared, it howled loudly and its eyes glowed.

"Rock Ram, attack"

Rock Ram heeded Hans' desperate command, shooting towards Cinder Wolf. The wolf, now encased in flame bounded towards Rock Ram, Len's beyblade was ablaze and it slammed Rock Ram flying from the stadium.

"Winner, Len"

Cinder Wolf returned to Len's open hand, while Hans miserably picked up the pieces of his failed challenge.

"That battle was quick"

"I know, it's because Len's a tough blader"

"Well Hans fought hard but it wasn't meant to be"

"Yes, but whether he makes the team is another matter"

"What are your thoughts, Mr. Coupe"

"Well, guys, I personally think that if he makes the team he'll probably be hard to beat, but our illegal beyblades will be of great use against him"

"Beybladers, it is now time for the final battle, before the gauntlet"

"Who will win it and who'll get the final spot"

"First up for the last battle is the wild, lightning fast Kesley Lynch"

"Kesley is one wild beast with her Electro Cheetah bit beast's Lightning Slash attack"

A seventeen-year-old girl with long chocolate brown and golden blonde hair and the most amazing seafoam green eyes, walked up, the heels of her knee-high brown boots clicked on the hard floor.

"Her opponent is Denny the former psychic beyblader"

"Denny is one slimy opponent, with his Klarken bit beast, he can wrap opponents in a bind before blasting them with ink"

A boy with brown hair, tied in five braids behind him and black eyes, strolled purposefully to the stadium, readily staring Kesley down.

"Let's see what stadium they'll square off in"

"How innovative, Hamilton Island stadium"

A stadium, that looked like Hamilton Island, with a clean white beach and palm trees surrounding it, along with a clear sea with a replica of a large tiger shark lurking in it.

"Our beybladers will have to stay away from the water, or the tiger shark will get them"

Kesley removed her launcher and ripcord from her short pink silk skirt, before attaching her beyblade and securing it.

Denny saw this and copied accordingly, ensuring that he took care to attach his beyblade.

"3,2,1, Let it rip"

Kesley and Denny launched readily, their beyblades hit the sand perfectly.

"Electro Cheetah, attack"

"Go, Klarken"

Kesley's yellow green beyblade and Denny's purple one, struck each other hard, dealing each other damage.

"Klarken, slam"

"You too, Electro Cheetah"

Clarken and Electro Cheetah slammed each other again, this time Clarken was pushed back.

"Electro Cheetah, attack again"

"Klarken evade"

As Electro Cheetah moved into attack, Klarken gracefully moved aside.

"No way"

"Attack, Klarken"

Klarken heeded Denny's instructions, it began to slam Electro Cheetah like a baseball.

"Electro Cheetah, slam"

"Klarken, multi slam"

Electro Cheetah struck Klarken with a hard slam, only for Clarken to strike back with several ferocious multi slams.

"No way, Electro Cheetah, you multi slam too"

"Keep it up, Klarken"

Electro Cheetah and Clarken were now tearing into each other, striking ferociously and dealing violent damage.

"Now finish him off, Electro Cheetah"

"Not a chance, Klarken, full power attack"

Now Electro Cheetah and Klarken struck ferociously, each one blasting the other hard, drilling into one another.

"It's all over, Klarken finish it off"

"That's what you think"

"What do you mean?"

"Electro Cheetah, attack with everything you've got"

"You too, Klarken"

Once again, Electro Cheetah and Klarken began violently tearing into each other, intent on destruction.

"Clarken, Ink Strike"

"Electro Cheetah, Lightning Slash"

A white squid with an emerald on its head and a cheetah with lightning armour appeared, both poised to attack. Ink shot out of the squid's mouth, blinding the cheetah, for it then to slash the squid with claws of lightning.

Kesley's beyblade was encased in blue lightning, it slammed Klarken into the water and the tiger shark attacked it.

"The winner of this match, Kesley Lynch" Kesley's eyes welled with tears of joy as she caught her beyblade, before Denny trundled off back to watch the gauntlet.

"All winners must come down for the deciding gauntlet"

"Only one spot left, one winner, four losers, who will take the final spot?"

Jasmine, Vincent, Damon and Len all came down to join Kesley, all of them positioned themselves at the five corners.

"Let's see what stadium our winners will face off in"

The ground opened, revealing a woodland setting, complete with several makeshift trees and animals.

"How clever, a forest stadium"

"3,2,1, Let it Rip"

The five winners launched their beyblades, all of them hit the clearing with ease.

"I'm taking the fifth spot, Go, Berengei"

"Not if I can help it, attack, Cinder Wolf"

Vincent and Len's respective beyblades slammed one another, dealing heavy damage with each blow.

"Evergreen Asper, attack now"

"You too, Electro Cheetah"

"Don't let them win, attack, Zygaena"

Damon, Kesley and Jasmine sent their beyblades to attack one another, dealing fearsome damage. Len and Vincent meanwhile, were striking each other hard.

"Electro Cheetah, retreat"

"What's the matter, you coward, are you afraid to fight?"

"No, Crabbe"

"Oh, let's hope those aren't empty words"

"I'll prove that, Electro Cheetah, attack head on"

"Go, Berengei, you too"

Berengei and Electro Cheetah responded to their owners' commands, hitting one another hard.

"If you think, that a big fat heffalump like you is going to get the spot, then you're wrong"

"That's it, pretty girl, I'm taking you down"

"I'd love to see you try, you fat lump"

"Watch closely, Berengei, Thunder Hammer attack"

"Two can play at that game, Electro Cheetah, Lightning Slash, full power"

Berengei and Electro Cheetah appeared, roaring before Electro Cheetah was flung through the air. The force of Berengei's Thunder Hammer attack was so intense, Electro Cheetah flew out of the stadium in tiny pieces in front of Kesley.

"Kesley has been eliminated" Kesley kneeled down, picking up the pieces of her beloved beyblade as tears fell down her face, before leaving.

"Berengei, attack now"

"Go, Cinder Wolf"

Vincent and Len's beyblades violently dealt heavy blows, striking with intense velocity, when Len started to gain the upper hand.

"Fight back, Berengei"

"Don't let up on him, Cinder Wolf"

Much to Vincent's surprise, Len was battering him heavily.

"Cinder Wolf, Howling Inferno"

"Berengei, Thunder Hammer"

The fiery wolf and the gorilla emerged, striking each other in a stalemate. This time, Berengei was flung out of the stadium, right to Vincent's feet.

"Vincent has been eliminated" Vincent, though upset picked up Berengei and walked back, proud of his participation.

"Cinder Wolf, full force attack"

"Go, Evergreen Asper"

"Zygaena, get in there"

The three remaining beybladers' blades responded, attacking each other hard.

"Evergreen Asper, retreat"

"What's the matter princess, too scared to stay and fight?"

"Careful what you say to me"

"Time to get my spot, Cinder Wolf, Howling Inferno"

"That spot's mine, Zygaena, Lightning Sea Storm"

The wolf and hammerhead shark reappeared, executing their special attacks at the same time. A huge light blinded all three beybladers, along with the spectators.

"What happened, I can't see for all this light"

"Who won"

As the light gradually cleared, it turned out that both Len and Damon's beyblades were no longer spinning. While Jasmine's was still spinning perfectly.

"Both Len and Damon's beyblades are out, they have been elimimated"

"Here is your winner, and the final member of the Australian team, Jasmine Ryan"

Evergreen Asper returned to Jasmine's open hand, she raised her arm in victory before strolling up to the winners box.

Upon reaching the winners box, Jasmine met Xavier, Sienna, Hunter and Noah.

"Well done for making the team"

"Thanks a lot, it was no easy ride though"

"Well you made it and that's the main thing"

"I'm Jasmine"

"I'm Xavier"

"Nice to meet you"

"I'm Sienna"

"Jasmine"

Jasmine introduced herself to Hunter and Noah as well, she was glad to find her team.

"So, what bit beasts do you have?"

The others produced their beyblades, showing their venomous snake bit beasts.

"What bit beast do you have?"

"Evergreen Asper"

Jasmine showed her beyblade and the Fer De Lance snake on the bit chip, the others were impressed.

"Well Jasmine, you've found your team"

"Thanks Xavier"

"Now that there are five of us, let's decide a team name"

"I got it, since our bit beasts are poisonous snakes, we should have a name relating to that"

"Good point, Jasmine"

"How does the Venom Snakes sound?"

"Perfect"

"Fantastic, fits our bit beasts"

"I agree"

"Yes definitely"

"We now have the Venom Snakes to represent Australia, the preliminaries are finished, congratulations to all who competed and the Venom Snakes are now ready to go to Madrid for the first round"

"The first round's in Madrid, it should be great"

"Too right, I don't know if we're playing though"

"Well at least we'll be able to watch"

"Definitely"

"I wonder who will be blading"

"So, do I, it's a good job our flight and hotel are booked"


	7. Flight To Barcelona

The World Championships

Chapter 7 Flight to Barcelona

With the preliminaries over, the G-Revolutions, Risk Factor and Venom Snakes all left the stadium to go to the airport.

"As leader of the Venom Snakes, I'm telling you now we need to bring out our best in the tournament"

"We'll make sure of that, Xavier"

"Definitely"

"We're one and we'll give our all"

"It's time for Barcelona to meet the Venom Snakes"

The G-Revolutions ignored the Venom Snakes and Risk Factor, though they were heading to the same taxi park.

"So Taylor, are you excited about the first round?"

"I sure am, Tyson, I was so psyched I couldn't watch the preliminaries"

"I thought you enjoyed the preliminaries"

"I did but I couldn't focus because I was so preoccupied about the championships"

"I was preoccupied about that also, do you know who you guys are facing?"

"A team called Ocean Shine"

"Ocean Shine, which country do they represent?"

"They're the Northern Irish team and they have sea animals for bit beasts"

"I see, how are you feeling about it?"

"Nervous, but I'm looking forward to it"

"Tyson, our taxi's here"

"Just coming Kai"

"Our taxi's here so unfortunately I need to go, but I'll see you at the airport"

"Sure thing, too bad we're on different airlines"

Tyson, after parting company with Taylor, followed the rest of his team into the taxi. The taxi slowly drove away, leaving the stadium behind as a distant memory. As the taxi drove out, the G-Revolutions saw both the other taxis following behind.

"I really enjoyed watching the preliminaries, did you have any thoughts?"

"Yeah, I think the Venom Snakes might be a good team"

"Might, what do you mean, might?"

"They might be weak from the preliminaries"

"True but the way they fought could ensure victory for them"

The drive to the airport was a long one, as the G-Revolutions' taxi drove along, Tyson could see the Venom Snakes in another taxi, and it was just behind them.

Unfortunately, due to the traffic caused by a crash, the three teams were delayed. Tyson was especially irritated, particularly because he wanted to be on the plane and get to Spain. However, he noticed a sign to the left, it was red and showed a diversion to the airport.

"It appears there might be road works along the way, that explains the sign"

"You're right, Tyson"

The three taxis went down the diversion route, following one another closely in a line. Surprisingly, there were hardly any cars on the diversion, which was odd, especially for a diversion route.

As they drove, Tyson kept his eyes on the signs, watching for the airport sign. He looked out at the motorway, studying the cars all around.

Before long, Tyson spotted a red sign with an aeroplane on it, and the words Canberra Airport twenty miles.

"Only twenty miles left"

"Finally, It's about time to get on the plane"

"I agree, it's high time we were airborne"

Before long, the three taxis reached Canberra Airport, with the Venom Snakes arriving just fifteen minutes after G-Revolutions and Risk Factor. It was five past four when the car arrived at the airport, Tyson was amazed at how big it was and he was counting planes all the way there. Then a large KLM 747 roared overhead, the sound was deafening but the size of the plane left everyone in awe.

"That's huge" Daichi gasped, pointing at the plane.

"It's huge, what type of aircraft are we going in" Max asked.

"I don't know but, I bet it'll be as big as that" Kenny stated.

The G-Revolutions hauled their cases out of the car, before walking purposefully into the huge airport. They dragged their cases behind them, with their hands holding the handles and walked quickly. When suddenly, Tyson spotted a board and scanned for their flight and boarding time.

"Brilliant, our flight's at 5:15pm" Tyson stated.

"Thanks Tyson" Kenny replied

"No worries, chief, you got the passports and boarding passes" Tyson asked.

"Yep" Kenny said as he handed them round.

With their passports and boarding passes in hand, everyone moved towards security and passport control. It was there that they had to be checked over for any suspicious items. Fortunately, nobody had anything illegal or dangerous on hand, so they cleared it.

They quickly gave their cases into the luggage system, for transfer onto the plane. Before everyone took some last minute, toilet breaks and had a meal at the restaurant. Suddenly, Max glanced at his watch, it was exactly ten to six.

"Guys we've got forty minutes until we need to be on the plane" Max stated frantically.

"That means last minute toilet breaks" Kenny replied.

Everyone went to the toilet one last time, before rushing to where the G-Revolutions were due to board Aer Lingus Flight 656. On the way there, Tyson spotted Risk Factor and the Venom Snakes, on the way to the gate for British Airways Flight 478, and Easyjet Flight 531. However, due to the rush, this was no time to talk, though Taylor gave Tyson a wave and he returned it.

"There's our plane" Max chipped in, pointing to a large Aer Lingus 767 which had the boarding tunnel attached.

"Let's get our passports and get on" Ray added.

"Sure thing, I'll pass them out" Kenny replied.

Kenny quickly passed out the passports and boarding passes, before they had to board the plane. Now that everyone had their passports and boarding passes in hand, they lined up and began to board the plane. The queue was huge, as countless people were all on their way to Barcelona , for the first Championship round, where they would see the Majestics and Le Croix battle it out.

Now on board, the G-Revolutions sat down in their seats and made themselves comfortable. The announcements were long and boring, Kai found this especially because he started reading Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. Tyson, on the other hand, was about to play his PlayStation Portable, but he had to wait until after the announcements.

The plane then began to roll towards the runway, preparing to take off.

As the plane rolled away down the runway, the G-Revolutions observed the airport, seeing a slew of different airlines.

However, nobody really took any note of them, save Daichi who could see a British Airways Boeing 767, with the Venom Snakes sitting inside it, getting ready to take off as well, as well as an Easyjet A319-100 in which sat Risk Factor and Mr. Coupe.

Then with a thunderous bellowing sound, Aer Lingus Flight was up in the air. The pilot then tucked the wheels of the plane in, and flew it.

"First Championship round, here we come" Max yelled.

"Too right, it will be interesting to see how well the Majestics do" Kai yawned, falling asleep.

The others had also fallen asleep, for it was going to be a long flight. Tyson was particularly tired though, for he had been up all night last night.

Ray, on the other hand was looking out of the window, amazed at how small Australia looked. He could see lots of cars driving below, but also several small boats.

Tyson, although sleeping was paying attention to the scenery below. He was amazed at the number of sights could see, particularly the cars, how tiny they looked.

Kai's thoughts were still on the upcoming round, especially since he was interested in seeing how well the Majestics fared against Le Croix. He was also keen to know whether there would be any cheating in the matches.

Soon enough, it was dark outside and the G-Revolutions finally went to sleep. Although Daichi was having a hard time doing so, because he was so excited about the first round.


	8. Arrival In Barcelona

The World Championships

Chapter 8 Arrival In Barcelona

It was eight o clock in the evening, by the time the G-Revolutions, Risk Factor and the Venom Snakes had touched down at Barcelona Airport. They all slowly exited their respective planes, before entering the vast airport lobby.

Upon entering the airport lobby, Tyson was surprised to see all nine other competing Beyblade teams standing there.

"Look over there, it's the Majestics"

"Yes there's Robert, Johnny, Oliver and Enrique"

Among the hustle and bustle of the airport, Tyson could see the all four members of the Majestics with their baggage, waiting to go for the press conference.

"And the Blitzkrieg Boyz are over there as well"

"I see them too"

Sure enough, sitting down at the Costa, having coffee and biscuits were the Blitzkrieg Boyz, all of whom were tired from their Qatar Airways flight but relaxing.

"Qatar Airways is a good airline, eh Tala?"

"The food was rubbish but yeah, it's good enough"

"At least the flights were a good price"

"Can't complain there, Spencer, who's looking after Diesel?"

"Diesel's with my cousins at the moment, what about Bomber, Raven, Nanook and Storm?"

"My cousin's looking after them, it's just as well really because she's got dogs of her own too"

"What dogs has she got?"

"A Sable Rough Collie and a black and gold German shepherd"

"Nice, are they getting along?"

"They're pretty good together, how's Diesel getting on?"

"He's doing well, he's being a typical Malamute, how are your four getting on?"

"They're doing pretty well, I miss them a lot and look forward to seeing them when I get back, are you missing Diesel?"

"I sure am, but he's in good hands and I can't wait to see him afterwards"

"Bryan, how are Wolf and Logan?"

"They're well and healthy and in good hands, "Wolf's being a typical shepherd and guarding his food from Logan, my Kugsha"

"That's good, Ian, how's Rex?"

"He's good, anyway dogs aside, are you ready for the Championship?"

"Definitely, as I recall we're up against White Tiger X"

"That we are, I look forward to beating Gary"

"I'm taking on Lee, I whipped him last year and I'll whip him again"

"I'm going to wipe the floor with Kevin"

"Mariah had better watch herself because she's getting a run for her money"

"The PPB All Starz are here too"

"There they are"

There, standing at the airport shop, were all five members of the PPB All Starz, including Steve Jones, who's broken leg had healed nicely.

"How's it feel to be competing again, Steve?"

"Fantastic, it'll be good to take on the G-Revolutions"

"It sure will, I look forward to facing Kai"

"Glad to hear it, Rick, you think you'll beat him"

"Maybe, but he scrambled me last time"

All four of the White Tiger X members relaxed at the coffee shop, preparing themselves for the first Championship round. They also saw Le Croix with their baggage in hand, waiting for their taxi.

As well as Le Croix, the Venom Snakes and Risk Factor stood by taxi park, and watching cars go by. While back at the Costa, Tala's eyes darted towards the Marks and Spencer, where he saw the Romanian Team, Transylvanian Edge. Tala looked over at Transylvanian Edge, where he saw a beautiful seventeen-year-old girl with snow-white skin, dark blue eyes and long luscious ombre black, royal blue and purple hair that was falling to her waist.

The girl looked back at Tala and passed him a heartfelt smile. Tala was touched, and returned the smile before getting up.

"I'll be right back"

"Where you going, Tala?"

"To get a Coke"

Tala swiftly walked to the Marks and Spencer, returning with a can of coca cola and as he returned, his eyes met the girl's. The girl stepped forwards, smiling as she met him.

"So what are you doing here?"

"We're taking part in the tournament"

"Really?"

"Yes, we're facing Frozen Fortitude"

"Frozen Fortitude, who are they?"

"The Canadian team"

"Who're you facing?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm really nervous"

"Don't be, just give it your best and whatever happens after will happen"

"I guess I'll try to"

"That's the spirit, don't worry and give it your all"

"I will do, thanks, but what's your name?"

"Tala, what's yours?"

"I'm Luna"

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, Luna"

"You as well, Tala"

"Do you have any pets?"

"I have four dogs, what about you?"

"I've got four dogs as well"

"That's a lot, what breeds are they?"

"Bomber's a silver brindle Japanese Akita, Raven's a black German Shepherd Dog, Nanook's a wolf grey Siberian Husky and Storm's a white Samoyed, what breed are your dogs?"

"Ranger's a red Saarloos Wolfdog, Ferrow's a silver-grey Czechoslovakian Wolfdog, Tundra's a black Tamaskan Dog and Spirit's a white Northern Inuit Dog"

"Do you have a bit beast?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"I do, what bit beast do you have?"

"It's called Greyfang, what's yours called?"

"Wolborg"

Luna reached down to the beyblade container on her jeans, and pulled out her Beyblade. It was black with a star shaped attack ring, complete with wolf heads and a black north-western wolf on the bit chip.

"Very nice, anyway I have to go, but it's a pleasure to meet you and here's my phone number"

"That's the same for you, Tala, and here's my phone number"

After meeting Luna, Tala walked away and sat back down with his team, while Luna's heart fluttered where she stood.

"Who was that, Tala?"

"Her name's Luna, and she's on the Romanian Team"

"Oh right, will we be facing them?"

"I don't know but I hope so"

Meanwhile, Tyson was exhausted, and looking forward to getting to the hotel. He stood tiredly with the G-Revolutions, waiting for a chance to go. Before long, twelve taxis filled the taxi park, all of the drivers had signs with each team's name on.

"Hey look, there's the taxi for our team"

"Whereabouts, Robert?"

"Just over there"

"Let's go then"

"Sure thing, Johnny"

The Majestics walked away, dragging their cases towards the taxi, with the wheels rolling across the floor. All four members were exhausted, despite a short flight, and were looking forward to resting before their match with Le Croix.

Before long, Transylvanian Edge left the Marks and Spencer, with their cases in hand. As they left, Luna caught sight of Tala, she gave him a warm smile before blowing him a kiss. Tala returned Luna's smile with an equally warm smile, and blew her a kiss of his own.

Soon after Transylvanian Edge had left, the Blitzkrieg Boyz stood up and took their baggage to the taxi. Tala was especially ready to get in, the flight had tired him out and he wanted a long rest.

White Tiger X were already in their taxi, all exhausted but excited to be facing the Blitzkrieg Boyz. Especially Lee, who was looking forward to a rematch with Tala, while Mariah had fallen asleep in the back.

One by one the teams left the airport, all headed for the same hotel, save for the G-Revolutions and Risk Factor.

"Hey Tyson, you ready for the first wave?"

"I sure am, Taylor, are you?"

"Yes, I can't wait to take on Ocean Shine"

"Who's your opponent?"

"A girl called Rowena"

"Is she good?"

"I've not battled her yet so I'll have to find out"

"Taylor, come to the taxi, it's time to go"

"Just coming, Mr. Coupe"

"Good, good"

"Tyson, I've got to go, but I can't wait see you at the hotel"

"See you, Taylor"

Now that Taylor had followed Mr. Coupe, and the rest of Risk Factor onto their taxi. Tyson went along with the G-Revolutions, and settled into the back seat, and fell asleep.

"Man, I'm looking forward to the championships, but when we get to the hotel, I can't wait to get some rest" Tyson stated.

"Same here" Kenny replied.

"It's pyjamas and bed when we get to the hotel" Tyson added.

"I agree" Kenny reassured.

"I need to be rested for tomorrow" Tyson replied.

"We all do" Kenny stated.

For the duration of the taxi journey, Tyson was looking over his shoulder, observing Risk Factor's taxi following them. Tyson could see Taylor waving to him. He waved back and gave her a thumb up, she did the same to him.

After another twenty minutes of driving, the G-Revolutions reached the hotel in Barcelona. It was a huge hotel, with a spacious lobby and fish tanks dotted all over it. Kenny went up to the reception desk and sorted out the booking.

The booking was quickly sorted, and a porter took their bags up to their rooms, all of which were on the same floor. However, they entered their rooms before getting into pyjamas and sleeping.


	9. A Majestic Victory

The World Championships

Chapter 9 A Majestic Victory

The next morning at half past six, the G-Revolutions woke up from a long sleep, before showering and getting dressed. Now all ready, they went down to breakfast in a large restaurant. All eleven other teams were there as well, sitting at the tables and filling their plates.

"The first match is at nine o clock, I wonder who'll be competing"

"The Majestics will be battling Le Croix"

"I'm excited, it'll be great to see Robert and the guys battle, especially now that Barthez is gone"

"Yes, I'm sure that it'll be exciting"

Meanwhile, on the table with Risk Factor, Mr. Coupe was planning how to use the illegal beyblades for victory. So he conferred with Billu, his overweight and frizzy haired, but clever beyblade technician.

"Our first match is against Ocean Shine, and they'll fight hard, so we'll have to cheat them"

"I can easily modify our beyblades to do so, what would you like me to do?"

"Well, Billu, you can enable Taylor to detonate her blade"

"Detonate my blade?"

"Yes Taylor"

"But, Mr. Coupe if my blade gets destroyed, I'll be out"

"Don't worry, Billu can make you a new upgraded blade"

"Thanks, Mr. Coupe"

"Not at all, Taylor"

Unbeknownst to Mr. Coupe, Tyson had overheard the conversation, he walked slowly towards Kenny and whispered in his ear.

"Mr. Coupe's using illegal beyblades"

"How do you know?"

"I overheard, Chief"

"How's he using them?"

"He's planning for Taylor to detonate her blade in their match against Ocean Shine"

"That's not good, eh Daichi?"

"Not at all"

Daichi thought back to his match with Mathilda, and how the cruel Jean-Paul Barthez made her detonate her beyblade.

"That brings back some bad memories"

"I bet it does, Daichi"

"So who'll beyblade first for the G-Revolutions?"

"I'll go"

"Good Kai, then who'll step up next?"

"Then I will"

"I'll follow on, if the format allows"

"That's good, Tyson and Ray"

"Wait what about me?"

"We'll have to see about the format"

Suddenly, Kenny looked at his watch, the time read a minute to eight and the taxis were already pulling up, one by one.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt your meals, but the taxis are here"

"Good point, Chief, let's go"

One by one, the teams left the restaurant and made their way to the taxis. All the competitors walked to the exit, slowly but surely, save for the Blitzkrieg Boyz and Transylvanian Edge, because Tala was talking to Luna.

"So, Luna how are you feeling about the match?"

"To be honest, Tala, I'm actually really nervous"

"How come?"

"It's my first time competing in a tournament like this, and I'm scared that I might goof up"

"Don't be nervous, Luna, all you can do is your best, but just have fun"

"I guess so, Tala, it's just I really want to do well"

"I know you do, but failure is only when you don't try"

"Luna, hurry up we've got to go"

"Just coming, Ivy"

"Take care, Luna, just do your best"

"You too, Tala, I'll see you at the stadium"

Luna flung her arms round Tala's neck, burying her face in his chest. Tala promptly wrapped his arms round her waist, before the two parted company.

"Sorry about the delay, guys, was just consoling a nervous blader"

"I think she likes you"

"Calm down, Spencer"

"Somebody's in love"

"Lay off, Ian"

The Blitzkrieg Boyz entered the taxi, and it slowly drove away from the hotel, leaving it behind them and it grew smaller and smaller. For the duration of the taxi journey, Tala was looking over his shoulder, observing Transylvanian Edge's taxi, if it was following them. As Risk Factor's taxi turned off, Tala could see Luna waving to him, and blowing him a kiss. He waved back and blew her a kiss back.

After another thirty minutes of driving, the Blitzkrieg Boyz and Transylvanian Edge's respective taxis arrived at Camp Nou Stadium, in Barcelona. The stadium was huge, with capacity to seat ninety-nine thousand, three hundred and fifty-four people.

Now at the stadium, the Blitzkrieg Boyz and Transylvanian Edge, parted company into their seats, after leaving their baggage in their respective rooms.

With everyone in their seats, except from the Majestics and Le Croix who would be competing first, hence they were sat down at the benches, Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat importantly.

"As president of the BBA, it is my great pleasure to once again host and organise the World Championships, some of us may win, and others may lose. However, I wish all competitors the best of luck and to give their all to the end, first up to compete will be the Majestics and Le Croix" said Mr. Dickenson.

A loud cheer rang from the crowd, flooding through the stadium. All the spectators could see the Majestics and Le Croix, seated below and waiting patiently to square off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls get ready to Beyblade because it's now time for the first match of the World Championships, first up representing the Majestics is Robert Jurgens"

"Robert and his Griffolyon bit beast make a deadly team, I wonder how Le Croix will deal with that"

Robert confidently strolled to the stadium, his shoulders were back, stomach in and chest out. He stood calmly opposite it, waiting patiently.

"His opponent, representing Le Croix is none other than Claude Tavaurez and he's one tough customer"

Claude walked up to the stadium, and stood opposite Robert, staring him down.

"Let's see what stadium our beybladers will battle in"

In seconds the stadium appeared, it resembled Alhambra palace, complete with a huge fortress on a mountain, surrounded by green bushes.

"Alright Beybladers get ready" DJ Jazzman announced.

Robert and Claude stood readily, holding their Beyblades and launchers.

"Three, two, one Let it rip" DJ Jazzman stated.

Both Robert and Claude released their Beyblades into the stadium.

"Griffolyon attack"

"Go, Rapid Eagle"

Griffolyon and Rapid Eagle slammed into one another, sparks flew the blades' collided.

"Griffolyon, multi slam"

Robert's beyblade responded to his command, and began viciously attacking Rapid Eagle with powerful slams.

"Rapid Eagle, fight back now"

Rapid Eagle ferociously retaliated, and struck Griffolyon like a bear in the woods.

"Push it back now, Griffolyon"

Griffolyon slammed Rapid Eagle, knocking it into one of the fortress's edges.

"Rapid Eagle, slam back now"

Rapid Eagle responded to Claude's command, and slammed Griffolyon backwards, straight towards the turrets.

"Griffolyon, attack again"

"You too, Rapid Eagle"

Griffolyon and Rapid Eagle began trading blows, one after the other, each trying to knock the other back.

"Rapid Eagle, full force attack"

"Evade, Griffolyon"

Rapid Eagle shot in to strike, but Griffolyon swiftly moved aside, sending Rapid Eagle into thin air.

"Oh no"

"Griffolyon, attack again now"

Griffolyon slammed Rapid Eagle from behind, striking ferociously and slamming it backwards.

"I'm still in the game"

"We'll see about that"

"Indeed we will, Rapid Eagle attack"

"Nice try Claude, now try this, Griffolyon attack now"

Griffolyon shot forward, knocking Rapid Eagle into the turret, drilling it in hard.

"Griffolyon, back away"

"Attack, Rapid Eagle"

As Griffolyon backed away, Rapid Eagle swiftly followed it, and struck back ferociously.

"Twin Sabre"

"Wing Dagger"

Angel wings sprouted from Claude's back, and a two headed eagle with a blue plumage appeared. Then Rapid Eagle shot down, like a comet. At the same time, a griffin, purple in colour appeared and its feathers shot from its wings like darts.

The two attacks struck in a stalemate, and a blinding light flooded the arena, blinding the spectators.

"Who won?"

"I can barely see through the light"

When the light cleared, Griffolyon was still spinning, and Rapid Eagle was stationary on its side.

"The winner is Robert"

Robert walked up to Claude, and extended his hand. Claude reached out and shook it.

"That was a great battle"

"Yes, let's battle again soon"

"We will"

"Robert was pretty good, I'd say"

"I think you're right, Tyson, we might face him soon"

"That we might, Kai, that we might"

"We'd better be careful though, he's much stronger than before"

"Yes but that doesn't mean we can't win"

"Next to represent the Majestics is Johnny"

"With his Salamalyon bit beast, the scotsman Johnny can really put you on ice"

Johnny strode over to the Alhambra dish, confidence burned in his eyes like embers. He switched places with Robert, who was seated on the bench with Oliver and Enrique. It wasn't long before he saw his opponent coming.

"Aaron is one rugged opponent, so blade carefully round him"

"The Majestics already have one win, can Aaron tie it up for Le Croix"

Aaron Silva walked calmly to the dish, he stood opposite Johnny, ready for battle and victory but also to give his all.

"Alright Beybladers get ready" DJ Jazzman announced.

Johnny and Aaron stood readily, holding their Beyblades and launchers.

"Three, two, one Let it rip" DJ Jazzman stated.

Both Johnny and Aaron launched their Beyblades into the stadium.

"Salamalyon, attack"

"Go, Rushing Boar"

Salamalyon and Rushing Boar ferociously struck each other, sparks flew into the air like fireworks.

"Salamalyon, multi slam"

Salamalyon began slamming Rushing Boar like a tennis ball, knocking it around ferociously.

"Keep up the attack"

"Push it back now"

Rushing Boar suddenly pushed Salamalyon back, knocking it away down the fortress walls.

"Rushing Boar attack again"

"Salamalyon, full force attack"

Rushing Boar shot forwards, only for Salamalyon to viciously strike back, with multiple heavy and ferocious blows.

"Rushing Boar, strike back"

"Counterattack Salamalyon"

Salamalyon and Rushing Boar struck one another again, landing fierce blows, only Rushing Boar was pushed back.

"No way, Rushing Boar full force attack"

"Dodge, Salamalyon"

As Rushing Boar shot into attack, Salamalyon gracefully moved away, sending Aaron's blade into thin air.

"Oh no"

Oh yes, Go Salamalyon, attack now"

Salamalyon heeded Johnny's command, and slammed Rushing Boar with violent blows.

"Push it back, Rushing Boar"

"Slam, Salamalyon"

Though Rushing Boar was pushing Salamalyon back, Salamalyon slammed it forwards with a powerful blow.

"No way, hang on Rushing Boar"

"Salamalyon, multi slam now"

Suddenly, Salamalyon violently attacked Rushing Boar, striking with heavy blows and knocking it backwards.

"It's over"

"That's what you think"

"Oh really, Salamalyon, go, Fire Rod"

Salamalyon appeared, encased in fire and sent Rushing Boar running.

"Salamalyon has Rushing Boar on the run, can Aaron turn it around"

"Finish it, Salamalyon"

Johnny's blade shot after Rushing Boar, sending it flying from the stadium to the floor.

"Johnny has won the second battle, so the Majestics take the first round"

"What an upset for Le Croix and a victory for the Majestics"

"Let's make it official"


	10. Success For The G-Revolutions

The World Championships

Chapter 10 Success For The G-Revolutions

With Le Croix defeated, the Majestics went back to the stands, while their opponents followed suit. After this happened, the next two teams were announced.

"First up are the feline predators of China, let's give a warm welcome to White Tiger X"

A loud cheer rang from the crowd, flooding through the stadium. As the cheers flooded through, all four members of White Tiger X smiled happily at the appreciation.

"Now let's give it up their opponents, the fierce world champions of Beyblade, the G-Revolutions"

Cheers flowed through the crowd, as the G-Revolutions strode into the stadium and sat down on the bench.

The G-Revolutions sat down, deciding amongst them who should battle. All of them wanted a shot, but only two or three could go up.

"Let me battle first, I have better knowledge of the team than you do"

"I want to take Lee on, as I'm the world champion"

"Please, I have better defence than you"

"I should be the one to battle, please"

"I should represent the team, I am team captain after all"

Kenny, annoyed by the G-Revolutions' quarrelling, bought out a box full of straws.

"Ok the one who picks the short straw goes first"

"Fine chief"

The G-Revolutions drew straws left, right and centre, when suddenly, Ray picked a short straw.

"Looks like I'm up"

"Yes, good luck, Ray"

"Make us proud"

"We're right behind you"

"You can do it"

"Do your best, and enjoy yourself"

"I'll give it my all"

"First up to represent the G-Revolutions is Ray, and with his take no prisoners style he's one tough customer"

Ray walked up to the platform, waiting for the White Tiger X to send an opponent. He didn't have long to wait before Lee stepped up, and took his position opposite.

"Stepping for White Tiger X is Lee, a former teammate of Ray, I wonder how they'll battle each other"

Once Lee was present, the ground split in two and revealed the stadium, which had Gaudi's crypt in the middle.

"Alright beybladers start your engines"

Ray and Lee prepared their beyblades and got ready to launch, both were eager to start the match.

"Three, two, one let it rip"

Upon hearing that command, Ray and Lee launched their blades into the stadium surrounding Gaudi's crypt.

"Go Galeon attack"

"Driger, fight back"

Galeon and Driger responded to their bladers' commands, and began striking each other hard.

"Push it back now, Driger"

"Keep going, Galeon"

Though Driger had pushed Galeon back, Lee's blade began to slam into Driger.

"Attack, Driger"

"You too Galeon"

Driger and Galeon began to slam each other, viciously striking move for move.

"Driger, multi slam"

"No way"

Ray's blade heard his command, and ferociously attacked Galeon and dealt fierce damage, slamming it back with multiple times.

"Galeon, full force attack"

"You too, Driger"

Driger and Galeon shot forwards, and struck each other ferociously and knocked each other back.

"Now, Driger attack"

"Galeon, evade"

At Ray's command, Driger shot towards Galeon. However, it hit thin air because Lee's beyblade had moved away.

"Go Driger, keep attacking"

"You too Galeon"

Both Driger and Galeon repeatedly struck each other, drilling violently with intense ferocity.

"Galeon, slam"

"You too, Driger"

The two beyblades slammed one another hard, this time Driger was knocked back.

"Go Driger, full power attack"

"Galeon, get in there"

Like a lightning bolt, Driger zipped down from the rim and knocked Galeon into side of Gaudi's crypt, trapping it there. Lee was shocked, he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"That's it, Driger"

"Galeon, push it back now"

Suddenly, to Ray's surprise and horror and Lee's delight, Galeon's spinning force shot up. Instantly, it pushed Driger to the edge of the stadium once again.

"Oh no, Driger"

"Finish it, Galeon"

"Evade, Driger"

As Galeon swooped in for the kill, Ray's Driger responded to its owner and moved aside gracefully.

"You may have dodged that one but it's not over, Galeon, hit him hard with your Spiral Lightning"

"Go Driger, Thunderslash"

Galeon and Driger appeared, and the black lion and white tiger roared to the heavens. Green and yellow lightning surrounded Driger, as it heeded Ray's command. Galeon, on the other hand, was exuding black lightning and the two attacks collided in a stalemate.

Once the blinding light cleared, Gaudi's crypt was in tact but Driger lay motionless on its side, while Galeon was still spinning.

"What an intense battle, and the winner is Lee"

"Let's make it official"

Ray sadly picked Driger up, and with his head hung, he walked slowly back to the G-Revolutions. When suddenly, Lee called him back to the stadium.

"What's up, Lee?"

"It was a pleasure to battle against you, Ray, even though fate chose me to win, you also fought well"

"Thanks Lee, I really enjoyed battling against you too, and really well done for winning"

They shook.

After congratulating Lee, Ray re-joined the G-Revolutions where they congratulated him for battling well.

"Next up to represent the G-Revolutions is none other than their leader, Kai and his opponent from White Tiger X is Gary"

Kai strolled up to the Gaudi's crypt stadium, his shoulders were back and his eyes were confident. He didn't have long to wait before Gary arrived, the muscular giant stood opposite him.

"Three, two, one, Let it rip"

Gary launched Galzzly and Kai followed suit with Dranzer, the two blades landed near Gaudi's crypt.

"Attack Galzzly"

"Dodge Dranzer"

Galzzly shot forward like a lightning bolt, but before it could make any contact, Dranzer moved aside.

"Oh no"

"Go Dranzer"

After evading Galzzly, Dranzer slammed into it from the side.

"Keep it up"

"Push it back now, Galzzly"

As Dranzer slammed Galzzly, Gary's blade pushed it back five meters. Kai was furious but he relaxed himself, waiting to strike again.

"Dranzer slam"

"Counterattack, Galzzly"

When Dranzer hit Galzzly, the blade struck back hard, pushing Dranzer to the edge of the stadium.

"Dranzer attack"

"No way"

Upon hearing Kai's command, Dranzer zipped down straight for Galzzly. It struck Galzzly hard, knocking it backwards.

"That's it, Dranzer, multi slam"

"Galzzly, push it back"

As Dranzer ferociously attacked, Galzzly pushed it back hard and knocked it away.

"Oh no, Go Dranzer"

"Galzzly, attack again"

Galzzly and Dranzer struck each other again, this time Galzzly was knocked back. Suddenly, the smell of lamb chops cooking, wafted towards Gary's nose.

"Lamb chops, sweet lamb chops"

"Now, Dranzer climb"

"What's going on here?"

"Watch closely, dive Dranzer"

"Galzzly intercept"

As Dranzer dived down, Galzzly intercepted by shooting up, and knocking Dranzer back onto the roof.

"No way"

"Keep attacking, Galzzly"

Now on the roof, Dranzer and Galzzly began attacking each other, trading blows hard.

"Push it back, Galzzly"

"Dranzer, Spiral Fireball"

A fiery blue manifestation of Dranzer appeared, shrieking loudly and it flew towards Galzzly, beating those wings intensely.

"Oh no"

"Finish it, Dranzer"

Dranzer, at Kai's command, still in its fiery blue form, slammed Galzzly straight out of the stadium to the floor.

"No"

"Winner, Kai"

Dranzer returned to Kai's open hand, and Kai shook hands with Gary and thanked him for a good battle. Afterwards, they went back to their respective benches.

"Beybladers, White Tiger X and the G-Revolutions each have one win and one loss, so now it's time for a tiebreaker"

"Too right, only one team will win from these two, and who will it be?"

"Stepping up to tie it up for the G-Revolutions is Tyson, with his speed and skill this battle should be a no brainer"

Tyson confidently stepped up to the dish, ready to win it for the G-Revolutions. He walked purposefully, determination was burning in his eyes. Kevin strolled up, ready to beat the champion.

"White Tiger X is sending Kevin to battle, with his chatty distractions will he beat Tyson"

"Three, two, one let it rip"

Tyson and Kevin released their blades instantly, and the two chased each other round Gaudi's crypt.

"Go Dragoon"

"Galman attack"

Dragoon shot towards Galman, striking hard, and Galman responded in kind.

"Push it back now, Dragoon"

"Oh no"

Dragoon responded to Tyson's command, and pushed Galman back hard, knocking it down.

"Dragoon attack now"

Suddenly, Dragoon began to viciously attack Galman, ferociously slamming it like a tennis ball.

"Keep it up, now slam him"

Dragoon heeded Tyson's orders, and began a ferocious attack, striking Galman left, right and centre.

"That's it, Dragoon, full power attack"

"Galman counterattack"

Galman shot towards Dragoon, and slammed it to the edge of the stadium, drilling it hard.

"Dragoon, push it back"

"Oh no"

New momentum came to Dragoon, and it suddenly pushed Galman back hard, knocking it right into the crypt.

"No"

"Keep attacking"

Dragoon ferociously attacked Galman, knocking it harder with every blow.

"Oh no, Galman"

"Go Dragoon"

"Galman, push it back"

Despite the beating Galman was taking, it somehow pushed Dragoon to the edge of the dish again. Once this was done it was done, it was ready to strike again.

"Galman, finish it"

"Dragoon evade"

As Galman swooped into attack, Dragoon moved away, leaving Kevin's blade to get thin air.

"No, Galman move to the other side!"

"Climb Dragoon"

Dragoon heeded Tyson's command, it shot up Gaudi's crypt like a dart, before moving along its roof.

"Dive Dragoon"

"What?"

Dragoon dived down like a dolphin, knocking Galman upwards.

"Evolution Storm attack"

"Oh no"

A huge tornado surrounded Tyson's beyblade, and Dragoon came out from the bottom, flying towards Galman. There was a crash as Dragoon collided with Galman, and knocked it out of the stadium.

After Kevin's beyblade was knocked out of the stadium, Dragoon returned to Tyson's open hand.

"The winner is Tyson"

"The G-Revolutions have defeated White Tiger X, what a huge upset for White Tiger X"

Tyson complimented Kevin on a hard fought battle, and then re-joined the G-Revolutions.

"That was a good battle, Kevin"

"Thanks, Tyson, put her there"

Tyson shook hands with Kevin, he happily went back to his team to celebrate. The White Tiger X were also celebrating, despite their loss they'd worked well and were thus pleased.

"Tomorrow will have the Blitzkrieg Boyz taking on the PPB All Starz"

"I wonder who'll make it tomorrow"

"We'll see, but we've won for today"

"To a great victory, guys"

"I wonder how the Blitzkrieg Boyz will do"

"So do I, it'll be great to see them in action"

"I'll tell you one thing, even though I lost to Lee, I had fun battling him"

"That's the way, Ray"

"We've all had fun, and we've won as well"

"That we have"

"Tyson, your diving attack into your special move was quite impressive"

"Thanks Kai, I got that idea from Kayla, at the Australian qualifiers"

"Who's Kayla?"

"She was competing in the Australian qualifiers, and she did that exact same thing"

"I see, that was a clever trick"

The G-Revolutions and White Tiger X parted ways, before going up to the stands to watch the next match.


	11. Wolf vs Buffalo and Whale vs Eagle

The World Championships

Chapter 11 Wolf vs. Buffalo and Whale vs. Eagle

After the G-Revolutions and White Tiger X had parted company, and they were back in their respective stands, DJ Jazzman announced the next teams.

"The first team to compete are the beyblading gladiators, the PPB All Starz"

A loud cheer flooded the stadium. While this happened, the PPB All Starz strolled in, all were ready to go.

"And their opponents, let's give a warm welcome to the Blitzkrieg Boyz"

The crowd clapped and cheered as the Blitzkrieg Boyz entered, and from her seat in the crowd, Luna blew Tala a kiss. Tala reciprocated, making her heart flutter.

Now at their respective benches, the Blitzkrieg Boyz and PPB All Starz prepared to battle. Before long, Steve Jones strolled up, he waited for his opponent.

"The PPB All Starz are sending Steve to the dish, with his combination of speed, strength and cunning are a no brainer in this high pressure situation"

"You said it, Brad, but who'll the Blitzkrieg Boyz send to counter"

Tala squared his shoulders and walked purposefully over, taking his position opposite Steve.

"Well there's your answer, AJ, the Blitzkrieg Boyz plan to fight fire with fire power, and when strength, speed and endurance are concerned it doesn't get much hotter than Tala"

As soon as Tala reached his position, the ground split open, revealing a stadium with the Royal Palace of Madrid, complete with its armoury and gardens.

"Gentleman, take your positions and prepare to launch on my order"

"Don't get too comfortable, because you won't be sticking around long"

"Strong words but can you back them up with action"

"You bet"

"Ready, and three, two, one, Let it rip"

"Let It Rip"

Steve and Tala launched their beyblades into the palace gardens, the two blades landed perfectly.

"Tryhorn attack"

Tryhorn responded to Steve's command, and began to slam Wolborg ferociously, striking it with heavy blows. However, despite the beating that his blade was taking, Tala didn't care remotely.

"And the game is on, Steve is in serious overdrive and he's not easing up at all, but Tala doesn't look worried because his Wolborg seems to be absorbing the offence"

"That's it, Steve, you're doing great"

"Keep up the steady attack"

"Go Tryhorn, attack"

Tryhorn began to slam Wolborg mercilessly, dealing it heavy damage, even though Tala was unconcerned.

"That's right, waste your energy on a pointless attack, and soon you'll be at my mercy"

Wolborg slammed Tryhorn hard, forcefully sending it to the edge of the dish.

"I think Steve's used up all his good luck mojo"

"Attack Tryhorn, hit him hard with your Stampede Rush"

A herd of huge buffalo appeared, and Steve's blade knocked Wolborg into the palace. Unfortunately for him though, Wolborg was still spinning.

"Now finish him off, Wolborg, Novae Rog"

Cold air and water vapour flowed from Wolborg's base, which enveloped Tryhorn, and a beautiful woman with long blue hair appeared. Then the woman turned round, becoming the majestic ice wolf that froze Steve's blade before Wolborg broke the ice surrounding Tryhorn, and knocked it clear of the dish.

"That was harsh"

"Let's make it official"

"The winner is Tala"

Wolborg returned to Tala's open hand, while Steve picked up Tryhorn and went back to the PPB All Starz. Tala also went and sat with the Blitzkrieg Boyz. Seeing Tala's win, Luna rushed down and flung her arms round his neck. Tala wrapped his arms round Luna's waist.

"Congratulations, Tala"

"Good luck for your battle, Luna"

"Thanks Tala"

"Whoa is Tala in love?"

"If his honey comes down like that, then surely he is"

After Tala and Steve had returned to their respective teams, and Luna had returned to her seat, Spencer and Michael stepped up, readily replacing them.

"With Tala's first round win, it rests on Spencer to tie it up, or can Michael ensure a decider"

"Three, two, one, let it rip"

Spencer and Michael readily launched their beyblades, both hit the ground running.

"Attack Seaborg"

"Go Trygle"

Seaborg and Trygle began viciously attacking each other, striking hard.

"Keep attacking, Seaborg"

Spencer is attacking aggressively, will this extreme strategy pay off"

"I won't let you take over, attack Trygle"

Trygle suddenly went into overdrive, viciously striking Seaborg like a bear in the woods.

"Trygle is in serious overdrive, it's striking Seaborg like crazy"

"Push it back, Seaborg"

Seaborg slammed Trygle, knocking it back for yards, before striking again.

"Seaborg, multi slam"

"Oh no"

Suddenly, Seaborg ferociously attacked Trygle, knocking it around like a tennis ball.

"Trygle, full force attack"

Trygle slammed Seaborg backwards, sending it into the armoury fence.

"Seaborg, attack with everything you've got"

Seaborg went all out, striking viciously, and dealing heavy damage with every blow.

"Spencer is going all out, he's striking ferociously"

"Trygle, hang on"

Somehow, Trygle summoned enough strength and pushed Seaborg straight out of the armoury.

"No way"

"Looks like this match is mine"

"We'll see about that"

"Indeed we will"

"Trygle attack"

"Go Seaborg"

Seaborg ferociously attacked Trygle, unrelentingly hammering it with heavy blows.

"Oh no"

"Finish it off"

"Not a chance, push it back Trygle"

"Keep going, Seaborg, push it back"

"I don't think so"

"Full force slam"

"Hang on, Seaborg"

"You're going to get wet"

Trygle, out of nowhere, summoned strength, and slammed Seaborg straight into the water.

"Thanks, Michael"

"What?"

"Seaborg is a natural water spirit, so by knocking him into the water, you've helped me"

"How?"

"Watch closely, Stramolyu"

A great yellow and purple sperm whale appeared, it leaped from the water and ate Trygle.

"No"

"It's over"

Indeed it was, for Trygle lay motionless on its side, while Seaborg leaped out of the water into Spencer's hand.

"Winner, Spencer"

"No way"

"Yes way"

"With Spencer's win, the Blitzkrieg Boyz have taken it all"

Michael skulked back to the PPB All Starz, miserable because of his defeat and dismayed at the Blitzkrieg Boyz.

"Nice job, Spencer"

"Congratulations"

"The Blitzkrieg Boyz will now advance"

"We're through"

"That we are"

"Yes, I wonder who'll we face in Dubai"

"But I'm sure we'll beat them"

A buzzing came from Tala's trouser pocket, he picked up his Samsung Galaxy S10 and saw a WhatsApp message from Luna, that read: "Cinema, tomorrow eve? xxx"

Tala replied: "Sure Luna, that would be lovely xxx"

Tala's phone buzzed again, he checked his WhatsApp. It was Luna, replying with: "It's a date?xxx"

Tala swiftly responded: "Yes, Luna"

"Who were you texting, Tala?"

"Luna"

"Is she on Transylvanian Edge?"

"Yeah"

"How can you be dating someone on an opposing team?"

"She's just a friend, Bryan"

"How can you be sure she's not trying to shift our focus?"

"Relax, I'm sure she isn't"

The Blitzkrieg Boyz and PPB All Starz made their way back, making sure they were sat in their proper seats.

"That was an epic two sessions, a huge upset for the PPB All Starz and a proud victory for the Blitzkrieg Boyz"

"Join us tomorrow to witness Frozen Fortitude clash with Transylvanian Edge, who will prevail, find out in tomorrow's clash"


	12. A Nocturnal Victory and Team Politics

The World Championships

Chapter 12 A Nocturnal Victory, Luna's First Date and Team Politics

As soon as The Blitzkrieg Boyz and PPB All Starz had parted company, and they were back in their respective stands, DJ Jazzman announced the next teams.

"First up are the arctic warriors Frozen Fortitude"

A loud cheer flooded the stadium. While this happened, Frozen Fortitude strolled in, all anxious to go. Anna was especially excited; she wanted the chance to go.

"And their opponents, let's give a warm welcome to those night time predators Transylvanian Edge"

The crowd clapped and cheered as Transylvanian Edge entered, and from his seat in the crowd, Tala blew Luna a kiss. Luna reciprocated, she was looking forward to their date, but would it distract her from battling?

Now at their respective benches, Frozen Fortitude and Transylvanian Edge prepared to battle.

"First up to represent Frozen Fortitude is the rabid wolverine Kira Sayers!"

"Kira may be pretty, but with her Glacial Quickhatch bit beast, she is one tough customer"

A sixteen-year-old girl with fair skin, hazel eyes and long yellow hair that was styled in a waterfall braid that hit her lower back, walked up to the closed platform, this was Kira Sayers.

"Her opponent, representing Transylvanian Edge, let's welcome the beautiful Ivy Quine"

"Ivy is one tough customer with her aerial attacks, so be careful down below or you'll go sky high"

Ivy Quine was a sixteen-year-old girl with fair skin, gold eyes and long wavy red and green hair that was falling to her elbows, she walked up and took her position opposite Kira.

"Let's take a look at the stadium today"

The ground split open like an orange, and smoke wafted up as the stadium was revealed. It was a large stadium, with Castell de Bellver in the middle, surrounded by trees and a large circular platform, with a round inner yard in the centre.

"How impressive, a Castell de Bellver stadium, the girls will have to be careful where they launch"

Kira took her launcher, ripcord and Beyblade off of her leggings and readied them. Ivy prepared quickly, removing her items from her short black floral dress.

"3,2,1, let it rip"

Ivy launched her orange Beyblade into the inner yard, Kira promptly followed suit with her red Beyblade. The two hit the inner yard safely, spinning round one another.

"Glacial Quickhatch, attack"

"Go, Nimbus"

Glacial Quickhatch and Nimbus responded to their owners' commands, and began to attack each other.

"Keep attacking, Glacial Quickhatch"

"Push it back now, Nimbus"

Nimbus ferociously pushed Glacial Quickhatch backwards, much to Kira's annoyance and chagrin.

"Darn it"

"Nimbus, climb now"

"What is Ivy up to?"

"She appears to be climbing"

Ivy's beyblade shot up one of the turrets, like a climbing rose, before stopping at the top.

"What's going on here?"

"Nimbus, let's show Kira the real power of an owl, dive and slam"

Nimbus shot down like a comet, moving at incredible speeds that surprised Ivy. Then it slammed Glacial Quickhatch, knocking it into the far wall.

"That was an impressive attack by Ivy, can Kira regroup?"

"You said it, Brad, Ivy's in the driver's seat now"

"Now, Glacial Quickhatch, attack"

Suddenly, Kira's blade gained power from nowhere, it shot out and slammed Nimbus hard and knocked it away.

"Kira's sent her blade into overdrive; can Ivy maintain her attack?"

"Good question, Brad"

"Keep going, Glacial Quickhatch"

"Nimbus, push it back"

Nimbus slammed Glacial Quickhatch, sending it back like a tennis ball.

"No way, Glacial Quickhatch, attack, and don't let up on her"

"Bring it on, Kira"

"With pleasure, attack, Glacial Quickhatch"

"You too, Nimbus"

Nimbus and Glacial Quickhatch began trading fierce blows, and sparks flew with each touch.

"Okay, Nimbus, climb"

"What are you up to?"

Nimbus shot up the turret, dancing on its side, but not falling or faltering.

"What does Ivy think she's doing?"

"I don't know, Brad"

"Nimbus, Whisper In The Wind"

A huge eagle owl wearing a steel helmet, that was encrusted with brightly coloured jewels, appeared, surrounded by a gust of wind. The owl screeched and shot down.

Glacial Quickhatch was slammed, it flew into the turret with a crash that shook the stadium.

"Has Ivy beaten Kira?"

"Have Transylvanian Edge won the first round?"

Suddenly, the dust began to clear and much to everyone's surprise, Kira's blade was still spinning. Glacial Quickhatch, despite being hit by Nimbus's Whisper In The Wind attack, was defying the odds.

"That's it, I'm through playing"

"Looks like Kira is really turning it up"

"Ivy had better watch herself"

"Glacial Quickhatch, Tundra Bladestorm"

Silver light surrounded Kira's blade, and a wolverine, clad in spiked ice armour appeared, snarling. The wolverine's eyes glowed and it emitted a barrage of glowing purple tundra blades.

The tundra blades hit Nimbus, and one knocked it out of the stadium, and high into the air.

"Has Kira done it?"

"That was one powerful slam"

"Looks like Ivy's in big trouble"

"Nimbus, dive"

"What does Ivy think she's doing?"

"Looks like she's doing another aerial attack"

Nimbus adjusted and dived like a jet plane, shooting down like a comet.

"No way"

"Fraid so"

Then with a slam, Nimbus smacked Glacial Quickhatch into the air, and for a split second both blades were airborne.

"Starshine Gust"

"Oh no"

The eagle owl appeared once again, this time its wings were glowing blue. Upon flapping its wings, it emitted a gust of wind with shining star flecks in it. The wind gust blew Glacial Quickhatch out of the stadium, to the floor in front of Kira's feet. Kira stood still, her body was shaking and she wanted to cry with disappointment, and she tried to move back but her body wouldn't listen to her.

"What an upset and turnaround"

"Kira had the match won, but somehow it wasn't meant to happen"

"Hey, Kira"

"What's up?"

"That was an awesome battle, let's do it again sometime"

"I'd love to, Ivy, I really would"

The two girls shook hands, and though Kira had lost, and she felt sad she was also pleased because she had given her all and enjoyed herself.

"Next up for Transylvanian Edge is the charismatic wolf of the night Luna Forrest"

"Luna's Greyfang bit beast fits her like glue because she looks innocent, but when battling she is a ferocious wolf"

Although nervous, Luna plucked up her courage and walked slowly towards the stadium. As she got there, she heard a voice from the crowd. Looking up, she saw Tala sitting with the Blitzkrieg Boyz, and something moved in her chest.

"Hey, Luna, good luck give it your all, and most importantly believe in yourself, girl"

"Thanks Tala, you battled amazingly yesterday"

"I'm certain you'll do amazingly too, Luna"

A rush of strength flowed through Luna, and her heart fluttered as she heard Tala encourage her. With her newfound courage, she stood calmly at the stadium's edge, her left hand was resting on her hip.

"Let's hear it for her opponent, give it up for the sly fox Anna Walker"

"Anna Walker is one tough customer with her Blizzard Vulpes' Aurora Wave attack"

A beautiful sixteen-year-old girl with fair skin, long wavy elbow length ice blue hair and the most amazing purple eyes, strode up to the stadium and took her position, this was Anna Walker.

"With Ivy taking the first round, it falls to Anna to tie it up, but can Luna ensure Transylvanian Edge's victory"

Luna removed her launcher, ripcord and beyblade from her jeans and stood readily and waiting. Anna followed suit, taking her equipment from her A-line jean skirt.

"3,2,1, Let it rip"

Luna and Anna wasted no time launching their respective blades, which hit the stadium perfectly.

"Blizzard Vulpes, attack now"

"Greyfang, evade"

Anna's white beyblade shot forwards, only meeting thin air as Luna's black beyblade moved gracefully aside.

"Luna has dodged Anna's opening move, can Anna regroup?"

"Greyfang, slam now"

Greyfang heeded Luna's command, and slammed Blizzard Vulpes from behind, knocking it forwards.

"No way"

"Greyfang, keep up the attack"

Luna's beyblade began a ferocious attack on Blizzard Vulpes, striking remorselessly and not giving it any room to defend.

"Luna is taking the battle right to Anna"

"Luna is attacking aggressively; will her extreme strategy pay off?"

"You won't win, she-wolf, attack, Blizzard Vulpes"

"Who're you to call me a she-wolf?"

Suddenly, Anna's blade went all out, viciously attacking Greyfang, dealing heavy blows left, right and centre.

"Fight back, Greyfang"

Greyfang slammed Blizzard Vulpes hard, sending it backwards into the turret.

"Oh no"

"Greyfang, keep on the offensive and don't stop"

Luna's beyblade's spinning power shot up, and it flew at Blizzard Vulpes, striking unrelentingly.

"Luna is really going all out, she's striking so fast, Anna can barely move"

"Can Anna still win?"

"That's it, Blizzard Vulpes, attack and show no mercy"

"Just try it"

"With pleasure"

Blizzard Vulpes responded to Anna's command, it spun with greater velocity and began striking Greyfang ferociously.

"Anna has definitely woken up, she's striking like there's no tomorrow, can Luna regain control"

"Looks like Luna will be out in the cold, and Frozen Fortitude will take the second round"

"I'll win this for my team, and most of all for Canada, Blizzard Vulpes, hit it, Aurora Wave"

An Arctic fox appeared, barking and it emitted a powerful multi-coloured beam surrounded by ice, from its mouth. The beam shot at Luna's blade like a jet, ready to knock it out, white light surrounded Anna's blade as this happened.

"Oh yeah, two can play at that game, Greyfang, Chaos Moon Blaze"

A full moon glowing with emerald green light rose, and the black North-western wolf appeared, howling to the sky. The wolf breathed a jet of fiery green energy that collided with the spectrum, causing a huge light flash that blinded everybody.

"Who won?"

"I can't see for all the light"

The light gradually cleared, revealing Blizzard Vulpes was knocked out of the stadium, and Greyfang was still spinning.

"Luna has taken the match, so Transylvanian Edge have won"

"The thrill of victory and the agony of defeat, congratulations to Transylvanian Edge"

Though she had won, Luna didn't go back to her team, for she could clearly see that Anna was in tears. She walked over to her opponent, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you crying, Anna?"

"I lost"

"I know but you did really well"

"Thanks"

"Put her there"

Anna shook Luna's hand before the girls separated, returning to their benches. Tala walked down from the stand, and met Luna.

"Congratulations, you were amazing, Luna"

"Thanks, Tala"

"Any thoughts on what film you want to see tonight?"

"Yeah, I really want to see Stardust"

"Do you, I'd prefer Pet Semetary"

"That's scary, I saw The Culling and had nightmares for three months"

"That's no good, but try Pet Semetary, it's something different"

"Maybe"

"Tell you what, Luna, this time we'll see Stardust and next time we can see Pet Semetary, how's that sound?"

"Perfect, Stardust starts at six, so we should meet at five to get to the cinema"

"I agree"

"Pick me up from my room at five to five, and we'll go from there"

"Sure, Luna"

Luna threw her arms round Tala's neck, and Tala wrapped his round her waist, before the two parted company until the evening.

When Tala and Luna separated, they returned to their respective teams, neither of which were happy.

"Seriously, Tala, what is going on between you and that girl?"

"Nothing, ok, Spencer, we're just becoming friends, that's all"

"Tala, there's definitely something going on between you and her, she's trying to distract us"

"Exactly, we want to win the championships, and you're too busy with a silly little love life"

Upon hearing this, Tala lost his cool once and for all, he wasn't trying to ruin their chances, and he was angry that his teammates were trying to ruin his friendship with Luna.

"All of you, shut up right now, Luna isn't trying to ruin things between us, and she's not done anything wrong to anyone so don't judge her like that"

"Sorry"

Back on Transylvanian Edge's bench, Zane Drysdale, the team captain was giving Luna grief.

"Luna, what is going on between you and that guy?"

"Nothing"

"There's definitely something going on, I can tell you that"

"Seriously, there isn't so leave it"

"Don't lie to me, your love life might get in the way of our victory"

"Leave it, Zane"

"Ok fine, but it'll be your fault if we lose"

"Oh so now you're blaming me"

"No"

With the battles over, everybody dispersed the stadium, and went back to the hotel in order to rest up before tomorrow's match.

Tala looked at the clock in the room, it read quarter to five and he quickly left to collect Luna.

It took a full ten minutes for Tala to reach the room, and when he did, he knocked twice. He took a few steps back, and waited patiently for it to open. Tala didn't have long to wait before the door opened, and Luna was standing there. Although, Luna was still in her usual outfit, save for a trench coat, she had applied blue eye shadow and was wearing a cowboy hat.

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks, Tala, you look very handsome yourself"

Tala reached out his hand, and Luna gladly took it before the two left. The walk to the taxi park was long, but neither Tala nor Luna minded, for they were too busy enjoying each other's company. After a long walk, Tala and Luna entered a taxi.

"Where to?"

"Arenas De Barcelona Multicines, please"

The taxi driver drove away, leaving the taxi park behind them. As they drove, they passed several sights in Barcelona, including the aquarium. Luna's eyes lit up upon seeing the aquarium, it reminded her of her childhood and when she saw the fish.

"We should go there next, what do you think, Tala?"

"I think we should as well"

After a long drive, the taxi reached Arenas De Barcelona Multicines, Tala and Luna split the fare and paid equally, before walking arm in arm into the cinema.

"Perfect, we're here fifteen minutes early, so that means we can get snacks, you want anything in particular, Luna?"

"I'll have nachos and Tango Ice Blast, what about you? also I'll pay for the tickets as you're paying for snacks"

"I'll get a hot dog and Tango Ice Blast, thanks Luna"

"You're welcome"

Tala and Luna walked over to the counter, where Luna readily got the money out to pay.

"Can I have two tickets for the six-o clock showing of Stardust please?"

"That'll be 15, please, and where would you like to sit and it is in screen 7?"

"Back please"

"Available are K6 and K7"

"That's perfect"

Luna paid 15 with a ten and five euro note and the tickets were printed, before the cashier gave them to her.

"Here you go, anything else?"

"Thanks"

"Can I have two regular Tango Ice Blasts, a nacho libre hot dog and nachos with everything?"

"What flavour Tango Ice Blasts do you want?"

"What flavour do you want, Luna?"

"I'll have a bubblegum and strawberry please"

"One bubblegum and strawberry and one blue raspberry and cherry"

"That'll be 8.50"

"Here you go"

"Thank you, enjoy the film, and here are your snacks"

Tala carried his hot dog and Tango Ice Blast in one hand, while Luna did the same with her nachos. Her other arm was linked through Tala's, as the two walked towards the cinema screens.

Luna quickly presented the tickets, which were then pierced and they went on through.

It was a long walk to Row K, and it was especially hard to carry the food. Thankfully though, nobody dropped anything and Tala sat down in his seat, next to Luna.

Trailers for new upcoming films played, showing the cinema's future productions. However, not long passed before an announcement stated it was time for Stardust.

The opening credits flooded down, fronting a starlit background and a walled kingdom. Afterwards, the word Stardust appeared in gold writing.

Throughout the film, Tala and Luna shared her nachos, and Tala broke off some of his hot dog for her.

"Thanks, Tala"

"You're welcome, Luna"

At the end of the film, Luna found herself crying as she watched the hero and heroine ascending to the stars. Tala saw, and placed his arm round her waist and Luna did the same.

"What's wrong, Luna?"

"It's sad to see the hero and heroine ascending this way"

"Don't cry, they haven't died"

After the film, Tala and Luna walked out, arms round each other's waists as they made their way to the car park, entering a taxi back to the hotel.

"How did you enjoy it, Luna?"

"I loved it, especially the storyline"

"I'm glad, next time do you feel like Mr. Cod and seeing Thor"

"I'd love that"

The drive back to the hotel was long, but Tala and Luna were enjoying each other's company so much, that neither cared.

It was nine o clock in the evening when the taxi returned, and after exiting, Tala walked hand in hand with Luna, upstairs to Transylvanian Edge's room.

"Thanks for tonight, Tala"

"My pleasure, Luna, before you go in, I've got a present for you"

Tala presented Luna with a bouquet of red roses, that he had chosen after his round.

"Thank you so much, Tala, they're beautiful" Luna smiled with tears in her eyes as she accepted them.

"My pleasure, Luna"

Luna threw her arms round Tala's neck, and he in turn wrapped his arms round her waist, while the two kissed sweetly before parting company.

Tala bid Luna goodbye, before gladly walking back to his room with the Blitzkrieg Boyz.

"Where have you been?"

"Just to the cinema, Bryan"

"Did you see Stardust and was it with that girl?"

"Yes, and don't criticise Luna"

"I'm not criticising her, just curious"

"Ok, but don't start making assumptions"

"I'm not, but I'm concerned about her impeding on our chances in the championship"

"Don't worry about that, nothing's going on between us" Tala lied

"Goodnight, Bryan"

Tala quickly got into bed after changing into pyjamas, falling asleep quicker than the others. Though the others were concerned, was their captain trying to ruin their chances.


	13. Victory From The Seas

The World Championships

Chapter 13 Victory From The Seas

After the defeat of Frozen Fortitude, the two teams separated and returned to the stands. DJ Jazzman was quick to announce the next competitors.

"Making their way to the dish, representing Northern Ireland they are the oceans' worst fears, let's give a warm welcome to Ocean Shine"

The entire stadium clapped and cheered as Ocean Shine walked in, respect and adulation lingered in everyone's eyes. All five members were ready for action, and to make a statement.

"And let's introduce the all new competitors, the ever risky Risk Factor"

Risk Factor strolled in, Mr. Coupe was walking confidently behind, he was puffed up with self-importance as his team walked in.

The crowd clapped and cheered, save for Tyson who watched Mr. Coupe closely, he was concerned about him. From his seat with the Blitzkrieg Boyz, Tala blew Luna a kiss, and she in turn reciprocated, she yearned to profess her love for him.

Ocean Shine and Risk Factor sat down separately, on opposite sides of the stadium, preparing for battle.

"Stepping up to represent Ocean Shine is the beautiful but deadly, Larysa Turner"

A beautiful sixteen-year-old girl with fair skin, amazing dark pink eyes and long lustrous waist length orange hair, walked up to the platform. Larysa walked calmly up, she was looking forward to representing Ocean Shine.

"Larysa may be beautiful, but with her Tlaloc bit beast's Venom Spike attack, she'll have you poisoned"

"Her opponent, representing Risk Factor is the constrictor Kristin Ledbrook"

Kristin Ledbrook was also sixteen, she had long fire coloured hair like her sister Vanessa, and the same Azure green eyes.

"Kristin's Marsh Brongersmai bit beast can really tie opponents up, so tread carefully around this wily lass"

Kristin and Larysa stood opposite one another, both were itching to launch their blades and get started. The ground opened, revealing a stadium that looked like the river Ebro, surrounded by a small town on both sides.

"3,2,1 Let It Rip"

Larysa removed her launcher, ripcord and beyblade from her denim shorts, and launched first, with Kristin quickly following suit. The two beyblades hit the road around the river's edge, with Marsh Brongersmai trailing Tlaloc.

"Marsh Brongersmai, full force attack"

Kristin's gold beyblade began to attack Larysa's red one, slamming it ferociously like a tennis ball. However, despite the ferocious attack by Marsh Brongersmai, Larysa wasn't at all worried, she stayed relaxed as Kristin attacked.

"Kristin is taking the battle to Larysa, what an aggressive attack"

"Can Larysa regroup, or will she go overboard?"

"Slam Marsh Brongersmai"

Marsh Brongersmai slammed Tlaloc into the river, water flew up as Larysa's blade made a splash.

"Has Kristin done it?, is Larysa sunk?"

What nobody had noticed was the smile on Larysa's face, she was grinning calmly at Kristin, who looked at her opponent with a confused expression.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Tlaloc is a natural water spirit, so by knocking him into the water, you've done me a favour"

"What?"

Sure enough, the fin of a lionfish appeared in the river, circling round and round.

"I'll get to you, Larysa"

"Just try it"

"With pleasure, Marsh Brongersmai, dive for the water"

Marsh Brongersmai dived off the edge and into the river, a small splash rang out as the blade hit the water.

"Well done for walking into my trap"

"What do you mean?"

"Tlaloc, Venom Spike"

A lionfish with a jewelled crown on its head appeared, it swum up and caught Marsh Brongersmai on its dorsal fin. The blood python hissed in pain, and Kristin's blade was slammed onto land and then it stopped spinning.

"Winner, Larysa"

Larysa's blade returned to her open hand, and while Kristin picked up Marsh Brongersmai, she walked away. Kristin sauntered back to Risk Factor and sat down.

"It's nothing to be sad about, Kristin, you did very well, very well indeed because now we can use our strategy of illegality"

"Thanks, Mr. Coupe"

As quickly as Kristin and Larysa had separated, Taylor took Kristin's place and her opponent was a strikingly beautiful seventeen-year-old girl with fair skin, brown eyes and long dark brown hair that was falling to her hips, pulled over her ears with an embellished headband. The girl walked purposefully to the stadium, her dark blue high heeled pumps clicked on the hard floor with each step she took, this was Rowena Vikander. Upon reaching the stadium, Rowena stared confidently at Taylor, her eyes held a confident and fierce look, and she was determined to get started.

"Beybladers, are you done with your final adjustments?"

Neither Taylor nor Rowena spoke, they just stared one another down, itching to start.

Taylor readied her launcher, ripcord and orange beyblade, removing both from her jeans. Rowena followed suit, she took her ripcord, launcher and blue beyblade from her short, tight skirt and thigh high stockings respectively.

"3,2,1 Let It Rip"

The two girls launched readily, their blades connected with the dry path, much to Rowena's disappointment.

"Tundra Alpinus attack"

"Go Caspian"

Taylor's orange beyblade clashed with Rowena's blue one, sparks flew as the two blades collided.

"Keep attacking, Caspian, don't let up on her"

"Oh no, push it back now, Tundra Alpinus"

Tundra Alpinus slammed Caspian backwards, knocking it into the town hall with a crash.

"Oh no"

"Keep on the offensive, Tundra Alpinus"

"No way, slam back, Caspian"

As Tundra Alpinus continued to attack, Caspian slammed back, knocking Taylor's blade flying.

"No way"

"Caspian head for the water now"

"Not if I can help it, regroup Tundra Alpinus"

Tundra Alpinus repositioned and flew back at Caspian, slamming it back hard.

"Oh no, hang in there, Caspian"

"Keep attacking"

Suddenly, Tundra Alpinus viciously attacked Caspian, striking so fast Rowena could barely act.

"Slam"

Tundra Alpinus slammed Caspian right into the water, a small wave of water hit the path. Rowena smiled, she now had the advantage, it was time for her to finish things off.

"Caspian, Black Wave Cyclone, attack"

A large tiger shark, clad in iron armour from head to tail, with an emerald encrusted in its helmet, appeared roaring and it swum swiftly round in a circle, creating a huge twister of water and wind.

"She's concentrating on her attack, that means her defence is wide open, Tundra Alpinus, Savannah Firestorm"

An Ussuri Dhole appeared, snarling as yellow fire surrounded the blade. It zoomed straight into the watery cyclone, shooting for the shark.

"Taylor's going straight for the eye of the storm, she's heading straight into Rowena's attack"

"You said it, Brad, I wonder about the outcome"

Though Taylor's attack was powerful, the water from Rowena's attack was putting out the fire.

"Oh no"

"You're done"

In seconds, Taylor's blade was on top of Rowena's, though it was teetering greatly. Caspian then leaped sideways, biting the dhole's stomach and a tornado of water flowed from the stadium. Then Taylor's beyblade hit the ground, though it was still spinning, and it then dropped to its side, motionless.

"Tundra Alpinus has dropped, and Caspian's still spinning.

"Rowena has done it, Ocean Shine take the round"

Caspian returned to Rowena's open hand, she smiled broadly as she caught her blade, and strolled back to her teammates. Taylor picked up Tundra Alpinus and walked away, returning to Risk Factor.

"That was intense, a thrilling victory for Ocean Shine and a devastating loss for Risk Factor"

"Nice one, Ronny"

"Thanks Fergus, I hope we can keep it up though"

"Let's hope we do"

"I'm sure we will, especially in Dubai"

"Well I sure showed Taylor what's it's like to swim with a shark"

"That you did, Ronny"

Back with Risk Factor, Mr. Coupe conferred with Billu, and he told Risk Factor to huddle up.

"We may have lost this round. However, in Dubai we shall bring out our illegal beyblades and victory will certainly be ours, Billu will you be implementing the illegal blades?"

"That was an epic battle, join us tomorrow to see the Venom Snakes and Mythic Blade duke it out"


	14. Mythic Blade's Debut Victory

The World Championships

Chapter 14 Mythic Blade's Debut Victory

Ocean Shine and Risk Factor were now seated in the stands, along with the other teams, save for two. Those two would be competing in the last leg of Spain, before everybody left for Dubai the next morning.

"Welcome to the final battle of Spain, the two teams competing are the mightiest of the mighty"

"First up let's a give a warm welcome to the legendary warriors of beyblade, making their way to the stadium are Georgia's icons Mythic Blade"

The whole stadium clapped and cheered as three boys and two girls walked up, these five bladers made up Mythic Blade and all of them were excited and nervous, especially because this was their very first match.

"Now let's meet their opponents, these five bladers are new upstarts but tread carefully round them because they'll hit you with their poison, give it up for the Venom Snakes"

The Venom Snakes walked confidently through the opposite door, they were raring to go and make a statement in their debut match. Sienna and Jasmine were especially ready, because both of them were ready to show themselves in action.

Upon reaching their respective benches, Mythic Blade and the Venom Snakes sat down opposite each other. The Venom Snakes were particularly unsure as to who should go first, while Mythic Blade had made a decision. Finally, the Venom Snakes had chosen, but neither team moved from their spots.

"Mythic Blade's first representative is their leader Troy Parsons"

"Troy is one tough customer and with his Lostowr bit beast's Tidal Blast attack, he can wash away the competition"

A sixteen-year-old boy with standing up brown hair, brown eyes and a light skin tone, walked purposefully to the stadium, this was Troy Parsons, the captain of Mythic Blade.

He stood still upon reaching the stadium, waiting patiently for his opponent.

"His opponent is Queensland's own and the leader of the Venom Snakes Xavier Smith"

"Xavier is one sneaky blader and he is bound to poison his opponents"

Xavier stood up, walking over to meet Troy, he was eager to make a statement for the Venom Snakes.

Troy and Xavier stood opposite each other, both were raring to go when the ground separated, revealing the stadium. The stadium looked like Parque de Maria Luisa, and it was complete with flora, fauna and benches with a beautiful river that was full of fake fish and swans in the middle.

"How clever, a stadium based off of Parque de Maria Luisa, let's see how well the boys do"

Troy removed his launcher, ripcord and beyblade from his jeans, preparing them to launch. Xavier followed suit, readying his beyblade eagerly.

"3,2,1 Let It Rip"

Upon hearing the command, the two beybladers launched readily and their blades hit the grass next to the river.

"Lostowr, attack"

"Go, Forest Crotalus"

Troy's dark blue beyblade slammed Xavier's gold blade, sparks flew as the two blades clashed.

"Keep going, Lostowr, full force attack"

"That's the way, Troy"

"Keep up the steady attack"

"Lostowr, slam now"

Lostowr slammed Forest Crotalus back, sending it flying into the floral bush.

"Forest Crotalus, attack, multislam"

"Go, Lostowr"

Forest Crotalus viciously attacked Lostowr, dealing heavy blows like a bear in the woods, drilling in hard.

"Keep going, now slam"

"Push it back now"

As Forest Crotalus slammed Lostowr back, Troy's beyblade began to increase in velocity. It shunted Forest Crotalus right back, sending it into a tree.

"No way"

"Finish him off"

"Forest Crotalus, full power slam"

Xavier's blade summoned all its remaining strength, and with one mighty slam it send Lostowr flying. A loud splash rang out as it hit the water, which came onto the land.

Xavier walked away from the dish, confident that he had won. However, what he hadn't noticed was the smile on Troy's face.

"Lostowr, Tidal Blast"

"Oh no"

A huge sea serpent with dark blue skin, gold eyes and two rows of sharp teeth, appeared roaring, it opened its huge mouth and exhaled a blast of water, the water washed Xavier's blade away like a wave.

After Forest Crotalus fell out of the stadium, Lostowr returned to Troy's open hand. He caught his blade gladly, while Mythic Blade clapped and cheered. However, as Xavier picked up his blade and prepared to leave, Troy approached him.

"It was a pleasure to face you today, Xavier, and although I won you also fought well, put her there"

"Thanks, Troy"

Xavier shook Troy's hand before returning to join the Venom Snakes, who despite being disappointed at their loss, they were still smiling.

Noah soon stood up, he walked over to the stadium and replaced Xavier. It wasn't long before a sixteen-year-old boy with an afro and brown eyes, walked up, this was Isadore Daniels.

The two beybladers stood opposite each other, waiting to start. For Noah it was about tying things up, while Isadore wanted to ensure Mythic Blade's victory.

Noah removed his launcher, ripcord and beyblade from his jeans. Isadore followed suit, doing the same, he was itching to go.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip"

The boys readily launched their beyblades into the stadium, both were putting their hearts into the game.

"Jeseneq, attack"

"Go Coastal Angusticeps"

Isadore's dark green beyblade slammed into Noah's bright green blade, the two beyblades struck viciously, each drilling the other like a knife.

"Jeseneq, slam now"

"You too, Coastal Angusticeps"

Jeseneq slammed hard, while Coastal Angusticeps did the same, the two blades struck hard, their attacks met in the middle.

"Jeseneq, push it back"

Isadore's beyblade slammed Coastal Angusticeps right back, Noah was shocked when his beyblade hit a tree.

"Coastal Angusticeps, attack"

"Jeseneq evade"

As Coastal Angusticeps zoomed in to attack, Jeseneq gracefully moved away and Noah's beyblade hit thin air.

"Drat"

"Now, Jeseneq, multi slam"

Jeseneq viciously slammed Coastal Angusticeps like a tennis ball, knocking it about hard, much to Noah's worry and dismay.

"Jeseneq, full power slam"

"Oh no"

Coastal Angusticeps was slammed through the air like a comet, it hit the ground hard though it was still spinning.

"No way"

"Finish him off, Jeseneq, full power attack"

"Not a chance, Coastal Angusticeps, full power and hit him hard"

Both Jeseneq and Coastal Angusticeps began to spin with increased velocity, the two blades flew at each other, drilling hard and grinding the opposite direction.

"Jeseneq, push it back now"

"You push it back, Coastal Angusticeps"

Suddenly, Coastal Angusticeps slammed Jeseneq backwards like a door, knocking it away hard.

"Keep attacking, Coastal Angusticeps"

Coastal Angusticeps ferociously attacked Jeseneq, violently striking so fast, Isadore could barely react.

"Now finish him off, Bane Fang"

A green mamba appeared, it hissed loudly and bit the huge basilisk, drilling in hard.

"Jeseneq, Swamp Flame Blast"

A huge bottle green basilisk wearing a gold crown encrusted with a sapphire appeared, it roared a thunderous and awful roar before breathing a powerful blast of green fire from its mouth. The fire scorched the green mamba before Isadore's blade slammed Coastal Angusticeps out of the stadium.

Noah watched in horror as his beyblade flew out of the stadium, to his feet before it hit the ground lightly. Jeseneq returned to Isadore's open hand, and he congratulated Noah for a good battle.

"Isadore wins and Mythic Blade take it all"

"Spain held some epic battles but all good things must come to an end, see you in Dubai for the next round of this epic tournament"


	15. Seven and a Half Hours In The Air

The World Championships

Chapter 15 Seven And A Half Hours In The Air

The next morning, all twelve competing teams filled twelve seven seater taxis, all of which were heading to Barcelona airport to go to the next country for the World Championships: Dubai, United Arab Emirates. It was a long drive to Barcelona airport, but that was nothing compared to the plane journeys that would be taking the bladers to Dubai.

Barcelona airport was bigger than both the Japanese and Australian airports put together. Huge planes roared overhead as the taxis pulled up into the car park.

In the car park, all twelve teams exited their respective taxis, before walking into the spacious airport departure lounge.

"Guys, we're on Emirates flight 234 and it's gate 19"

"Ok, Chief ,let's get inside"

"No rush, Tyson, our flight isn't until quarter to eleven"

"Phew, at least we can relax"

After taking their toilet breaks, the G-Revolutions filled the departure lounge for Emirates Flight 234 to Dubai, as they moved they noticed the other teams moving, filling the other departure lounges to Dubai. As everybody moved, Tyson could hear Mr. Coupe discussing plans for Risk Factor's match against Le Croix.

As Tyson heard, he began to feel concerned, quick as lightning he reported back to the G-Revolutions.

"Guys, I've got some bad news"

"What's wrong, Tyson?"

"Risk Factor are using illegal beyblades, I overheard Mr. Coupe"

"That's bad, Mr. Coupe seems dangerous"

"We need to be careful"

"Too right, it's as I feared"

"That it is"

"We need to be on our toes, especially since Mr. Coupe must be dangerous"

"You're right, we will but hopefully we can beat him"

"All passengers for Emirates Flight 234 to Dubai, it is now time to board"

"We'll worry about Mr. Coupe later, right now we have to board the plane"

The G-Revolutions stood up, walking slowly down the long queue towards a large, white Boeing 777-X with Emirates written in large gold letters on its fuselage, the same words were written in Arabic on the two engines and red, green and black stripes on the tail.

Slowly but surely, the G-Revolutions filled the plane, along with all the other passengers, before they all sat down at the back. The plane slowly began to taxi down the runway, along with the eleven other planes that were heading to Dubai.

"Good morning, everybody, and welcome to Emirates Flight 234 from Barcelona to Dubai. We are first in line for take-off and we shall be in the air shortly. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Emirates. Enjoy your flight".

The aeroplane rumbled down the runway and up into the beautiful blue sky, as it did so, Barcelona was starting to look like a toy town. It was growing smaller and smaller as the aeroplane roared upwards, saying farewell to Barcelona and preparing to greet Dubai.

"This is your captain speaking, we shall be flying for seven hours and thirty-four minutes before we reach Dubai, I wish you all a pleasant flight and snacks will be coming round in twenty minutes"

"A seven hour flight, why do we have to be in the air this long?, I feel sick"

"Stop whining, Daichi, at least we're going to Dubai, so you might as well enjoy the flight, and you're sat on the end so getting to the toilet is easy for you"

"Yeah but, I get air sick, Tyson"

"I get that but we're in the air now"

"Fine then"

Daichi sulked as he sat back, he was irate that he had to travel in the air for seven and a half hours, sitting down as well. However, he just had to grin and bear for he couldn't complain.


	16. A Late Night Arrival

The World Championships

Chapter 16 A Late Night Arrival

It was two o clock in the morning when the planes touched down at Dubai International Airport. The sky was as black as ink, save for sparkling stars that lit it up like bright lights. One by one, the planes parked up at the exit tunnels and linked up to them.

"On behalf of United Arab Emirates, and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for flying on this trip and we look forward to seeing you on board again. Have a pleasant stay and for those participating in the Beyblade world championships, I wish you all the best of luck"

The passengers streamed out of Emirates Flight 234, with their hand luggage in tow. The G-Revolutions dragged themselves out of the plane and down the hall towards baggage reclaim.

At baggage reclaim, all eleven other competing teams were waiting to collect their bags and go to the hotel.

"I don't know about you, chief, but I'm exhausted, I can't wait to get to the hotel and lie down in bed."

"I agree, Tyson, we've had a long flight and a good rest is in order."

The wait for the baggage was long and tiresome, but what was harder was that it was like fishing, in that they had to be sure that they picked up the right bags.

One by one, each blader picked up their baggage and began dragging it away.

"Well, at least we're heading for the taxi park and then to the hotel."

"Are you tired, Tyson?"

"You bet I am, Daichi."

"Who do you think we'll facing next?"

"Apparently, we're against the Canadian team."

"Frozen Fortitude, right?"

"Yes, they'll be tough competition."

"They lost to Transylvanian Edge."

"True that."

With their baggage in hand, all the tired beybladers convened at the taxi park. They waited patiently for the taxis. It wasn't long before all twelve seven-seat taxis were ready and waiting.

"Finally, the taxis are here, let's hope there heading to the hotel and which one are we staying in?"

"They're heading for Jumeira beach hotel Amwaj suites, Tyson."

"Perfect, I'm exhausted"

Before anyone entered the taxis, the taxi drivers came out and helped put the baggage into the boot. Soon all the baggage was in the taxi boots and everyone was able to go in.

The G-Revolutions entered their seven-seater taxi, relaxing comfortably as it drove away. Tyson reclined and drifted off on the way, sleeping lightly and looking forwardto getting into bed. Though sleeping, he could see Taylor waving to him from another taxi, he sleepily waved back and focused on the match tomorrow.

The journey seemed long but thanks to the clear roads, it was over before anyone realised and everyone was at Jumeira Beach hotel. Swiftly, the twelve taxis filled the car park, and the exhausted Beybladers came out, hauling their cases to reception and then to their rooms.

"Who's competing tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Tyson but I feel the same way as you do about Mr. Coupe, I don't trust him."

"Good thing too, he might well be up to no good."

"Anyway, let's get some rest."

"I agree."

"We need to get a good rest."

"It's important to be at full strength."

"Whatever."

It wasn't long before everyone brushed their teeth and changed into pyjamas, before shaking the covers and pillows and reclining in their beds and going to sleep. Tyson was especially exhausted because of the long journeys, he also wanted to be at full strength for the battle against Frozen Fortitude.


	17. Risk Factor Are Found Out

The World Championships

Chapter 17 Risk Factor Are Found Out

It was nine o clock in the morning, and the twelve competing teams were breakfasted and waiting in the taxi park. Tala and Luna were not with their respective teams, but they were standing together with their arms wrapped round each other's waists.

"You feeling ok for today, Luna?"

"Definitely, I feel more used to it now, what about you, Tala?"

"It'll be fun to compete again, this time we're against the PPB All Starz but I don't know if I'll blade this time"

"Luna, don't feel nervous about it, you're an amazing beyblader and I'm sure you'll do well"

"Thanks, Tala, you're an amazing beyblader too"

Luna nuzzled her head into the crook between Tala's neck and shoulder, and for a while they stood holding each other lovingly.

"Tala, we need to go"

"I'm just coming"

"Hurry up"

"Luna, I have to go now but I'll see you there"

"Same for you, Tala"

Luna wrapped her arms round Tala's neck, while Tala wrapped his arms round her waist and the two kissed before parting company.

Tala entered the taxi with the Blitzkrieg Boyz, and Bryan grilled him, he was determined to find out about Luna.

"Seriously, Tala, what's going on between you and that girl?"

"Leave it, Bryan, what's the problem?"

"Your romance is going to kill our chances at winning"

"Why are you so concerned about winning?"

"We came second last year, and I want to improve that"

"Stop living in the past, Bryan"

"I'm not living in the past, I just think we should win"

"I get that, but Luna isn't a problem, she's only a girl"

"Yes, but you're not only a guy, Tala, you're our team captain"

"Ever think I could have a love life as well as be your captain?"

"No"

The drive to Al Dhafra Stadium was a long one, and it was ten o clock in the morning when everybody arrived.

"Good morning, Beyblade fanatics and welcome to the Round two of the beyblading World Championships, we're in beautiful Dubai and today's competitors will be Le Croix against the ever-risky Risk Factor"

A loud cheer rang through the stadium, as the excited crowd screamed and yelled.

"First to represent Le Croix, is their leader Miguel"

"Miguel is one tough blader, with his boy band good looks and serious blading style he could leave Risk Factor in the cold"

Miguel walked confidently to the stadium, he was perfectly composed and certain that Risk Factor would be easy to beat.

"His opponent is Risk Factor's own Giang Nyugen"

"Giang is one tough customer with his Grassland Collaris bit beast's Poison Belch attack"

A sixteen-year-old boy with brown hair and green eyes stepped up, defiantly staring Miguel down.

The ground split in half to unveil a stadium resembling the Dubai fountains, complete with a large lake with several fountains, with a circular path that had several shops going around the edge.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip"

Miguel swiftly launched Dark Gargoyle onto the path, Giang swiftly followed suit with Grassland Collaris.

"Dark Gargoyle, attack!"

"Go, Grassland Collaris!"

Dark Gargoyle and Grassland Collaris slammed each other hard, sparks flew as they connected.

"Stay on him!"

Dark Gargoyle viciously attacked Grassland Collaris, slamming it ferociously like a tennis ball.

"Giang will have to do some fancy footwork if he's going to stay alive in this one"

"Fire Execution!"

Two devil wings momentarily sprouted from Miguel's back for a short time. Then fire wrapped around Dark Gargoyle, forming a beautiful fiery tornado. The fire roared and swallowed Grassland Collaris, sending it flying from the stadium and to the floor beside Giang's feet.

"Winner Miguel"

Dark Gargoyle returned to Miguel's hand and he walked back to Le Croix's bench.

"Stepping up to represent Risk Factor is none other than Daryl Murphy"

"Billu, do you have Daryl's blade?"

"Yes, Mr. Coupe"

"Here you go, Daryl, now go and bring it home"

"Thank you, Mr. Coupe"

Daryl walked up to the stadium in Giang's place, he was calm, composed and focused.

Swiftly, Mathilda arrived to replace Miguel, she was determined to win and secure Le Croix's place.

"Next up for Le Croix is Mathilda"

"Beybladers, start your engines"

Mathilda and Daryl readied their blades and poised themselves to launch.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip"

"Pierce Hedgehog, chase him down"

Pierce Hedgehog heeded Mathilda's command and began pursuing Swampland Siamensis.

"Now attack, and stay on him"

Mathilda's yellow beyblade viciously attacked Swampland Siamensis, without giving any room whatsoever.

"Keep it up"

Pierce Hedgehog continued its relentless attack, refusing to even give an inch to Swampland Siamensis, sending on the run.

"Mathilda is taking the battle to Daryl, she's all over him"

"Why's Daryl's blade constantly on the run, it's like Risk Factor wants to lose"

"Ok, Daryl, I might as well just finish this off, Pierce Hedgehog, Poison Needle"

Mathilda sprouted fairy wings from her back, and she was surrounded by cotton plants. A hedgehog appeared and it projected poisonous needles from its back.

"Daryl, initiate Operation Corkscrew on my mark"

"Yes, Mr. Coupe"

Suddenly, two corkscrews shot out of Daryl's weight disk, they began to spin like drills and Swampland Siamensis sped up and zoomed towards Pierce Hedgehog. At the same time, a video camera was filming from the audience and locked onto Daryl's blade.

"Finish her off, Swampland Siamensis"

Swampland Siamensis got dangerously close to Mathilda's blade, the corkscrews began to drill it hard. The shrapnel of Pierce Hedgehog's blade base began to fall apart. Unbeknown to Daryl, the video camera was still filming, gaining evidence of Risk Factor's illegality.

"Oh no"

"Well done, Daryl"

"Pull back and slam, Swampland Siamensis"

Momentarily, Swampland Siamensis moved back before using its corkscrew weight disk to slam a damaged Pierce Hedgehog out of the dish. Seconds later, the video camera was gone, and a small flash caught a picture of Swampland Siamensis. Daryl's blade soon returned to his open hand, but not before, the video camera had filmed it.

"Who are you, and why were you filming the battle?"

A tall man with green eyes, flowing neck length black hair and a short beard, was sitting in the audience. He was wearing a pale green sweater with a granddad collar and cream trousers with a belt round them. A pair of aviator sunglasses rested on his forehead and a pair of Wrangler trainers were on his feet. Also, sitting on his right-hand side, was a large black and tan Bloodhound, who was wearing a black collar with an identification tag, with the word Sherlock written on it and a black harness with the words, Detective dog DO NOT PET on it.

"You don't need to know why"

The man then produced an identification card with a mug shot on one side, it read Detective Steve Daniels, BBA Detective. Afterwards, Mr. Daniels put his ID card away and wrote his findings in his notebook.

"Uh oh"

Daryl stayed where he was, uncertain of whether he should inform Mr. Coupe, that there was a detective after them.

It wasn't long before Miguel led the sobbing Mathilda back to Le Croix, before stepping up to face Daryl, who had received his new blade for the match.

Rage burned in Miguel's eyes as he faced Daryl, while his knuckles were shaking with fury.

"You damaged my partner's blade, and for that you will pay dearly"

"We'll see about that"

It wasn't long before the new stadium arose, it resembled a circus that was complete with tightropes going around the edges.

"It looks like Le Croix are sending their best blader, Miguel, who won round one, while Daryl is staying where he is"

"Three, Two, One, Let It Rip"

Daryl and Miguel quickly launched their blades onto the tightropes, Miguel's was in hot pursuit of Daryl's.

"All right, Dark Gargoyle, attack and don't let up on him"

Dark Gargoyle shot after Swampland Siamensis, starting a ferocious attack, it slammed into it like a hammer on nails.

"That's the way, keep it up"

Heeding Miguel's command, Dark Gargoyle shot down from the tightropes and repeatedly slammed Swampland Siamensis.

"Miguel is definitely taking advantage of those tightropes"

"Stay on him"

Now Dark Gargoyle had Swampland Siamensis on the run, it hunted it like a bear stealing sammon.

"Now, Daryl, initiate Operation Switchblade"

"Yes, sir"

Swampland Siamensis glowed purple, and leaned forwards and the blades on its weight disk sliced the tightrope but made it seem like it was intact. At the same time, Mr. Daniels filmed the occurrence with his video camera and took a picture on his photo camera before writing it down in his notebook.

Swampland Siamensis then smartly continued over the tightrope. However, when Dark Gargoyle tried to move, the rope snapped and Miguel's blade flipped and fell into the stadium. Mr. Daniels quickly filmed all of this happening and noted it down.

"That almost knocked Miguel out, and his blade is starting to wobble"

"No way,"

"Go, Swampland Siamensis, finish him off"

"Come on, Dark Gargoyle, snap out of it"

Dark Gargoyle managed to regain a little spinning power, luckily evading Swampland Siamensis.

"I dodged that, but I have to regroup"

No sooner had Miguel said that, a wave of purple energy shot out of the corkscrews on Swampland Siamensis's weight disk. It slammed Dark Gargoyle, smashing its blade base and sending it flying through the air. Fortunately, Mr. Daniels had got every second of the attack and had written it down.

Everyone was gobsmacked at Daryl's win, even Luna gritted her teeth and growled to herself as she witnessed the unfairness of Risk Factor's victory.

"I'll teach those sleezeballs a lesson if it means the death of me," Luna vowed

"Let's hear it for Daryl, and Risk Factor take it all"

Mr. Coupe and his team were ecstatic, he punched the air in defiance while the others cheered and clasped arms in victory. However, before long Daryl returned, torn about whether or not he should inform Mr. Coupe about Mr. Daniels.

"Well, as a result of Daryl's win, I feel that it's only right that I take you all to Massimo's Italian restaurant for our evening meal"

"Yes, I'd love that"

"Count me in"

"Sounds good"

"I agree"

"Well that's it for today's match, we will look forward to seeing you tomorrow to witness the Blitzkrieg Boyz battle Ocean Shine"


	18. Ocean Shine's Big Loss

The World Championships

Chapter 18 Ocean Shine's Big Loss

No sooner had Le Croix and Risk Factor separated, DJ Jazzman was announcing the next competing teams.

"Next up to compete are the Blitzkrieg Boyz and those sea predators, Ocean Shine!"

A loud cheer rang through the stadium, as the excited crowd screamed and yelled.

"First up to represent the Blitzkrieg Boyz is none other than Bryan"

Bryan Kuznetsov confidently stepped up to the dish, his heavy boots thumped the ground hard. He stood still, waiting patiently for his opponent. As if on cue, a boy with spiked brown hair and blue eyes, walked up and met him, this was Fergus Gibbs the leader of Ocean Shine.

"It looks like Ocean Shine are sending their leader up"

"Fergus will wash you away with his Poseidon bit beast's Sonic Tidal Wave attack"

"Let's unveil the stadium"

The ground split in half to unveil a stadium that looked exactly like the Dubai Fountains. It was complete with an array of shops and tall buildings surrounding either side.

"How clever, a stadium resembling Dubai Fountains"

"This should be a no brainer, I'm in my element as well"

"Just try it"

"3,2,1 Let It Rip"

Fergus launched first; his blue Beyblade hit the road perfectly. Bryan quickly followed suit and his teal Beyblade Falborg 2 G landed on the road as well.

"I've got to keep him out of the water at all costs"

"Poseidon, attack now"

"Go, Falborg, counterattack"

Poseidon and Falborg slammed into one another, sparks flew as the attack rings collided.

"Push it back, Falborg"

"Don't give in, Poseidon"

Both blades were locked together like bulls, they grinded against each other trying to knock one off.

"Falborg, attack"

Falborg heeded Bryan's command and viciously attacked Poseidon, slamming it hard with heavy blows.

"Push it back, now"

Poseidon gained power suddenly, it slammed Falborg back intensely, knocking it away.

"Now dive, Poseidon"

"Oh no, you don't, go, Falborg attack"

As Poseidon prepared to leap into the river, Falborg zoomed along the edge and began pushing it back towards the wall.

"No way"

"Keep going, you can't let him land in the water"

"Push him back now"

Poseidon shot forwards, slamming Falborg hard and sending it flying to the other side.

"Ok, that was close, but that doesn't mean I'm done"

"Dive, Poseidon"

Poseidon dived into the water with a splash, the dorsal fin of a long finned pilot whale was protruding from its surface.

"Poseidon has dived into the water, will Bryan be able to defeat Fergus"

"I have to win this at all costs"

Bryan thought carefully about what to do, he couldn't give in or it would cost the Blitzkrieg Boyz, especially seeing as Tala was often busy with Luna.

"Go, Poseidon, Sonic Tidal Wave"

A huge armoured long finned pilot whale with a ruby on its helmet, roared loudly and with one slam of its mighty tail it created a thunderous tidal wave that towered above the stadium.

"Falborg, Stroblitz attack"

A beautiful beam of blinding white light appeared and shone towards Fergus's blade, locking onto it. At that precise moment, the turquoise falcon appeared, with a shriek, it shot forwards and knocked Poseidon out of the stadium in broken pieces.

"Bryan has done it, Poseidon is out"

Falborg returned to Bryan's open hand while Fergus picked up the shattered pieces of Poseidon. Bryan walked up to Fergus and extended his hand; Fergus shook it firmly.

"That was a great battle, Fergus, put her there, my friend"

"Thanks, Bryan, too bad I have to get a new version of blade"

"Don't worry about it, at least you've still got your bit beast"

"That's something"

Fergus took the remains of his blade and went back to Ocean Shine. Soon after, Ian stepped up to replace Bryan, who returned to the Blitzkrieg Boyz and Bradan swiftly stood up and faced Ian.

"Next to represent the Blitzkrieg Boyz is none other than Ian Papov"

"Ian is one tough competitor with his Wyborg bit beast's Sand Bind attack, and he could crush the competition"

"His opponent is Bradan Downs, his Fontus bit beast's Electrical Bind attack can shock the opponent into submission.

"3,2,1 Let It Rip"

Bradan and Ian launched their beyblades simultaneously, the two blades followed one another like a dog chasing its tail.

"Wyborg, attack"

"Go, Fontus"

Ian's purple beyblade shot after Bradan's pale green one, pursuing it like a lion hunting a gazelle.

"Slam, Wyborg"

Wyborg slammed Fontus from behind, knocking it with a powerful blow and sending it forward.

"Fight back, Fontus"

Fontus zoomed towards Wyborg and locked it in a grinding fest, the two blades locked together, each trying to push the other off.

"Keep going, Wyborg, push him back"

"Don't let him, Fontus"

"Slam"

Wyborg knocked Fontus back hard, sending it flying into one of the buildings. Bradan saw this, he was frustrated and determined to win.

"Keep going, Wyborg, don't let up on him"

Wyborg viciously attacked Fontus, dealing heavy blows and striking so fast, Fontus could barely react. Bradan was furious and he had had enough of Fontus taking such a beating.

"Fontus, full power attack"

Out of nowhere, Fontus gained momentum and with one mighty slam, it sent Wyborg flying to edge of the road.

"No way, Wyborg, now attack with everything you've got"

Wyborg's power grew and it violently attacked Fontus, hitting with ferocity and increased rage.

"Keep going"

Heeding Ian's command, Wyborg went all out, it viciously attacked like a lion and had Fontus reeling.

"Now, finish him, Wyborg"

Wyborg slammed Fontus hard, knocking it flying for miles to the other side of the stadium.

"Wow, what a slam"

"Attack, Wyborg"

Wyborg zoomed up on Fontus, going faster with every second and shooting closer.

"Finish him, Wyborg, Sand Bind"

"Not if I can help it, Fontus, Venom Sting"

A stingray and Ian's snake bit beast appeared, Wyborg wrapped itself round Fontus while the stingray injected its venom into the snake. However, Wyborg's hold was too strong and with one slam, it knocked Fontus out, while Wyborg returned to Ian's open hand.

"Ian wins, the Blitzkrieg Boyz take it all"

"Join us tomorrow to see the G-Revolutions take on Frozen Fortitude"

Ian walked over to Bradan and extended his hand, Bradan shook it firmly, smiling after picking up his blade.

"Good battle, Bradan"

"You too, Ian"


	19. An Icy Cold Victory

The World Championships

Chapter 19 An Icy Cold Victory

After the Blitzkrieg Boyz had defeated Ocean Shine, the G-Revolutions and Frozen Fortitude made their way into the stadium.

"Please give a warm welcome to our champions, the G-Revolutions."

The G-Revolutions walked in together, sticking closely as they relaxed and thought about their opponents.

"Their opponents are the freezing cold Canadians Frozen Fortitude."

Frozen Fortitude strolled in, only one thing was on their minds, victory and how they would ensure it.

"First up for the G-Revolutions is Max."

Max walked up to the stadium, he was calm, poised and relaxed as he stood waiting for his opponent. He didn't have long to wait before a seventeen-year-old boy with spiked red hair and gold eyes, met him at the other side.

"Max's opponent is River McKnight, his Snow Panthera bit beast's Spectral Blizzard attack can do some major damage."

"Let's see what stadium, they'll face off in."

The ground split in two, unveiling a stadium that resembled Dubai Creek. It was complete with a saltwater estuary, a marina that was laden with boats, a golf course and a beautiful river.

"Wow, how beautiful, a Dubai Creek stadium."

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Max and River launched their blades onto the footpath surrounding the water, both blades landed perfectly and gracefully.

"Snow Panthera, attack."

"Go, Draciel."

Snow Panthera and Draciel shot towards one another, they collided with a bang in the middle.

"Push him back, Draciel."

"Slam, Snow Panthera."

Draciel was knocked back with a powerful slam by Snow Panthera, it shot backwards, hitting one of the houses.

"Draciel, attack."

Heeding Max's command, Draciel shot forwards and straight out like a jet.

"Snow Panthera, evade."

Draciel hit thin air, as Snow Panthera moved gracefully behind it, before stalking after it.

"Attack now, Snow Panthera."

Snow Panthera shot forwards, striking Draciel with a powerful blow and knocking it hard.

"Keep on the attack."

River's silver-grey blade stalked Draciel like a lion hunting a gazelle, ferociously it hunted and drew ever closer. Max was tense, he could hardly breathe as Snow Panthera closed on in him continuously.

"Snow Panthera, slam."

"Draciel, evade."

As Snow Panthera shot forwards to slam Max's blade, it moved aside, leaving River baffled.

"What happened?"

"Attack, Draciel."

Suddenly, Draciel went all out, it heeded Max's command and ferociously attacked, striking Snow Panthera like a tennis ball.

"Keep going, Draciel."

Draciel began a ferocious attack on River's blade, its intensity grew with each strike and it even made River worried.

"Oh no."

"Keep it up, Max."

"You can do it."

"Don't give up."

"Bring it home."

"You're doing great."

"I will."

"Go, Draciel."

With fresh vigour, Draciel sped up and viciously attacked Snow Panthera, hitting it with heavy blows and slamming hard.

"Whoa, Max has gone into serious overdrive, how is River going to fare?"

"Draciel, Aqua Shield!"

Max's blade gained incredible power, Draciel appeared roaring and a massive tidal wave surrounded it, shielding it from attacks.

"Nice try, it's my turn now, Snow Panthera, Spectral Blizzard!"

A multicoloured blizzard surrounded River's blade, which spread throughout the stadium, freezing almost everything.

"Is it me or has it got cold?"

"Looks like we forgot to pay the heating bill, Brad"

A beautiful snow leopard appeared, it hissed and growled loudly before the rainbow coloured blizzard surrounded it. It flew at Draciel, bursting through the shielding tidal wave, striking hard and smacking Max's blade right into the air and out of the stadium. Draciel hit the ground hard in front of Max's feet.

"River wins, Frozen Fortitude take the first set!"

"What a turnaround!"

Max miserably turned to go back to the G-Revolutions, his baby blue eyes were fixed on the floor. He had worked so hard, but it was clearly in vain. As he walked back to his team, River approached him with an extended hand and Max shook it.

"Thank you for a great battle, even though I won, you also put up a valiant fight."

"Thanks, River."

Although he was thoroughly miserable from losing, Max sat down with the G-Revolutions and Daichi stood up.

"I'll go up next."

"Good luck, Daichi."

"Thanks, Max"

"It looks like Max is passing the torch to Daichi, and with his Strata Dragoon bit beast he is one tough customer."

Daichi walked up to the stadium, he was determined to tie things up and ensure a third round. However, there was no guarantee that he could do that.

A seventeen-year-old boy with coiffed cobalt blue hair and brown gold eyes, made his way up to face Daichi.

"Frozen Fortitude are sending up Jared, his Frosttusk Monocerous bit beast would fare beautifully in the marina"

"Jared is a very strong blader with his Frosttusk Monocerous bit beast's Burning Ice Strike attack can leave you with frost burn"

Daichi and Jared stared one another down and readied themselves to launch.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Daichi launched first, Strata Dragoon landed on the path with perfect ease. Jared swiftly followed suit and Frosttusk Monocerous hit the same spot.

"Jared's bit beast is a natural water spirit, so I'll have to do everything I can to keep him out of the water."

"Strata Dragoon, attack."

"Go, Frosttusk Monocerous."

Strata Dragoon and Frosttusk Monocerous zoomed towards each other, racing past the marina and surrounding houses.

"Strata Dragoon, slam!"

Strata Dragoon slammed into Frosttusk Monocerous, knocking it back fast and hard.

"Keep attacking!"

Heeding Daichi's command, Strata Dragoon fiercely attacked Frosttusk Monocerous, slamming it hard without leaving any room for Jared to attack or defend.

"That's the way, Strata Dragoon, keep on the offensive!"

Strata Dragoon didn't take any prisoners, it began a violent attack, striking like a lightning bolt and dealing heavy damage.

"That's it, Daichi, keep on the attack!"

"Here goes, Strata Dragoon, full power!"

With intense velocity, Strata Dragoon brutally struck Frosttusk Monocerous, knocking it ferociously and sending it back with every blow.

"Keep going, don't you stop."

Strata Dragoon's speed increased and it continued its brutal onslaught on Frosttusk Monocerous, striking with a barrage of unrelenting attacks.

"Finish him off, Strata Dragoon!"

Daichi's blade shot into complete overdrive and dealt an awesome array of attacks, dealing big move after move and not leaving Jared even the tiniest bit of room.

"Time to roll the dice, Strata Dragoon, climb"

Strata Dragoon broke away from Frosttusk Monocerous, climbing the roof of one of the houses and perching there.

"Daichi is going to roll the dice"

"Go,Strata Dragoon"

Heeding Daichi's command, Strata Dragoon dived off the roof and down like a comet. Jared saw this and reacted quickly, in an attempt to thwart Daichi.

"Spike Saw, now"

"Frosttusk Monocerous, evade"

The European dragon appeared and with a roar it breathed a jet of molten rock from its mouth. At the same time, Daichi's blade was encased in flame and it was drawing ever closer to Jared's sea green blade. With one hit, Strata Dragoon knocked Frosttusk Monocerous into the water with a splash.

"Has Daichi beaten Jared?"

"Is it over?"

Unfortunately for Daichi, he had made a fatal mistake, for as he had previously thought about Jared's bit beast being a natural water spirit, he had tried to keep him on land. However, he was unsuccessful in doing so and would soon pay for it.

"Strata Dragoon, keep away from the water!"

No sooner had Daichi instructed Strata Dragoon, the shadow of a narwhal had appeared in the water. Its powerful tail smote the salty substance as it swum round, searching.

"Now it's time to finish things off, Frosttusk Monocerous, attack with your Burning Ice Strike!"

A huge narwhal that was clad in jewelled armour appeared, it roared loudly and its tusk glowed with purple blue light. Then a beautiful beam of periwinkle light surrounded by yellow fire shot from its tusk, striking Strata Dragoon so fast that Daichi could barely react.

"Strata Dragoon, Spike Saw one more time!"

Strata Dragoon appeared once again, and it breathed another blast of molten flame. A blinding light shone through the whole stadium, and spectator and competitor alike covered their eyes.

As the light slowly cleared, it revealed that both Strata Dragoon and Frosttusk Monocerous were airborne, still spinning weakly but airborne. Slowly they began to fall to the ground, all the spectators were tense with anxiety and excitement as the two blades began their descent.

"Come on, Strata Dragoon don't let me down!"

"You can land, Frosttusk Monocerous."

Soon Frosttusk Monocerous landed gracefully on the stadium, damaged but safe. Strata Dragoon on the other hand, fell out at Daichi's feet.

"Jared wins and Frozen Fortitude take it all."

"What an upset, Daichi had it won"

A crestfallen Daichi walked slowly back to the G-Revolutions, but not before scooping up his precious Strata Dragoon. Frosttusk Monocerous returned to Jared's open hand, but he didn't return to his team just yet.

"Daichi?"

"What is it?"

"Thanks for a great battle."

"Pleasure, Jared, let's do it again soon."

"Join us tomorrow to witness the PPB All Starz take on Transylvanian Edge."


	20. The PPB All Starz Redemptive Victory

The World Championships

Chapter 20 The PPB All Starz' Redemptive Victory

Frozen Fortitude returned joyous to their seats, the G-Revolutions on the other hand were downtrodden and confused. Their only reward after a hard battle was to be defeated by a new team who they barely knew. However, they realised that their loss was not the end and that they could learn from it.

Soon after the G-Revolutions had parted company with Frozen Fortitude, the next competitor were being announced.

"Please welcome the PPB All Starz."

The PPB All Starz made their way into the stadium, they were relaxed and calm but also curious about who their opponents may be.

"Let's meet their opponents the nocturnal warriors Transylvanian Edge."

Transylvanian Edge were also entering the stadium, they were intent on a second victory but who knew what the PPB All Starz were capable of. Luna was keen to show what she could do.

"I'll go up this time." Rick said firmly.

"Sure, Rick." Michael replied.

"Then I'll go." Eddy added.

"Agreed."

"Introducing first representing the PPB All Starz is Rick."

"Rick is a tough customer and his Rock Bison bit beast can really drop the rock on an opponent."

Rick Anderson squared his shoulders and confidently made his way to the closed platform. He stood waiting patiently for his opponent. An eighteen-year-old boy with a red mullet and green eyes, marched up and stood to face him, this was Zane Drysdale the leader of Transylvanian Edge.

"Zane Drysdale is stepping up as team leader to represent Transylvanian Edge."

"Zane's Reaper bit beast is one cool cat and could pounce on Rick's Rock Bison."

"Time to unveil the stadium."

The two panels separated slowly, unveiling a stadium with the Burj Khalifa in the middle and an array of buildings lining the footpath on either side, along with small areas of water that were dotted sporadically.

"Wow, the Burj Khalifa stadium."

"How will our bladers fare while battling round the tallest building?"

"3,2,1, Let It Rip"

"Let It Rip!"

Rick swiftly launched Rock Bison into the stadium, onto the footpath surrounding the Burj Khalifa.

"Let It Rip!"

Zane swiftly followed suit by launching his gold Beyblade Reaper.

"Rock Bison, attack!"

"Go, Reaper!"

Rock Bison and Reaper slammed into each other hard, sparks flew as the two blades made contact.

"Reaper, slam now!"

Reaper slammed Rock Bison hard, knocking it back with a heavy blow.

"Fight back, Rock Bison!"

Rock Bison struck back, hitting Reaper with hard blows and knocking it around.

"Reaper, multi slam"

Heeding Zane's command, Reaper began to slam the door on Rick's attack and began hitting it back with ferocity and speed.

"Keep on the attack!"

Reaper maintained its ferocious and steady attack, it repeatedly slammed Rock Bison with intensity and brutality.

"Zane is attacking aggressively will this extreme strategy pay off?"

"Attack, Reaper!"

Zane's blade went all out and began a violent assault on Rock Bison, striking so fast that Rick was reeling.

"Keep going, Reaper and don't stop!"

Reaper continued its unrelenting attack on Rock Bison, knocking it harder and harder with every blow. Soon Rock Bison was teetering on the edge, barely hanging on.

"That's enough, attack, Rock Bison!"

Suddenly, Rock Bison sped up and with fresh vigour it attacked Reaper, sparks flew as it zoomed and slammed intensely.

"Keep it up!"

Rock Bison heeded Rick's command and ferociously attacked; it was onto Reaper like a bear in the woods.

"Looks like Rick is giving Zane a taste of his own medicine; Rock Bison is striking so fast Zane can barely move!"

"Rock Bison, Drop Rock attack!"

Bits of rock surrounded Rick's blade and formed a massive rock which fell like a meteor.

"Oh yeah, two can play at that game! Reaper, Burning Shadow Strike!"

Dark blue energy surrounded Zane's blade and a huge and magnificent yellow-brownish jaguar with black spots and amber eyes, appeared and roared. The jaguar was encased in black and purple fire and Reaper shot up Rock Bison, slicing through the rock like a hot knife through butter.

"Wow, Zane is countering Rick's attack and he appears to be winning!"

Sure enough, Brad Best was right because now Rock Bison had flown out of the stadium to the floor.

"Zane wins, Transylvanian Edge takes the first set!"

Reaper returned to Zane's open hand, while Rick picked up Rock Bison and returned to the PPB All Starz.

"That was a fantastic battle"

"Thanks"

A sixteen-year-old boy in a blue Adidas tracksuit and trainers, stepped up, his slicked back blue hair wasn't visible under his Adidas baseball cap and his green eyes were fixed on the stadium, this was Damian Cade.

"Transylvanian Edge are sending Damian to the dish, his Somnire bit beast may not look like much but with its Shadow Pulse attack it can kill!"

Eddy Wheeler confidently stepped up and met Damian at the dish, he was ready to avenge Rick's loss and ensure victory for the PPB All Starz.

"Eddy's stepping up to even the score and tie things up, his Trypio bit beast's Shoot Sting attack can give a slow death to opponents"

"Bladers, launch on my command!"

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Eddy launched Trypio first, the yellow Beyblade with the large attack ring hit the ground.

"Go, Trypio!"

Damian followed suit; his blue Beyblade Somnire landed with ease.

"Somnire, attack!"

Trypio and Somnire hit the ground with ease and began tearing into each other.

"Trypio, slam now!"

Trypio slammed Somnire back with ease and it shot away.

"Fight back, Somnire, multi slam!"

Somnire shot after Trypio and repeatedly slammed it, dealing heavy blows with each slam.

"Damian has closed the door on Eddy's attack with a savage multi slam!"

"Keep it up!"

Damian's blade maintained its ferocious attack, intensely banging Trypio hard and not leaving Eddy any room.

"That's it, Trypio, counterattack!"

Suddenly, Trypio slammed Somnire and sent it backwards with authority.

"Now, Trypio, hit him with everything you've got!"

Trypio again knocked Somnire back and began drilling it hard.

"Keep attacking and don't stop!"

Trypio repeatedly drilled Somnire, its unrelenting fury was hardly bearable for Damian, but he refused to give in.

"Go, Somnire, push it back now!"

With great velocity, Somnire pushed Trypio back and sent it flying across the stadium.

"No way, hang on, Trypio!"

Suddenly, Trypio rebalanced and landed on the other side of the stadium.

"Go, Trypio attack!"

In a trice, Trypio shot forwards and before long it was Somnire's tail, chasing after it like a dog would a cat.

"Now, finish him off, Shoot Sting!"

The scorpion appeared and plunged its stinger into the honey badger which was screeching in pain.

"That's it, Shadow Pulse, Somnire!"

The honey badger appeared, and a pulsing purple blast shot from its eyes. However, Trypio's poison was spreading fast and soon Eddy's blade knocked Somnire out of the stadium.

"Eddy wins, the score is tied one all!"

Eddy caught Trypio but congratulated Damian on a good battle.

"I'll win it for us, guys!"

"You do that, Emily"

"The PPB All Starz are sending Emily up and she is one tough cookie"

"I'm going up now and I'll make sure we win!"

Emily York made her way up to the stadium, taking her position readily, removing her launcher, ripcord and Beyblade from her short green skirt and waiting for the opponent.

"Transylvanian Edge are countering with Tobias and his Bloodwing bit-beast's Dark Hurricane attack can blow the competition away!"

A fifteen-year-old boy brown hair that was styled into a mohawk and brown eyes, approached the stadium, ready for action and to ensure victory, this was Tobias Reigns.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Emily and Tobias launched their blades readily, they landed perfectly and beautifully.

"Trygator, attack!"

"Go, Bloodwing!"

Emily's turquoise Beyblade and Tobias's crimson blade grinded against each other, sparks flew as the blades pushed.

"Slam, Trygator!"

Trygator slammed Bloodwing back with a hard blow, shocking Tobias and worrying Transylvanian Edge.

"Tobias, don't let her win!"

"I won't, Ivy, don't you worry!"

"Bloodwing, push it back!"

Bloodwing slammed Trygator back with a heavy blow and pursued it.

"That's it, Bloodwing, stay on him!"

Trygator zoomed round the street with Bloodwing in hot pursuit, gaining on it with every second.

"Bloodwing, slam now!"

With a powerful hit, Bloodwing knocked Trygator forwards and shot after it.

"Keep attacking!"

Bloodwing viciously attacked Trygator with intense ferocity, slamming so fast that Emily had literally no room to defend.

"Go, Bloodwing!"

Tobias's blade heeded his command and with a powerful blow, it slammed Trygator across the stadium and into the makeshift Burj Khalifa.

"No way!"

"Climb now, Bloodwing!"

Bloodwing shot down the path and towards the Burj Khalifa, before climbing up it slowly but surely.

"That's it, Bloodwing!"

"Oh no, you don't, Trygator, follow him!"

Trygator shot after Bloodwing, scaling the Burj Khalifa in hot pursuit, gaining on its opponent.

"Trygator, Water Smash now!"

A huge alligator appeared and shot towards Bloodwing, water flew from Emily's blade and it caught Bloodwing, knocking it off the Burj Khalifa and to the floor with a clang.

"Bloodwing is out, the PPB All Starz take the match!"

Trygator returned to Emily's open hand, while Tobias picked up Bloodwing and went back to Transylvanian Edge.

"That was an excellent battle, Tobias!"

"Thank you, let's do it again soon"

"What a battle, Tobias fought hard but it wasn't to be, join us tomorrow to witness Mythic Blade take on White Tiger X!"


	21. Revenge Of White Tiger X

The World Championships

Chapter 21 Revenge Of White Tiger X

With Transylvanian Edge defeated and the PPB All Starz victorious, it wasn't long before the next competitors were making their way up.

"First up to battle are China's own White Tiger X!"

"White Tiger X is out to avenge their defeat in Spain, especially after the G-Revolutions robbed them of their victory!"

White Tiger X strolled into the stadium, itching to even the score to ensure they kept their place.

"Their opponents are the all new blading legends Mythic Blade!"

"Mythic Blade must be itching to add another victory to their collection, but White Tiger X won't make it easy!"

"Remember, fellow White Tigers, we are here to avenge our loss in Spain and defeat Mythic Blade!" Lee said firmly.

"Agreed"

"Let's do this"

"It's time to get even"

"Who should represent us first?"

"I never got to battle in Spain, so I'll go but I also want to secure a victory"

"Good, Mariah"

"Can I go?"

"Kevin, I feel that it's best that I go this time, purely because these are a new team and I want to know what we're up against but perhaps you or Gary can go if there's a tiebreaker"

"Ok, Lee"

Mariah stood up and walked confidently over to the stadium, she was ready to secure a victory for White Tiger X. However, due to Mythic Blade being a new team, she was mildly nervous especially because he did not know their battling style.

"White Tiger X are sending Mariah to the dish; she is one cool cat with her Galux bit beast!"

Upon reaching the closed platform, Mariah waited patiently for her opponent, she was curious to see who she would be facing. She did not have long to wait before a pretty sixteen-year-old girl with snow white skin, chocolate brown eyes and a long straight mane of auburn hair that was falling to her waist, walked up to the closed platform, this was Cordelia Skilling.

"Mythic Blade are giving Cordelia the torch and she's beautiful but with her Wynstar bit-beast's Phantom Wave attack, she is a deadly competitor!"

"Let's see what stadium the girls will face off in!"

As the two sides of the platform separated, they unveiled a replica of Al-Fahidi fort which was surrounded by a road and cars.

"How impressive and an accurate representation of Al Fahidi fort"

"Beybladers, get ready!"

Mariah removed her launcher, ripcord and pink Beyblade from her trousers and stood poised to launch.

Cordelia followed suit, she removed her gear from her black jeans and took position.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Mariah swiftly launched Galux into the castle stadium's centre, Cordelia was quick to reciprocate with her purple Beyblade Wynstar.

"Galux, attack!"

"Go, Wynstar!"

Galux and Wynstar slammed into one another like bears in the woods, sparks flew as the metal collided and the blades clashed.

"Galux, keep attacking!"

Galux began to hit Wynstar ferociously, striking quickly and hard and with fierce blows.

"That's it, Mariah!"

"Keep up the attack!"

"Slam!"

With a heavy slam, Galux sent Wynstar right to other side of the castle.

"No way!"

"Galux, attack again!"

Cordelia was annoyed, so far Mariah had the upper hand and she was determined to get a victory.

"Wynstar, full power attack, now!"

Suddenly, Wynstar had gained power from nowhere and was ferociously slamming Galux back, striking fast and furiously.

"Cordelia is closing the door on Mariah's attack with a ferocious multi slam!"

Sure enough, Wynstar was on a ferocious attack, Mariah was in real trouble with every slam.

"Oh no!"

"Galux, counterattack!"

Heeding Mariah's command, Galux shot down and pushed Wynstar right back and furiously attacked.

"That's it, Galux!"

"Wynstar, push it back now!"

Once again, Cordelia was closing the door on Mariah's attack, Wynstar had slammed Galux back authoritatively.

"Keep it up!"

With renewed power, Wynstar maintained its fierce attack and unrelentingly fought Galux.

"No way!"

"Time to wrap it up, Wynstar, slam now!"

"Not a chance, Galux, evade!"

As Wynstar moved in for the kill, Galux gracefully evaded and left Cordelia baffled.

"What?!"

"Now, Galux, let's give Cordelia a taste of her own medicine, attack now!"

Galux began a ferocious onslaught, striking so fast that Cordelia could neither react nor defend.

"Finish it, Galux, Cat Bites!"

The mountain cat appeared mewling and yowling, it leaped up and bit the unicorn before Mariah's blade slammed Wynstar out of the stadium. Wynstar fell down in front of Cordelia's feet. Galux quickly returned to Mariah's open hand.

"Mariah wins!"

An upset Cordelia tearfully slunk back to Mythic Blade, while Mariah returned to White Tiger X after congratulating Cordelia on a good battle and happily agreed to battle again someday, before Lee stepped up.

"Lee is stepping up for White Tiger X!"

Lee stood still at the stadium, he was waiting for his opponent to arrive and before long, a sixteen-year-old boy with shoulder length ginger hair, brown eyes and light skin, walked to the stadium, this was Waylon McLean.

"Mythic Blade are countering Lee with Waylon, and with his Nengrunex bit beast's Aurora Blast attack, he is one tough competitor!"

Lee and Waylon stared each other down, waiting to start, Lee quickly readied his launcher, ripcord and attached Galeon to his launcher.

Waylon swiftly removed his launcher, ripcord and white beyblade Nengrunex from his jeans and attached Nengrunex to his launcher.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Lee and Waylon swiftly launched their beyblades and the two blades chased each other round the square.

"Nengrunex, attack!"

Nengrunex went straight on the offensive, striking Galeon fast and hard.

"Waylon is taking the battle right to Lee!"

"Waylon is attacking aggressively; will this extreme strategy pay off!"

"Keep attacking, Nengrunex!"

At Waylon's command, Nengrunex began a ferocious attack, striking unrelentingly and violently. Lee was in trouble, he had to think of something and fast.

"Nengrunex, slam!"

With a powerful slam, Nengrunex knocked Galeon right into the other side of the stadium.

"Keep it up!"

Lee was backed into a corner as Nengrunex maintained its ferocious attack, Lee had literally no room to defend himself as the unending onslaught continued.

"Nengrunex, let's finish him off, Aurora Blast!"

A white wyvern appeared, it roared loudly and flew up before breathing a powerful blast of multicoloured energy. The rainbow energy surrounded Waylon's blade and it slammed Galeon, sending it sky high.

"What a slam!"

"Has Waylon beaten Lee?"

"Galeon, dive!"

Galeon heeded Lee's command and dove right back into the stadium, landing perfectly and gracefully with excellent precision.

"No way!"

"Spiral Lightning attack!"

Lee's blade glowed brightly and the black lion appeared, it roared thunderously and pounced forwards. Then Galeon shot beautiful black lightning from the blade, disorienting Nengrunex before slamming it out of the stadium.

"Nengrunex has been knocked out of the stadium!"

"Lee is the winner; White Tiger X has taken it all!"

"What an upset, Waylon had it won!"

Before parting company with his opponent, Lee walked over to Waylon with a hand extended.

"It was a pleasure to face you today, Waylon, put her there!"

"You as well, Lee!"

Waylon shook Lee's hand before the two returned to their teams.

"What an epic battle, join us tomorrow to witness the Venom Snakes take on the Majestics in the final round of the Dubai leg!"


	22. Serpentine Success

The World Championships

Chapter 22 Serpentine Success

After White Tiger X had defeated Mythic Blade, DJ Jazzman announced the final teams to compete in the Dubai leg. The Majestics and the Venom Snakes were making their way in through the separate ends.

"First, are Europe's warriors the Majestics!"

The Majestics made their way into the vast stadium, they were ready to defeat the competition and tie with the Blitzkrieg Boyz. However, the Venom Snakes would be tough opponents.

"Their opponents are the poisonous snakes of Australia the Venom Snakes!"

From the other side, the Venom Snakes were strolling in, all of them were relaxed, excited and calm. They were keen to redeem themselves from their loss in Spain. However, they weren't sure what the Majestics were capable of.

Upon entering the stadium hall, both teams sat down on the benches opposite each other.

"Sienna, you can go up first and then Jasmine"

"Thanks, Xavier"

"Sounds good"

Meanwhile, the Majestics had decided their line up and Robert was addressing them.

"Oliver, you can go first, then afterwards you can go up, Johnny"

"Fantastic"

"First to represent the Venom Snakes is Sienna, she may be pretty but her Tropical Sumatrana bit beast's Burning Venom Strike attack can leave you blind!"

Sienna stood up and confidently stepped up to the closed platform, her amber gold eyes were fixed on the Majestics, while her long black and rose gold hair moved gently in the slow fan. With a hand on her hip, she waited patiently for her opponent.

"Her opponent is Oliver, with his take no prisoners style, he will have you reeling!"

She didn't have long to think, for Oliver had met her on the other side.

"Let's unveil the stadium!"

The ground split like an orange, and smoke buffeted both sides as a stadium with the Sheikh Zayed Grand Mosque and its gardens in it rose.

"Wow, the Grand Mosque Stadium, how clever!"

Sienna removed her ripcord and launcher from her jeans, and her Beyblade from the container on the sleeve of her jacket and stood poised.

Oliver was quick to follow suit, he prepared rapidly and stood ready.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Sienna swiftly launched Tropical Sumatrana and it landed in the mosque's front courtyard. Oliver was prompt to follow suit, he launched Unicolyon into the same place.

"Unicolyon, attack!"

"Go, Tropical Sumatrana!"

Unicolyon and Tropical Sumatrana slammed into each other, sparks flew as Oliver's magenta Beyblade and Sienna's black one collided.

"Unicolyon, slam!"

"Tropical Sumatrana, evade!"

Unicolyon moved in for the kill, only to hit thin air as Tropical Sumatrana gravefully evaded.

"Tropical Sumatrana, attack now!"

Tropical Sumatrana struck Unicolyon from behind, knocking it flying away.

"That's it, Tropical Sumatrana, attack again!"

Heeding Sienna's command, Tropical Sumatrana slammed Unicolyon again and began grinding it aggressively.

"That's the way, Tropical Sumatrana, keep it up!"

Tropical Sumatrana forced Unicolyon towards the walls of the Grand Mosque, drilling with ferocious velocity and maintaining its attack.

"Unicolyon, push it back now!"

Suddenly, Unicolyon pushed Tropical Sumatrana back, straight towards one of the pools.

"Oh no!" cried Sienna "Tropical Sumatrana, attack!"

Sienna's blade sped up and shot straight at Unicolyon, zooming forwards like a jet plane. Oliver saw this and immediately ordered Unicolyon to counterattack. The two blades locked together like a key and lock, a major grindfest had just begun.

"Hold him, Tropical Sumatrana!"

"Slam back, Unicolyon.

Much to her dismay, Sienna's attempt to hold Oliver back had failed, for Tropical Sumatrana had been knocked back with a powerful blow. Sienna cursed frustratedly, while Oliver prepared to go for another attack.

"Unicolyon, let's squish this snake!"

Oliver's comment made Sienna's blood boil, but she forced herself to control her irritation. Before long, Unicolyon was striking so fast, Tropical Sumatrana was in danger.

"Unicolyon, Earth Shake now!"

The white unicorn appeared and rearing up, it whinnied and banged its front hooves on the ground. The mosque ground began to tremble from the heavy impact. Fear rose in Sienna's eyes as the debris fell round Tropical Sumatrana.

"No way!"

"Has Oliver done it?"

"Is Sienna out?"

"Tropical Sumatrana, let's give him a surprise!"

Suddenly, the debris went flying as Tropical Sumatrana rose from its apparent grave.

"Tropical Sumatrana has risen from the depths!"

"It looks like Sienna is still in it!"

"No way!"

"Yes way, mate!"

"I'm still going to win, Unicolyon, attack now!"

Unicolyon shot forwards, ready to slam Tropical Sumatrana out but Sienna had a trick up her sleeve.

"Tropical Sumatrana, Burning Venom Strike!"

The Black Spitting Cobra appeared and opened its mouth, a powerful blast of venom shot out, blinding Unicolyon which began faltering and sputtering before Tropical Sumatrana slammed it out of the stadium and to Oliver's feet.

"Unicolyon is out!"

"Sienna wins!"

"The Venom Snakes take the first set!"

Sienna smiled as Tropical Sumatrana returned to her open hand, she then approached Oliver before returning to the Venom Snakes.

"Congratulations, mate, it was a pleasure to fight you"

"You too, Sienna, I hope we can do it again"

"Of course, we will"

After congratulating Oliver, Sienna returned to the Venom Snakes, where Jasmine was standing up and making her way to the stadium which had been fixed.

"The Venom Snakes are sending Jasmine up; she is one tough customer with her Evergreen Asper bit beast!"

Jasmine stood on her side of the stadium, she was relaxed and perfectly composed. It wasn't long before Johnny met her on the other side.

"The Majestics are sending Johnny up to battle in the hopes that he can ensure a victory for them, like he did in Spain, but Jasmine won't make it easy for him!"

Jasmine removed her launcher, ripcord and beyblade from her jeggings, she quickly attached Evergreen Asper to her launcher and prepared herself. Johnny followed suit and he was ready quickly.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Johnny launched first and Jasmine swiftly followed suit, the two blades landed in the garden at the front of the mosque.

"Salamalyon, attack!"

"Go, Evergreen Asper!"

Salamalyon and Evergreen Asper slammed into one another, sparks flew at the mosque.

"Salamalyon, attack again!"

"Evergreen Asper, slam now!"

Jasmine swiftly closed the door on Johnny's attack, as Evergreen Asper knocked Salamalyon back with beauty and efficiency.

"That's the way, Evergreen Asper, let's give him a multi-slam!"

In a trice, Evergreen Asper viciously slammed Salamalyon like a tennis ball, knocking it around hard.

"Salamalyon, slam back!"

From out of nowhere, Salamalyon gained incredible power and ferociously slammed Evergreen Asper right to the other end of the stadium. Jasmine, gobsmacked by this outcome, didn't know what to do, she had to think fast.

"Salamalyon, Fire Rod!"

The salamander appeared and a wave of beautiful orange flame surrounded Johnny's blade. Salamalyon shot forwards like a comet, slamming Evergreen Asper straight at Jasmine.

"Hang on, Evergreen Asper!"

Even though it had been knocked back for miles, and barely in the stadium Jasmine's blade was still hanging on.

"No way!"

"Now, Evergreen Asper, Fanged Venom attack!"

The Fer De Lance snake appeared coiled up and it spat its purple venom at Salamalyon. With a clean hit, Johnny's bit beast was struck, and Jasmine's blade was engulfed in purple light and it slammed Salamalyon out.

"Jasmine is the winner!"

Evergeen Asper returned to Jasmine's open hand, before she congratulated Johnny on a good battle.

"Jasmine's victory means the Venom Snakes have defeated the Majestics!"

"Join us again in Edinburgh, Scotland for the next leg of the World Championships!"

The crowd cheered as the Venom Snakes and Majestics parted ways, before everyone dispersed the stadium and made their way to the taxi park where everyone filled the taxis. However, Tala and Luna didn't do so just yet. Light purple eyes had now met dark blue as the two spoke.

"Luna, there's something important I want to ask you"

"What is it?"

"Well, Luna, I've never felt like this before. I care about you and I don't know how I'll handle all this but I'm going to risk it and let myself care for you, will you let me?" Tala asked. Luna was shocked, she could see that Tala's emotions were clear and he wasn't denying anything, even more he was opening his heart for her. After a moment, she smiled.

"Yes, Tala" said Luna, as tears of happiness flowed out of her amazing dark blue eyes. She couldn't stop them, though Tala gently wiped them away. She then moved closer to his face, the gap was promptly closed and much to her disbelief she and Tala were kissing. Neither of the two starcrossed lovers knew how long their kiss lasted, and when they parted the two lovers were still staring at one another.

"Tala, hurry up!"

"Just coming, Spencer!"

Tala and Luna reluctantly separated as they boarded the respective taxis, leaving the stadium behind to return to the hotel before going to the airport the next morning.

"Seriously, Tala, why do you have to have a girlfriend?"

"Shut up, Bryan, Luna isn't a bad person and I'm not sure what your concern is with my life!"

"We are leading the championships with two wins, but your romance is seriously going to ruin us!"

"Yes, if we lose, it's your fault!"

"How can we win with you in a relationship, Tala?"

"Stop, you lot, I don't know why you're making such a big deal of this!"

As Tala quarrelled with his teammates, he saw Luna blowing him a kiss, he blew her one in return, much to the disapproval and anger of the Blitzkrieg Boyz.

The drive to the hotel was a long one, especially because of the traffic. But as this was their final night before their flight to Scotland, there was no arguing on any of the taxis.

Upon reaching the hotel, the tired Beybladers all overlooked their rooms for one last night before sorting the last of the packing before they greeted Scotland.


	23. Flying In The Night

The World Championships

Chapter 23 Flying In The Night

Early, the next morning (ten to two to be precise), all twelve teams had packed their suitcases and were dragging them to taxi park where they would be going to the airport.

"Man, I can't believe we're heading to Edinburgh now!"

"Hopefully, it'll give us an opportunity to avenge our loss!"

"I couldn't agree more, Daichi."

"I sure hope you're right."

At the taxi park, the taxi drivers helped the Beybladers to put their suitcases into the cars. With the suitcases in the cars, all twelve teams filled the taxis which drove to Dubai International Airport. Surprisingly, there was a lack in traffic, perhaps due to nothing going on in Dubai.

It wasn't long before the twelve competing teams had reached the airport, everyone was looking at their respective flights.

"Chief, do you know what time our flight is?"

"Yes, we're on KLM Flight KL428 and we'll be flying at twenty to three and boarding the flight at Gate 12."

"Good, is it direct?"

"I'm afraid not, we'll be stopping in Amsterdam before going to Edinburgh."

"Fantastic." Tyson said sarcastically.

"Tyson, it's only a small stop."

"Small stop or not, that's not acceptable."

"Tyson, relax."

"I'll relax when we get to Edinburgh."

"When we arrive in Amsterdam, we'll be changing flight to KLM Flight KL1277 to Edinburgh."

"That's a relief."

Also, at the airport were all eleven other teams, they were jostling towards their flights to Edinburgh too. However, none of them realised that they would be stopping in Amsterdam first.

The G-Revolutions took their toilet breaks and swiftly made their way to the departure lounge for KLM Flight KL428, sitting down quickly as the other teams made their way.

"All passengers for KLM Flight KL428 to Edinburgh, please board now."

The G-Revolutions made their way down the tunnel and into a KLM Boeing 787. They knew their assigned seats and quickly took them.

Good morning, everybody, and welcome to KLM Flight KL428 from Dubai to Edinburgh but we will be stopping in Amsterdam. We are first in line for take-off and we shall be in the air shortly. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing KLM. Enjoy your flight".

KLM Flight KL428 taxied down the runway and roared up into the pitch-black night sky. Dubai looked completely deserted at night, totally different from how it looked during the day with its hustle and bustle.

"This is your captain speaking, we shall be flying for seven hours and fifteen minutes before we reach Amsterdam, I wish you a relaxing and pleasant flight."

After hearing the announcement, the G-Revolutions fell asleep to save their energy for their arrival in Edinburgh.


	24. Changing Planes

The World Championships

Chapter 24 Changing Planes

It was five to eight in the morning when the planes touched down in Amsterdam, luckily this was only to change planes. However, many of the bladers were annoyed at this development.

Gradually, the bladers made their way off of the planes, and into the airport to reclaim their baggage.

"We're not here for long, we're just changing planes."

"Thank God."

After reclaiming their baggage, everybody separated while Tala and Luna went to a Costa for a drink.

"Is there anything specific you'd like, Luna?"

"I'll have a chocolate Frostino please."

"I can get it."

"I'll do it this time, Tala."

Luna walked up to the counter, her money was in hand and she was ready to order.

"Can I have two Frostinos, please?"

"What flavours?"

"Strawberry and chocolate, please"

"Sure thing."

Luna gave her money and accepted the change, before returning to sit opposite Tala. It wasn't long before the Frostinos were ready, and Tala went to collect them.

"Thanks for paying for me, Luna."

"You're welcome, Tala."

The two lovers sat down and began drinking their drinks, and enjoying each other's company.

"Do you think you'll blade this time, Luna?"

"Maybe, what about you, Tala?"

"I probably will to be honest."

As Tala and Luna's conversation deepened, neither realised how much time had passed.

"Blimey, is that the time? we'd best get going."

"Let's go."

With their arms wrapped round each other's waists, Tala and Luna walked away and made their way to the departure lounges for Edinburgh. Luna then flung her arms round Tala's neck; he wrapped his round her waist and the two kissed passionately before reluctantly parting company. However, before they did so, Luna reached into her hand luggage and pulled something out.

"What are you giving me?"

"It's a present that I bought you in Dubai and I want to give it you."

Luna then presented Tala with a posh new case for his Samsung Galaxy S9.

"I figured you'll need it as I knew your old case was falling to bits."

"Thanks, Luna."

"You're welcome, Tala."

The two hugged each other one more time, before finally unwillingly separating to board the planes.

"See you in Edinburgh, Luna."

"You too, Tala, I love you."

Tala could see the tears in Luna's eyes as she professed her love for him. He gave her one last hug and brushed the tears away, before sharing another passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Luna."

It wasn't long before the announcement for boarding came, and gradually all the teams began to board the planes. Although the stop in Amsterdam wasn't ideal, at least now everyone was preparing to greet Scotland and the next round. One by one, the planes began to rumble down the runway and up into the sky, leaving Amsterdam behind.

From the planes, Amsterdam looked like a toy town as it grew smaller and smaller, every passing second before it disappeared out of sight like images from a dream.


	25. Edinburgh's Welcome

The World Championships

Chapter 25 Edinburgh's Welcome

At twenty to eleven in the morning, the twelve planes touched down at Edinburgh Airport, one by one they were towed over to the exits. Unlike Dubai's warm, sunny skies, Edinburgh was cold and grey with clouds fluffily hanging down.

"Good morning, everybody, we are now in Edinburgh thank you for flying with KLM and we look forward to flying with you again."

The G-Revolutions stood up, and made their way down the exit tunnel and into the airport. Edinburgh Airport was much smaller than Dubai's huge airport, in particular in that it only had one terminal compared to Dubai's three.

"Well, guys, here we are in Edinburgh, I hope we can win against the Majestics."

"I hope we can redeem ourselves."

"Whatever."

Gradually, the G-Revolutions made their way to baggage reclaim, where they saw all the other teams reclaiming their luggage and heading towards the taxi park.

"Right, let's reclaim our luggage and get to the hotel."

The G-Revolutions quickly reclaimed their luggage, carefully making sure that they had picked up the right bags. With their bags in tow, they all made their way to the car park.

In the car park, they saw the other teams with their baggage while Tala and Luna were standing together hand in hand.

"I didn't know Tala had a girlfriend."

"Face facts, Daichi, he does now."

"But aren't his team angry about it?"

"I bet they are."

"Hn."

The taxi drivers put the cases into the taxis, before everyone entered them to go to the hotel. With everyone in the taxis, cases and all the taxi drivers drove away and out of the airport.

As the taxis drove, the bladers began to take in the sights and sounds of Edinburgh, from its massive castle to its shops both big and small. In the G-Revolutions' taxi, Daichi was taking pictures of some of the sites, just as he had done in Spain and Dubai for his championship scrap book.

The traffic on the way to the hotel was immense, especially in that so many Scottish Beyblade fans were going to stay at the hotel. Mr. Daniels and his bloodhound sniffer dog Sherlock were also en route in his Ford Escort RS Cosworth, he had found evidence that Risk Factor were cheating, but he wasn't sure who was responsible for the cheating.

After a long and traffic filled drive, the taxis arrived at Waldorf Astoria Hotel, Mr. Daniels and Sherlock were staying there, to find about Risk Factor's illegal beyblades.

As soon as everyone had arrived, the cases were removed from the taxis and taken up to the rooms. Gradually, the twelve competing teams and Mr. Daniels and Sherlock went to their rooms. To ensure Sherlock was able to stay with him, Mr. Daniels had explained about the importance of his dog's function.

In their high quality bedroom, the G-Revolutions were discussing the next day's match ups and who would blade.

"Who knows the match ups for tomorrow?"

"We're against the Majestics."

"Whatever."

"Do you know their line up?"

"Not yet, but I think Enrique's blading."

"I'd like to battle him."

"We'll decide tomorrow who's battling."

"Let's order room service anyway."

Kenny quickly phoned the kitchen and requested food be brought up. It didn't long for the food to arrive, and the G-Revolutions happily began to tuck into their pasta, they were excited about their match against the Majestics, all of them wanted a chance to fight.


	26. The Majestics' Second Victory

The World Championships

Chapter 26 The Majestics' Second Victory

The next morning, all twelve teams had filled the taxis which would take them to the Million-Seater Stadium. Mr. Daniels, on the other hand was driving in his blue Ford Escort RS Cosworth with Sherlock sitting in the front. Meanwhile, in a five-seater taxi, the Majestics were discussing their battle.

"Enrique, are you up for battling today?"

"Yes, Robert."

"I'll be battling first, then it'll be your turn."

"Brilliant, who am I facing?"

"I know we're against the G-Revolutions but I'm not sure who'll be going up."

The drive to the Million-Seater stadium was long, and at nine o clock all the taxis and Mr. Daniels arrived.

All the teams that weren't taking part for this round filled the stands, along with many Scottish Beyblade fans including the Scottish First Minister, Mr. Daniels and Sherlock. Mr. Daniels prepared his notebook, camera and pen.

"Good morning, everybody and welcome to the third round of the Beyblade World Championships, we're in Edinburgh the jewel of Scotland!"

"Making their way into the stadium are the world champions the G-Revolutions!"

The G-Revolutions walked purposefully into the stadium, they were determined to redeem themselves from their loss in Dubai and because they were already familiar with the Majestics, they also felt that their familiarity may give them an advantage.

When they reached the stadium, the G-Revolutions sat down on their bench and relaxed as they waited for their opponents.

"Their opponents are the medieval champions of Europe the Majestics!"

Soon after the G-Revolutions had arrived, the Majestics made their way in and positioned themselves on the bench opposite their opponents.

Tyson stood up, he straightened his shoulders, and walked purposefully towards the closed platform.

"Tyson, what do you think you're doing?"

"I want to go up, Chief."

"Good luck, Tyson."

"Thanks, Kai."

"The world champion Tyson is stepping up to fight, he is a fierce competitor with his Dragoon."

Tyson stood waiting at the stadium, watching carefully for his opponent. He didn't have long to wait before Robert arrived. Robert stood calm as he made eye contact with the world champion.

"Robert is stepping up for the Majestics, can he secure a second win?"

For what seemed like a long time, Tyson and Robert stood motionlessly opposite each other. The ground then split open and the stadium gradually rose, when it had risen both bladers could see the ruins of a thirteenth century fortress with a small pond atop a steep and rocky cliff.

"Wow the Dunnottar Castle Stadium, our competitors are going to have to really work hard to survive."

"3,2,1, Let it rip!"

Tyson waited until Robert had launched before he followed suit, this was unlike the world champion because ordinarily he would be the first to launch. The two beyblades hit the grassy area within the fortress ruins.

"Griffolyon, attack!"

"Go, Dragoon!"

Griffolyon and Dragoon ferociously attacked one another, sparks flew as the two blades clashed.

"Griffolyon, full force attack!"

"Push it back, Dragoon!"

At Robert's behest, Griffolyon ferociously attacked Dragoon, but suddenly Dragoon heeded Tyson's command and pushed Griffolyon back with authority.

"Attack, Dragoon!"

Dragoon authoritatively attacked, striking Griffolyon like a lion and ferociously knocking it back.

"Go, Dragoon, slam now!"

Suddenly, Dragoon slammed Griffolyon into one of the castle ruins, and began drilling in hard.

"Griffolyon, push it back now!"

With a powerful push, Griffolyon forced Dragoon away and began sending it on the run.

"Now, Griffolyon, attack!"

Griffolyon heeded Robert's command and began a ferocious multi slam, knocking Dragoon back with hard blows.

"Slam, Griffolyon!"

With a powerful blow, Griffolyon slammed Dragoon hard and knocked it into one of the castle ruins.

"Dragoon, attack now!"

Reinvigorated upon hearing its blader's command, Dragoon powered up and with the roar of a dragon it went straight after Griffolyon, chasing it like a cat would chase a mouse.

"Go, Dragoon!"

Dragoon ferociously attacked, striking Griffolyon so fast that Robert could barely defend, then with a powerful blow it sent Griffolyon flying.

"Griffolyon, counterattack now!"

Suddenly, Griffolyon gained power from nowhere, and it slammed Dragoon with a mighty blow. It then ferociously attacked with violent slams, each of them hitting Dragoon back.

Tyson was now fuelled by anger, he remembered what Robert had once told him about transferring his anger into his blade.

"Dragoon!"

Understanding Tyson's anger, Dragoon spun with intense velocity and flew at Griffolyon, and began striking with a ferocity unseen before.

"Keep it up!"

Dragoon continued its unrelenting attack, striking fast and hard, Robert was in trouble and had to do something quickly if he were to win.

"Griffolyon, Wing Dagger attack!"

Suddenly, as if fate had turned, the griffin appeared and with a thunderous screech it raised its magnificent wings and flapping them it sent powerful waves of feathers towards Dragoon, at the same time, Robert's blade was surrounded with light.

"Dragoon, Evolution Storm!"

A giant tornado surrounded Tyson's blade, and Dragoon came out of the bottom roaring to the heavens, flying towards Griffolyon. Then the dragon collided with the griffin. However, both attacks cancelled out, and to everyone's surprise neither Dragoon nor Griffolyon had stopped spinning, though Dragoon was faltering.

"Wing Dagger!"

Once again, the griffin emerged, and with a screech, it flapped its wings and the waves of feathers flurried forth. Then Griffolyon slammed Dragoon out of the stadium and to the floor.

"The winner of this match is Robert!"

Griffolyon returned to Robert's open hand, while Tyson sadly picked up Dragoon.

"Tyson, thank you for a great battle which was most challenging."

"You're welcome, Robert."

Tyson and Robert shook hands and parted ways, although Tyson was shaking with both upset and anger. In an attempt to calm the champion, Kai laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Tyson, you gave Robert a hard time and even though he won, you also fought well."

"Thanks, Kai."

Ray stood up and walked purposefully towards the dish, he was determined to avenge Tyson's loss. However, he had to be careful for who knew what his opponent was capable of.

"Ray's stepping up to even the score for the G-Revolutions!"

"His Driger bit beast is the coolest cat in town!"

Enrique made his way to the stadium; he was ready to procure a second victory and ensure the Majestics' success.

"Stepping up to face Ray is Enrique!"

"Enrique is a tough customer and his Amphilyon bit beast can wind you up!"

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Ray and Enrique launched their blades into the stadium.

"Driger, attack!"

"Go, Amphilyon!"

Driger and Amphilyon slammed into each other hard, and sparks flew as the blades collided.

"Driger, full force attack!"

Heeding Ray's command, Driger ferociously attacked Amphilyon and began knocking it back.

"Driger, multi slam!"

With ferocious intensity, Driger began to violently strike Amphilyon, hitting it with hard and authoritative blows.

"Driger, slam now!"

Driger slammed Amphilyon into the ruins of Dunnottar Castle, with a hard blow and began drilling it into the ruins.

"Now, Amphilyon push it back!"

Suddenly, Amphilyon slammed Driger back, it sent it flying with authority.

"Attack, Amphilyon!"

From out of nowhere, Amphilyon gained power and ferociously attacked Driger, hitting it with heavy blows.

"Amphilyon, slam!"

With a mighty slam, Amphilyon sent Driger flying across the stadium to the edge of the pond.

"Go, Amphilyon, attack!"

Amphilyon heeded Enrique's command and began an onslaught on Driger, Ray was scared, he knew would have to act fast.

"Driger, Thunderslash!"

The white tiger appeared with a roar, it was surrounded by green and yellow lightning and Ray's blade slammed Enrique's towards the ruins.

"No way! Amphilyon, Twin Destruction!"

The red amphisbaena appeared and roared, it used the mouths of its two heads to grip Driger and the blade slammed it out of the stadium.

"Driger is out, Enrique wins and the Majestics take it all!"

Amphilyon returned to Enrique's open hand, while Ray picked up Driger and walked back.

"Well tried, Driger"

"Ray, wait!"

Ray turned round to see Enrique calling him back and he approached him.

"That was a great battle, Ray!"

"Thanks, Enrique"

They shook before parting ways and returning to their teams.

"The Majestics have now gained their second win!"

"Join us tomorrow to witness the Blitzkrieg Boyz take on Le Croix!"

The G-Revolutions were crestfallen to suffer a second loss, but they promised themselves that they would prevail against Risk Factor. The Majestics on the other hand were elated to secure their second win.


	27. Expanding A Winning Streak

The World Championships

Chapter 27 Expanding A Winning Streak

With the G-Revolutions defeated, the Majestics were now back in the stands and DJ Jazzman announced the next competing teams. From one side of the stadium entered the Blitzkrieg Boyz, and from the other came Le Croix.

Upon entering the stadium, both teams sat down on the benches and they were planning who should go up.

Tala stood up and walked confidently to the stadium, as he did so he saw Luna blowing him a kiss and he blew his girlfriend a kiss back.

"Good luck, Tala, make me proud!"

"Thanks, Luna, I will do."

"Tala is stepping up to represent the Blitzkrieg Boyz, and with the stealth of his Wolborg bit beast, he will bring trouble!"

While Tala waited at the stadium, DJ Jazzman announced his opponent.

"Representing Le Croix is Aaron and his Rushing Boar bit beast can gore you out."

Aaron confidently stepped up to the closed platform, he was ready for battle and to win for Le Croix.

"Let's see what stadium our bladers will battle in!"

Separating like an orange, the ground opened to unveil a tall landslip that was complete with a mixture of slides, some were steep and rocky while others were gentle and grassy.

"The Storr Stadium, our bladers will have to blade carefully on the rock peaks."

Tala quickly readied himself and Aaron followed suit.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Tala launched Wolborg into the stadium, while Aaron followed with Rushing Boar.

"Rushing Boar, attack!"

Rushing Boar ferociously attacked Wolborg, slamming it left, right and centre, almost knocking it down one of the grassy slides.

"Keep going, Rushing Boar!"

Heeding Aaron's command, Rushing Boar continued to attack, hitting hard and slamming Wolborg towards the peak of one of the landslips.

"That's it, Tala just stay patient and then he won't know what hit him"

"Ruahing Boar, Spin Charge!"

A wild boar appeared and snorted, before Aaron's blade slammed Wolborg into one of the peaks. Even though his blade had been slammed into a peak, Tala wasn't even slightly worried.

"Wolborg, Novae Rog!"

Cold air and water vapour flowed from Wolborg's base, and a beautiful woman with long blue hair appeared. She turned her back, and assumed the form of the mighty snow wolf which bit down on Aaron's blade, freezing it rock solid and Tala's blade shattered the ice and sent Rushing Boar out of the stadium.

"The winner of this match is Tala!"

Wolborg returned to Tala's open hand, and Luna bounded down from the stands and thrust her arms round his side, gripping his waist tightly. Tala then wrapped his arm round her shoulders and they stood holding each other. The Blitzkrieg Boyz and Transylvanian Edge looked upon the two lovers in frustration.

"Congratulations, Tala, I love you!"

"I love you too, Luna, are you feeling ok for your match?"

"I am indeed"

After Tala and Luna parted company, Spencer angrily walked up and prepared himself.

"I don't know what's going on with you and your girlfriend but I don't like it"

"Spencer's stepping up next, he's livid with Tala's relationship and wants to win."

Claude swiftly walked up to the Storr Stadium, he was ready and composed and prepared for battle.

"Claude is stepping up for Le Croix, to try and tie things up!"

"He is a tough customer with his Rapid Eagle's Twin Sabre attack!"

"3,2,1, Let it rip!"

Spencer launched swiftly and Claude readily joined in, and both blades were in the stadium.

"Seaborg, attack!"

"Go, Rapid Eagle!"

Seaborg and Rapid Eagle slammed into each other, sparks flew as the two blades clashed.

"Slam, Rapid Eagle!"

With an authoritative blow, Rapid Eagle knocked Seaborg towards the peak.

"Seaborg, full force attack!"

Heeding Spencer's command, Seaborg began a ferocious attack on Rapid Eagle, striking with ferocious authority.

"Keep on the attack, Seaborg!"

Seaborg maintained its aggressive attack, it was striking like lightning as Rapid Eagle took the brutal beating.

"Rapid Eagle, push it back!"

Rapid Eagle suddenly pushed Seaborg right off, and violently attacked, striking fast and hard.

"Now, Twin Sabre, attack!"

Angel wings sprouted from Claude's back and the two headed eagle appeared screeching, it flew upwards and shot down, knocking Seaborg back.

"No way!"

"Twin Sabre, attack!"

Once again, Claude grew the angel wings and Rapid Eagle appeared again, with a firm shriek it flew up and like a thunderbolt it banged Seaborg again.

Spencer's beyblade flew into the air from the hit, but surprisingly it didn't lose spin.

"What's going on here?"

"You're going down!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Rapid Eagle, attack!"

Rapid Eagle attacked with fierceness and began striking hard and strongly. However, despite Claude's assault, Spencer was unconcerned.

"Keep attacking, Rapid Eagle!"

Heeding Claude's command, Rapid Eagle ferociously attacked and fought unrelentingly hard, refusing to concede defeat. Claude was determined to tie things up and win.

"Rapid Eagle, slam!"

Rapid Eagle slammed Seaborg once again, hitting with authority and determination.

"Climb, Rapid Eagle!"

Suddenly, Claude's blade climbed to the top of the tallest peak, it then stood dancing there momentarily.

"Come on, the third time has to be the charm, now, Rapid Eagle, Twin Sabre!"

For the third time in the match, Claude sprouted angel wings and Rapid Eagle appeared. It screamed and dove down like a meteor, shooting towards Seaborg but Spencer stood relaxed and composed.

"Seaborg, stay put!"

Seaborg heeded Spencer's instructions and remained still, confusing Claude and scaring him. Then Spencer waited patiently, observing Rapid Eagle's movements before making his move.

"You're done, Claude!"

"No way"

"Stramolyu!"

Just as Rapid Eagle was going in for the kill, the great whale appeared and with a thunderous roar, it devoured Claude's bit beast and dove back into the deep blue waters. After the water had cleared, Seaborg was still spinning while Rapid Eagle lay motionless.

"Winner Spencer!"

Seaborg returned to Spencer's open hand, while Claude picked up Rapid Eagle and walked away. Spencer then returned to the Blitzkrieg Boyz.

"Thanks for an honourable battle, Claude!"

"You're welcome, it was a pleasure to face you too, Spencer!"

"What a climax, the Blitzkrieg Boyz have now gained three consecutive wins, will they be able to keep it up!"

"Join us tomorrow to witness White Tiger X clash with the PPB All Starz!"


	28. White Tiger X's Scottish Success

The World Championships

Chapter 28 White Tiger X's Scottish Success

After the Blitzkrieg Boyz had prevailed in extending their winning streak, DJ Jazzman announced the next competitors. Everyone was sat down waiting with baited breath.

"First up to battle are White Tiger X!"

White Tiger X all made their way into the spacious stadium, all of them were excited and ready to win another victory. However, they were also anxious about their opponents.

"And their opponents, let's make way for the PPB All Starz!"

From the other side of the stadium, the PPB All Starz were making their way in, they were sure they could keep the streak alive.

Then both teams sat down opposite each other on the benches, waiting to know who would battle and represent. It wasn't long before Michael stepped up to the closed platform.

"Michael's stepping up to represent the PPB All Starz, he is a tough blader with his Trygle bit beast!"

Lee was quick to answer and he stood up readily, before walking purposefully towards the stadium.

"Lee's stepping up to represent White Tiger X, he will give you a hard time with his Galeon!"

Lee and Michael stared each other down, waiting for the stadium to be unveiled. It wasn't long before the closed platform opened up. When the platform opened up, a stadium with a replica of Rosslyn Chapel and its gardens rose.

"How impressive the Rosslyn Chapel stadium!"

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Lee and Michael launched Galeon and Trygle into the chapel's front gardens.

"Trygle, attack!"

"Go, Galeon!"

Trygle and Galeon slammed each other like bears in the woods, it wasn't long before Lee gained the upper hand.

"Galeon, multi slam!"

Galeon ferociously attacked Trygle, striking it hard and ferociously with heavy and authoritative blows.

"Keep it up, Galeon!"

Heeding Lee's command, Galeon maintained its ferocious attack, it hit Trygle with hard and vicious blows.

"Push it back now, Trygle!"

Trygle swiftly slammed Galeon back with authoritative blow, sending it into the chapel.

"No way, Go, Galeon, attack!"

Galeon swiftly went in for an attack, shooting forwards with ferocity and strength.

"Trygle, evade!"

Just as Galeon went in for the attack, it hit thin air as Trygle moved gracefully aside.

"Counterattack, Trygle!"

Trygle viciously attacked Galeon, striking vengefully and intensely like a lightning bolt.

"No way!"

"Trygle, slam now!"

With an authoritative strike, Trygle slammed Galeon right to the edge.

"Galeon, attack, multi slam!"

Suddenly, with renewed power, Galeon ferociously attacked Trygle and hit it hard and violently.

"No way!"

"Galeon, full power, multi slam!"

Heeding Lee's command, Galeon went all out, striking Trygle with heavy and hard blows.

"Go, Galeon, attack!"

"Trygle, attack now!"

Galeon and Trygle drilled each other ferociously, slamming hard as sparks flew.

"Galeon, Spiral Lightning!"

The magnificent black lion appeared and roared ferociously, while a bright glow exuded from Lee's blade. Black lightning shot from the blade, disorienting Trygle before knocking it out.

"Lee wins!"

Galeon returned to Lee's open hand as he and Michael separated. Afterwards, DJ Jazzman announced the next bladers.

"Stepping up to represent the PPB All Starz is Emily!"

Emily made her way up to the stadium; she was determined to avenge Michael's loss and tie things up.

"The PPB All Starz are sending Emily up, she is one tough competitor with her Trygator bit beast!"

"Who will White Tiger X counter with?"

It wasn't long before Gary walked up, he stood strong and ready to win.

"White Tiger X are countering with Gary, his Galzzy bit beast will stomp you down!"

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

"Trygator, attack!"

"Go, Galzzly!"

Trygator and Galzzly struck each other hard and consistently, sparks flew as the metal clanged.

"Galzzly, multi slam!"

Galzzly slammed Trygator hard, striking with intense authority and ferocity.

"Keep attacking, Galzzly!"

Galzzly maintained its ferocious attack on Trygator, hitting it with heavy blows and striking fast.

"Go, Galzzly, slam now!"

With a hard slam, Galzzly smacked Trygator into the chapel with a thud.

"Trygator, attack!"

Trygator shot towards Galzzly and struck hard, sparks flew as it attacked and the metal collided.

"Trygator, slam now!"

With a heavy slam, Trygator knocked Galzzly across the stadium and to the edge of the green.

"Trygator, attack now!"

Shooting in for the kill, Trygator zoomed towards Galzzly, ready to finish it.

"Galzzly, evade!"

Much to Emily's horror, Trygator hit thin air for Galzzly had moved aside gracefully.

"No way!"

"Galzzly, attack now!"

Galzzly struck Trygator hard and slammed it back towards the chapel.

"No, Trygator!"

"Galzzly, attack again!"

"Trygator, multi slam!"

Suddenly, Trygator slammed the door on Galzzly's attack, it struck hard and fiercely, dealing intense damage and hitting violently and authoritatively.

"Galzzly, push it back now!"

With intense force, Galzzly pushed Trygator back, sending it flying towards the chapel.

"Oh no, he pushed back Trygator!"

"What's wrong, Emily, I thought you were going to beat me!"

"You've seen nothing yet, Trygator, attack!"

"Galzzly, counterattack!"

Trygator shot forwards and Galzzly met the attack, the two blades hit each other in the middle, and ground each other hard.

"Keep going, Trygator!"

"Galzzly, slam!"

With a mighty slam, Galzzly sent Trygator flying backwards, knocking it like a tennis ball.

"Trygator, fight back!"

Trygator, through Emily's will and determination, viciously attacked Galzzly.

"Galzzly, full power attack!"

Galzzly struck Trygator with such a blow the entire stadium shook.

"No way!"

"Galzzly, Bear Axe!"

The great bear appeared and roared, with a clawed swipe it sent Trygator out. Then Galzzly returned to Gary's open hand.

"Gary wins so White Tiger X takes it all, join us tomorrow to witness Ocean Shine take on Transylvanian Edge!"


	29. Fish Out Of Water

The World Championships

Chapter 29 Fish Out Of Water

"Welcome back to the BBA World Championships in Edinburgh, I'm Brad Best!"

"And I'm AJ Topper and we're about to start!"

"Just three teams remain to compete!"

"It's so tense here, you could cut it with a knife!"

"But use a spoon to catch every drop!"

"Our first team are those deep-sea warriors Ocean Shine, facing them are those nocturnal bladers Transylvanian Edge!"

All five members of Ocean Shine were sat on their bench, deciding who should go up first. While on the bench opposite sat the five members of Transylvanian Edge, each team's members were itching to start. It wasn't long before a seventeen-year-old boy with green dreadlocks and brown eyes, marched up to the closed platform that hid the stadium, this was Szymon Willard.

"Stepping up to represent Ocean Shine is Szymon Willard, his Alignak bit beast will wash you away!"

As soon as Szymon had reached the platform, Tobias confidently stepped up to face him.

"Transylvanian Edge are sending Tobias up; he will blow you away with his Bloodwing bit beast's Dark Hurricane attack!"

With Szymon and Tobias now facing one another, the platform split and revealed a stadium with a replica of the Caledonian Canal, that was composed of land on either side and a beautiful blue river in the middle.

"How impressive, the Caledonian Canal stadium!"

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Szymon launched his green beyblade Alignak, while Tobias followed suit with his crimson blade Bloodwing.

"Alignak, attack!"

"Bloodwing, evade!"

Alignak went to strike only to hit thin air, for Bloodwing hard gracefully moved aside, even with little room on the path to do so.

"No way!"

"Attack, Bloodwing!"

Bloodwing then slammed Alignak from behind with a hard blow, sending it flying down the road.

"No way!"

"Bloodwing, keep attacking!"

Heeding Tobias's command, Bloodwing ferociously attacked Alignak, striking so fast that Szymon could barely react.

"Keep it up!"

Bloodwing maintained its ferocious attack, hitting Alignak unrelentingly and remorselessly.

"Alignak, push it back now!"

Out of nowhere, Alignak gained power and slammed Bloodwing right to the end of the road.

"No, Bloodwing!"

"Alignak, slam!"

With a mighty blow, Alignak slammed Bloodwing hard and fast, knocking it down.

"Bloodwing, counterattack!"

Bloodwing gained power from nowhere, and struck Alignak with an authoritative blow. Szymon was gobsmacked as he saw his blade flying across the stadium.

"Alignak, dive now!"

Although Szymon's blade was aerial, and had been slammed hard it wasn't losing spin and surprisingly it hit the water with a splash.

"Szymon's blade has hit the water, is he out?"

"Look, there's a fin in the water!"

Sure enough, much to everyone's surprise, the fin of an anglerfish was protruding from the water.

"Oh no!"

"My bit beast is a natural water spirit, so by knocking me into the water you've done me a favour, Alignak, Lightning Strike!"

A large anglerfish that was wearing a crown with a ruby on it appeared, the light on its esca shone brightly and white lightning shot out of it. The lightning disoriented Bloodwing, knocking it upwards and into the air. However, much to everyone's horror Bloodwing wasn't losing spin.

"Not if I can help it, Bloodwing, dive for the water!"

"Why are you costing yourself the match?"

Unbeknownst to Szymon, Tobias wasn't doing that at all, he clearly had something up his sleeve. Bloodwing dove into the water like a dolphin.

"Bloodwing, Dark Hurricane!"

A huge vampire bat wearing a gold crown with a sapphire on it appeared, it screeched and with its wings glowing it flapped them. A huge black hurricane rushed through the canal, sweeping Alignak out of the stadium in a wave of wind and water.

Alignak fell out of the stadium and at Szymon's feet with a crash, while Bloodwing returned to Tobias's open hand.

"Alignak is out, Tobias wins!"

With Szymon defeated, Tobias returned to Transylvanian Edge while Szymon returned to Ocean Shine, but not before the two had shaken hands.

While DJ Jazzman refilled the canal, the next two competitors were preparing to step up. With the canal refilled, Larysa stood up and walked over to the stadium. She was calm and composed, and waiting patiently for her opponent.

"Larysa is stepping up to try and win for Ocean Shine, she's a tough customer with her Tlaloc bit beast she will poison you!"

Before long, Ivy confidently stepped up to face Larysa, the two girls stared one another down.

"Tobias is passing the torch to Ivy, and she can blow you away with her Nimbus bit beast!"

Larysa took her ripcord, launcher and beyblade from her shorts. Ivy did the same and removed her equipment from her dress.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Larysa quickly launched Tlaloc onto the path, while Ivy followed suit with Nimbus.

"Tlaloc, attack!"

"Go, Nimbus!"

Tlaloc and Nimbus began to tear into each other, sparks flew as the red and orange blades clashed.

"Nimbus, slam now!"

Nimbus slammed Tlaloc hard, sending it backwards with authority.

"No, you don't, Tlaloc, slam back!"

With a mighty blow, Tlaloc slammed Nimbus back, sending it upwards ferociously.

"Nimbus, Whisper In The Wind!"

Though it had been sent upwards, Nimbus wasn't losing spin and the huge eagle owl appeared, hooted and shot down. Ivy's blade was surrounded by silver light which sparkled brightly, then it slammed Tlaloc hard. However, Larysa's blade was still spinning in an unaffected way.

"No way!"

"Nice try, but you were too low, Tlaloc, attack now!"

Tlaloc ferociously attacked, striking fast and hard with authority.

"Oh no, Nimbus, hang in there!"

Nimbus desperately hung on, trying to resist the fierce attacks of Tlaloc.

"Tlaloc, multi slam now!"

Tlaloc heeded Larysa's command, and struck Nimbus with fierce and cruel slams. Dread grew in Ivy's heart, she could barely do anything save watch helplessly while Nimbus took a ferocious beating at Larysa's hands. However, despite her fear, Ivy dug deep inside her and found her blading spirit.

"Nimbus, push it back now!"

From out of nowhere, Nimbus gained a surge of power and slammed Tlaloc right to the other side of the stadium. Larysa's eyes were wide with fear as Ivy regained power.

"Tlaloc, dive for the water!"

"You too, Nimbus!"

Both Tlaloc and Nimbus dove into the canal, Larysa was shocked that Ivy would do that.

"So, you're throwing the match?"

"On the contrary, you're a fish out of water!"

"Nimbus, Starshine Gust!"

Once again, the beautiful eagle owl appeared, it shrieked and the blue glow shone from its wings and when it flapped them, the star flecked wind shot out. Then in a wave of wind and water, Tlaloc flew out of the stadium while Nimbus returned to Ivy's open hand. Ivy congratulated Larysa on a good battle.

"Winner Ivy, Transylvanian Edge have won, join us tomorrow to see Frozen Fortitude and Mythic Blade battle it out!"


	30. Mythical Success

The World Championships

Chapter 30 Mythical Success

"First up to compete for today are those ice-cold battlers Frozen Fortitude!"

The five members of Frozen Fortitude made their way into the stadium. They were excited and itching for another victory. Upon entering, they settled down on the benches.

"Their opponents are the legendary warriors of Georgia, please let's give a warm welcome to Mythic Blade!"

Mythic Blade strolled in through the opposite side, they were itching to battle and keen to redeem themselves from their loss in Dubai. They settled down on a bench opposite Frozen Fortitude.

Soon, an eighteen-year-old boy with brown and gold hair that was styled in a widow's peak and grey eyes, walked up to the closed platform this was Logan Miller the leader of Frozen Fortitude.

"Logan Miller is stepping up to lead his team into battle, he's a tough warrior with his Ice Ursus bit beast's Winter Slammer attack!"

Logan didn't have long to wait until Troy arrived, the two boys stared one another down and waited.

"Mythic Blade are countering with their leader Troy Parsons, his Lostowr bit beast will wash you up!"

The ground split in half like an orange, revealing a replica of Culzean Castle that was complete with a deer park with several replicas of deer species.

Logan removed his launcher, ripcord and white beyblade from his jeans. Troy swiftly followed suit, he prepared by removing his gear.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Logan launched first, Ice Ursus landed perfectly in the deer park. Troy was quick to follow, Lostowr hit the green with ease.

"Ice Ursus, attack!"

"Go, Lostowr!"

Ice Ursus and Lostowr ferociously attacked one another, sparks flew as the blades clashed.

"Ice Ursus, slam now!"

Ice Ursus slammed Lostowr across the stadium, and into the castle with a thud.

"Lostowr, strike back now!"

At Troy's behest, Lostowr shot towards Ice Ursus and struck hard.

"Ice Ursus, counterattack now!"

Ice Ursus struck back, it slammed Lostowr back with authority, countering its assault.

"No way!"

"Ice Ursus, multi slam!"

Heeding Logan's command, Ice Ursus ferociously attacked Lostowr, slamming it with intense power and brutality.

"Keep it up!"

With renewed velocity, Ice Ursus maintained its vicious attack, hutting hard and brutally.

"Now, slam, Ice Ursus!"

Ice Ursus struck with a powerful blow, it sent Lostowr flying at the castle and into it with a bang.

"Now, keep attacking, Ice Ursus!"

Once again, Ice Ursus began drilling Lostowr into the castle, grinding it hard and intensely.

"Lostowr, push it back now!"

Suddenly, Lostowr's spinning power increased and it forced Ice Ursus across the stadium.

"No way!"

"Lostowr, counterattack!"

Lostowr heeded Troy's command and ferociously attacked, striking fast and hard and Ice Ursus barely had any room to attack or defend.

"Keep attacking, Lostowr!"

Lostowr ferociously maintained its harsh attack, striking and hitting Ice Ursus with authority.

"Finish it, Lostowr!"

"Slam back, Ice Ursus!"

The two blades clashed ferociously, each determined to overpower the other, the metal drilled as the titans clashed.

"Ice Ursus, Winter Slammer!"

A splendidly armoured polar bear appeared, its eyes glowed white and with a mighty roar that shook the stadium, it breathed a powerful blue and white beam from its mouth that froze the entire stadium, and Troy's blade was now encased in ice.

"Lostowr, Tidal Blast attack!"

Suddenly, the ice surrounding Lostowr shattered and Troy's blade broke free. Then the huge sea serpent appeared, with a thunderous roar it breathed a powerful blast of water. The water washed away all the ice, and before long Logan's blade was out.

"Winner Troy!"

Lostowr returned to Troy's open hand, while Logan picked up Ice Ursus and began to make his way back.

"Thanks for a great battle, Logan."

"You're welcome, Troy, it was great fun to battle you."

"Let's do it again sometime."

"I agree."

They shook before parting ways.

After Logan's defeat, Anna confidently stepped up to the stadium, her mind was focused, her eyes were blazing with determination and her heart was ready to take a chance.

"Anna Walker is stepping up to try and tie things up for Frozen Fortitude, with her Blizzard Vulpes bit beast she is one wily lady."

Anna stood still at the stadium, she watched and waited patiently for her opponent. A beautiful sixteen-year-old girl with creamy white skin, long waist length pink hair that was positioned over her ears with a white headband in the middle, and the most amazing dark blue eyes, made her way to stadium with her black high heeled ankle boots clicking on the hard floor, this was Meadow Griffiths.

"Meadow Griffiths is stepping up to represent Mythic Blade, as beautiful as she is her Sharpwing bit beast's Lightning Twister attack will shock and blow away the competition!"

Upon reaching the stadium, Meadow stared fiercely at Anna who returned her gaze and both girls were determined to start.

Anna quickly readied her launcher, ripcord and beyblade. Meadow swiftly followed suit, she removed her own launcher and ripcord from her pleated red and white mini skirt, before taking her beyblade from the container on the sleeve of her black parade jacket.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

"Blizzard Vulpes, attack!"

"Go, Sharpwing!"

Blizzard Vulpes and Sharpwing tore into each other, sparks flew as the white and red beyblades clashed.

"Blizzard Vulpes, slam!"

Blizzard Vulpes slammed Sharpwing into the replica of Culzean Castle, causing Meadow's blade to crash hard.

"No way, Sharpwing, attack!"

Sharpwing shot forwards, its target was in its sights and it zoomed towards it. However, Anna saw it and smartly initiated her own plan.

"Blizzard Vulpes, evade!"

Just as Sharpwing was prepared to strike, Blizzard Vulpes moved aside gracefully and Meadow's blade hit thin air. Meadow was shocked when she saw this, she angrily seethed to herself as Anna's blade was unaffected.

"Blizzard Vulpes, attack now!"

Blizzard Vulpes heeded Anna's command, and struck Sharpwing with authoritative blows, hitting it fast and hard.

"Blizzard Vulpes, multi slam now!"

In a trice, Blizzard Vulpes ferociously attacked, it was striking so fast that Meadow could do nothing to attack or defend.

"Keep it up!"

Sparks flew as Blizzard Vulpes maintained its unrelenting assault on Sharpwing. Meadow's eyes were full of fear, as she watched helplessly while her blade took a beating.

"Finish her!"

Blizzard Vulpes' spinning power went through the roof, and it slammed Sharpwing so hard it went flying into the castle. Meadow's fear heightened as her blade hit the castle with a bang. Suddenly, she used all the fear that she was feeling and dug deep inside.

"Sharpwing, full power attack!"

From out of nowhere, Sharpwing gained a colossal burst of power, it shot forwards and ferociously attacked Blizzard Vulpes.

"Keep on the attack!"

Sharpwing fiercely struck Blizzard Vulpes, striking with intense power and velocity, drilling hard as it dealt serious damage.

"Blizzard Vulpes, Aurora Wave!"

The Arctic fox appeared and shot a powerful multicoloured beam that was surrounded by ice from its mouth. White light surrounded Anna's blade and it slammed Sharpwing sky high.

"Perfect, now that I'm up high, I'll come down, go, Sharpwing, Tornado Flight!"

Meadow's blade was surrounded by wind, and a magnificent hippogriff appeared and screeched. Then it shot down and slammed Blizzard Vulpes into the air.

"No way!"

"Sharpwing, Lightning Twister!"

Once again, the hippogriff appeared and with a screech it flapped its glowing wings, emitting a tornado surrounded by blue lightning, that swept Blizzard Vulpes out of the stadium, before Meadow's blade returned to her open hand and she thanked Anna for a great battle.

"Meadow wins, Mythic Blade take it all, see you tomorrow for the final battle between Risk Factor and the Venom Snakes!"


	31. Second Offence

The World Championships

Chapter 31 Second Offence

"Welcome to the final match of the Scottish leg of the tournament!"

"Our final competitors for this leg are two teams who are very new!"

"This is going to be a historic battle between those risk taking bladers Risk Factor and the poisonous battlers the Venom Snakes!"

"The Venom Snakes are going to have to exercise caution, especially seeing as Risk Factor can be very sneaky!"

Risk Factor came in from one side of the hall, they were accompanied by Mr. Coupe and their technician Billu. While from the other came the Venom Snakes, they had one thing on their mind and that was to defeat Risk Factor.

Now in the stadium, Risk Factor and the Venom Snakes sat on the benches.

Xavier soon stood up, he made his way to the closed platform, he was confident and happy.

"Xavier is stepping up to represent the Venom Snakes, he is a tough customer with his Forest Crotalus bit beast!"

Now at the platform, Xavier stood still, waiting patiently for his opponent.

"Billu, have you made all modifications on Chinh's blade?"

"Yes, Mr. Coupe"

"Excellent, Chinh, are you ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Coupe, I can't wait"

"Here you are"

"Thank you, Mr. Coupe"

"Stepping up for Risk Factor is Chinh Tran, his Island Latiosis bit beast can gore you hard!"

A fifteen-year-old boy with ginger hair that was styled in a mohawk and black eyes, walked up to face Xavier, this was Chinh Tran.

Xavier and Chinh stood facing one another, then the ground separated and from the smoke rose a stadium with a replica of St Giles' Cathedral in the centre.

Xavier took his launcher, ripcord and beyblade from his blue Adidas tracksuit bottoms. Chinh did the same from his black Adidas tracksuit bottoms.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

"Forest Crotalus, attack!"

"Go, Island Latiosis!"

Xavier's gold beyblade and Chinh's green beyblade slammed into one another. Sparks flew as the two blades clashed hard.

"Forest Crotalus, slam!"

Forest Crotalus slammed Island Latiosis hard, it hit the cathedral with a bang. Fragments of the stone fell away with the blow.

"Forest Crotalus, attack again!"

"Counterattack, Island Latiosis"

As Forest Crotalus went in for another blow, Island Latiosis struck back with a bang.

"Island Latiosis, attack!"

"Push it back now, Forest Crotalus!"

Although, Island Latiosis hit hard, Forest Crotalus heeded Xavier's command and pushed it back with authority.

"That's it, Island Latiosis, counterattack now!"

Island Latiosis ferociously attacked, with fierce blows, it struck Forest Crotalus violently.

"Keep it up!"

Chinh's blade maintained its ferocious attack, it struck fast, hard and brutally. Xavier was tense, he knew he had to fight back.

"Forest Crotalus, attack!"

In a trice, Forest Crotalus struck back, it hit with vicious and authoritative blows. Chinh was tense, he didn't know what to do.

"Now slam, Forest Crotalus!"

Forest Crotalus slammed Island Latiosis with a vicious blow, knocking it into the cathedral.

"Forest Crotalus, Rattling Poison Tooth!"

The diamondback rattlesnake appeared, the rattle on its tail shook as it hissed. Then it lashed out, its huge teeth were sank into the hind leg of the rhinoceros.

Suddenly, from his earpiece, Chinh heard Mr. Coupe's voice.

"Now, Chinh, initiate Operation Fishhook!"

"Yes, Mr. Coupe!"

Suddenly, two fishhooks shot out from the attack ring of Chinh's blade. They hooked into Forest Crotalus's attack ring and spun it round, before finally knocking it into the cathedral and stopping it in its tracks. Mr. Daniels used his video camera to film the occurrence, afterwards he wrote in his notebook. He also photographed Chinh's blade with the fishhooks protruding, before Island Latiosis returned to Chinh's hand.

"Forest Crotalus is down, Chinh is the winner!"

"Risk Factor have scored the first match!"

"Well done, Chinh"

As quickly as Xavier and Chinh were gone, Hunter and Taylor replaced them, but not before Billu had given Taylor her illegal blade. They readied their equipment and stood poised.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

The two beyblades hit the cathedral ground simultaneously.

"Creek Piscivorus, attack!"

"Go, Tundra Alpinus!"

Hunter's dark blue beyblade and Taylor's orange one clashed hard, and sparks flew as the metal collided.

"Creek Piscivorus, slam now!"

With a mighty slam, Creek Piscivorus sent Tundra Alpinus into the cathedral.

"Keep attacking!"

Creek Piscivorus fiercely attacked Tundra Alpinus, striking hard and authoritatively, confidence burned in Hunter as this happened.

"Full power attack, Creek Piscivorus!"

Heeding Hunter's command, Creek Piscivorus went on a vicious attack, sending Tundra Alpinus on the run.

"Let's do this, Creek Piscivorus, multi slam now!"

Victory looked certain for Hunter as he ordered attack after attack.

"Let's finish it off, Creek Piscivorus, slam now!"

Creek Piscivorus struck Tundra Alpinus with a mighty blow, sending it flying to the other side of the stadium, part of the cathedral flew clean off.

"No way!"

"Now go, Creek Piscivorus!"

With increased speed, Creek Piscivorus shot towards Tundra Alpinus and struck it from behind.

"That's the way, Creek Piscivorus, Toxic Spike Blast!"

The cottonmouth snake appeared, it coiled itself up and opened its mouth before shooting a powerful blast of purple spikes out. The spikes struck Tundra Alpinus but it still hung on. From her headset, Taylor now heard Mr. Coupe instructing her.

"Now, Taylor, it's time to initiate Operation Flytrap"

"Yes, Mr. Coupe"

Mr. Coupe pressed the button and a wave of adhesive string shot out of Tundra Alpinus, snaring Creek Piscivorus. Mr. Daniels filmed the whole occurrence and noted it down. Creek Piscivorus stopped spinning, laying on its side.

"The winner is Taylor; Risk Factor have now won, see you in Greece for round four!"


	32. From Edinburgh To Athens

The World Championships

Chapter 32 From Edinburgh To Athens

It was eight o clock in the morning when everybody awoke, there was no time to deliberate for the bladers had to pack. With haste, they all worked and soon all the suitcases were full.

"Chief, do you know what flight we're on?"

"We're going on Easyjet Flight 655, Tyson"

"Is it direct?"

"Yes"

Gradually they went down to the taxi park, where everybody was waiting with their suitcases. The taxi drivers filled the boots of the taxis with the suitcases. With the suitcases in the boots, everyone got into the taxis which would take them to Edinburgh Airport.

The drive to Edinburgh Airport was a long one, but nobody minded because so many were taking in the sights and sounds of Edinburgh one last time. However, the G-Revolutions were looking forward to taking on another team.

"I sure hope we can beat our next opponents."

"I'm sure we will."

"But we've seen their illegal blades, Tyson"

"That's true, Mr. Coupe's definitely copying Barthez"

"There's actually a detective looking for him."

"How do you know?"

"I saw him taking pictures of the illegal Beyblades."

"I see, so that means there's evidence."

At nine thirty everybody arrived at Edinburgh Airport, all the competitors were excited and anxious. In particular, the G-Revolutions were itching to redeem themselves against Risk Factor. Tyson was amazed to see a huge South African Airways 747 roaring overhead.

The G-Revolutions hauled their cases out of the car, before walking purposefully into the huge airport. They dragged their cases behind them, with their hands holding the handles and walked quickly. When suddenly their flight was shown on the board.

"Our flight is at ten fifteen, so let's get ourselves sorted."

"We'd best hurry."

"EasyJet Flight EJ655 to Athens go to the departure lounge."

Quick as lightning, the G-Revolutions rushed to do the departure lounge. They sat down patiently waiting for the announcement.

"EasyJet Flight 655 to Athens is now boarding."

Upon hearing this, the G-Revolutions swiftly moved down the tunnel, and into an EasyJet Boeing 737.

Good morning, everybody, and welcome to EasyJet Flight EJ655 from Edinburgh to Athens. We are first in line for take-off and we shall be in the air shortly. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing EasyJet. Enjoy your flight".

EasyJet Flight EJ655 taxied down the runway and roared up into the grey sky. Edinburgh looked completely full of hustle and bustle, totally different from how it looked during the night.

"This is your captain speaking, we shall be flying for four hours and five minutes before we arrive in Athens, I wish you a relaxing and pleasant flight."

After the captain's announcements were finished, while some of the G-Revolutions slept, Tyson turned on his television and watched the two thousand and seventeen remake of the horror film IT.


	33. The Warmth Of Athens

The World Championships

Chapter 33 The Warmth Of Athens

At twenty-past-two in the afternoon, all twelve aeroplanes arrived in Athens. Unlike Edinburgh, Athens' skies were bluer than bubble-gum and the clouds were fluffy and as white as milk. One by one, the aeroplanes were towed to the exit tunnels where everyone would disembark.

"Good afternoon, everybody, we have just arrived in Athens thank you for flying with EasyJet and we will look forward to flying with you again soon."

Gradually, the G-Revolutions stood up and walked down the long exit tunnel. Athens had a large airport, compared to Edinburgh's small airport.

"I can't believe that we're in Athens now."

"It's a nice place to come to, especially judging by how cold it was in Edinburgh."

"The sunny weather is definitely a hopeful sign."

"Whatever."

After reclaiming their baggage, the G-Revolutions made their way towards the huge taxi park. In the taxi park, they saw all the other competing teams and Mr. Daniels and Sherlock.

"Do you know where we'll be staying, Chief?"

"Yes, we're staying at the Royal Olympic Hotel."

"Brilliant, we just need to check in now and take our baggage."

All the taxi drivers took the cases, putting them carefully into the boots of the taxis. With their baggage in the taxis, all the beybladers got into them and sat down. Mr. Daniels, on the other hand had taken a ferry and would be driving his Ford Escort RS Cosworth. Now that the taxis were full, they all drove away to the hotel.

In the taxi with the G-Revolutions, Daichi was once again taking photos of Athens' sites. He wanted to update his scrap book to ensure he remembered the tournament. Currently, he now had pages for Spain, Dubai and Scotland and he was keen to add a page for Greece.

As the taxis drove, nobody realised that they would hit such immense traffic, especially in that the number of Greek Beyblade fans were more than those in Scotland. Mr. Daniels was also caught in the traffic, but he had one concern, collect the evidence and arrest the guilty one. Risk Factor's past match against the Venom Snakes in Scotland had given more evidence, especially where Chinh's blade had released fishhooks and Taylor's had used the adhesive.

The evidence that Mr. Daniels had collected was interesting, but he still needed to find more to be fully certain of who was responsible for the illegal beyblades. In Dubai he had also spotted Daryl's switchblade and corkscrews. He now needed to fully investigate Risk Factor and find out the truth. However, he would have to wait until their next match to collect further evidence.

Unsurprisingly, the traffic delayed the arrival at the Royal Olympic Hotel. However, nobody minded, especially not Tala because he had plans to go out with Luna. As soon as they arrived at the hotel, although everybody else went to their rooms, Tala and Luna stayed in the hotel lobby.

"Want to go for a walk, Tala?"

"Yes, Luna, lead the way."

The two lovers linked arms and walked out of the lobby, into the streets of Athens.

"Is there any where specific you want to go?"

"Let's just enjoy the scenery."

"Fine with me."

Tala and Luna walked down the streets of Athens together, they were crawling with life as people were eating out and buying items from the shops. However, neither of the two lovers took any interest in their behaviour.

"So how are you feeling about the match?"

"To be perfectly honest, Tala, I'm actually quite looking forward to it what about you?"

"I'm looking forward to it, the sad thing is though that our teams will be facing one another."

"It is, I don't want to have to face you, Tala because I love you."

"I love you too, Luna, it's just that our love may have to stand the test."

"You're right, but we'll just have to battle each other but I swear that I'll never let our love die."

Tears were stinging Luna's eyes as she affirmed to keep her love for Tala alive. Tala lovingly wrapped his arm round her waist, she reciprocated and nuzzled her head onto his shoulder.

"Listen, Luna even if we do end up facing one another, I guarantee you I'll always love and protect you and I promise that our love will never end." Tala vowed.

"No matter what, Tala, I'll not let our love die, not now, not ever." Luna said firmly and tearfully.

"Shall we get ice cream, Tala?"

"Sure, Luna, it's my treat."

Tala and Luna walked up to an ice cream kiosk in the street, where they looked at the flavours.

"Can I get a bubble-gum ice cream, and, Luna what do you want?"

"Can I have a strawberry ice cream please?"

"Can I have a bubble-gum ice cream and a strawberry ice cream please?"

"Sure, thing that will be six euros."

Tala quickly paid the money and waited patiently for the ice cream. The kiosk owner swiftly returned with the bubble-gum and strawberry ice creams, handing them to Tala and Luna respectively.

"Thank you, Tala."

"You're welcome, Luna."

Tala and Luna savoured their ice creams, loving every lick, and enjoying each other's company for the evening. However, it was soon getting late and with an early start the next day, they thought it appropriate to head to the hotel. Luna wrapped her arms round Tala's waist, Tala wrapped his arm round her shoulders and the two lovers made their way back.

"I don't like the dark, it makes me scared."

"You don't need to be scared, Luna."

"Yeah but I am."

"How come?"

"It's since I was a kid, I used to sleep by myself and then I would get scared and I would check with my mum if I could sleep with her, she always let me."

"Well, Luna let's get back, shall we?"

"I think we should, I'm scared and besides, we ought to be rested before tomorrow's match."

"Too right, Luna, let's go."

With their arms round each other, the two lovers made their way back to the hotel. Though Luna was still scared, she felt safe and protected with Tala.

After a long walk, Tala and Luna arrived at the hotel, and they hugged each other and kissed sweetly before parting company.

"I love you, Tala." Said Luna tearfully.

"I love you too, Luna, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too, Tala."

The two lovers shared one final hug before parting ways for the night. Both Tala and Luna were so in love that neither wanted to face the other. However, Luna was scared that their love would have to stand the test.


	34. Back From The Brink

**The World Championships **

**Chapter 34 Back From The Brink **

Early, the next morning, all twelve teams had filled the taxis in which they would travel to Panathenaic Stadium. So far, Le Croix had been on a downward spiral, none of their three matches had been successful thus far. They had suffered defeats in Spain, Dubai and Scotland, and they were out for redemption. Mr. Daniels was also following with Sherlock in tow.

"Three consecutive defeats, it's really bad and we have to stay alive."

"Too right, we fought hard but now we're in danger."

"Too much danger."

"We'll take our victory."

"I'll battle first."

"Good idea, Claude then I'll go."

"Sure, Miguel"

It was nine o clock in the morning when everyone arrived at Panathenaic Stadium, no sooner had they arrived, all the beybladers and Mr. Daniels and Sherlock disembarked. When everyone had entered the spacious stadium, ten of the teams and Mr. Daniels entered the stands to watch the epic battle. Although he was interested in the battle, Mr. Daniels was prepared to observe for any cheating, he had already collected evidence against Risk Factor, but finding who was really to blame for their cheating was another matter.

"Good morning, Beybladers and welcome to beautiful Athens for round four of this epic Beyblade tournament!" said Mr. Dickenson.

"On their way to the stadium are our first competitors, White Tiger X!"

All four members of White Tiger X made their way into the stadium, they were keen to secure another victory, and their wins in Dubai and Scotland made them confident to be able to do so. However, they had to be careful because their opponents would present a fierce challenge.

"And their opponents, let's welcome Le Croix!"

Le Croix were calm and confident as they walked in, they were ready to battle and prove themselves, but more than anything else they were determined to get back from the brink.

Once in the stadium, the two teams sat down on benches opposite each other. Kevin stood up and made his way up to the closed platform.

"Kevin is stepping up to represent White Tiger X, his Galman bit beast's Crazy Monkey attack can wind an opponent in knots!"

Kevin didn't have long to wait until his opponent arrived.

"Le Croix are sending Claude up; he's a tough customer and his Rapid Eagle bit beast can soar down and kill!"

Claude took his position opposite Kevin; he was ready for battle and victory.

In seconds, the ground split open and unveiled a stadium with a replica of the Monastery of Arkadi, and its gardens and gravestones in the middle.

"How impressive, the Monastery of Arkadi stadium, a very clever idea!"

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Kevin and Claude launched their blades into the monastery gardens, they hit them with perfect precision.

"Galman, attack!"

"Go, Rapid Eagle!"

Kevin's lilac blade and Claude's turquoise one clashed hard, sparks flew as the metal collided.

"Slam, Galman!"

"Push it back, Rapid Eagle, now!"

Rapid Eagle heeded Claude's command and slammed Galman away with a hard blow.

"That's the way, Rapid Eagle, now multi slam!"

Instantly, Rapid Eagle began a ferocious attack on Galman, hitting with fierce and authoritative blows.

"Keep it up!"

Rapid Eagle maintained its vicious attack, drilling Galman harshly and cruelly.

"That's it, Rapid Eagle, slam now!"

With a powerful blow, Rapid Eagle slammed Galman into the monastery, it hit it with a bang that shook the stadium.

"Excellent, Rapid Eagle, strike hard!"

In minutes, Rapid Eagle had Galman on the run, it was chasing after Kevin's blade like a tiger would pursue a hind.

"Now I've got you! Rapid Eagle, attack!"

Claude's blade heeded his command, and fiercely struck Galman from behind with a powerful blow. Kevin was shocked, so far Claude had been dominating him and he could barely react.

"Galman, counterattack!"

Much to Claude's surprise, Kevin was now going on the offensive. Galman back spun round Rapid Eagle and began drilling hard.

"No, hang on, Rapid Eagle!"

"Keep attacking, Galman!"

Galman heeded Kevin's command and began an onslaught, striking fast, hard and brutally.

"Galman, multi slam!"

Just as Rapid Eagle had done previously, Galman went on a ferocious attack, it shot back and forth with a violent counterattack.

"Keep it up!"

Kevin was now in full control of the match, he had sent Galman on a brutal attack and was giving Claude major trouble.

"Now, Galman, slam him hard!"

Rapid Eagle was sent flying through the air, past the gravestones and into the monastery with a crack. A crack now appeared in the monastery's outer wall.

"No way!"

"Galman, let's finish him off while he's weak!"

Kevin's blade zoomed in for the kill, ready to end Claude and ensure a victory for White Tiger X.

"Now, Galman, Crazy Monkey, attack!"

In seconds, the wild monkey appeared in a yellow wind and multiple lilac beyblades were spinning round the stadium, stalking Rapid Eagle and striking it with ferocious and heavy blows. Claude was worried, he had to think fast, or he would be history and he would be letting his team down.

"That's it, Rapid Eagle, climb now!"

Rapid Eagle barely escaped from Galman and shot up the monastery to the roof. However, Kevin's blade and all its illusions were in hot pursuit.

"Now, Rapid Eagle, attack, Twin Sabre!"

With a screech, the beautiful two headed eagle appeared, and like a thunderbolt it fell from the sky. Claude's beyblade shot down with it, and it cleared the wind, vanquishing the illusions in minutes, leaving the real enemy standing alone. Then with a final blow, Rapid Eagle slammed Galman out of the stadium and to the ground, it then returned to Claude's open hand.

"Galman is out, Claude is the winner!"

Claude raised his arm in victory as he showed Rapid Eagle to the audience. He thanked Kevin for an honourable battle and returned to Le Croix. Grateful for a great match, Kevin picked up Galman and parted ways with Claude.

No sooner had the two bladers parted, Lee and Miguel stepped up and positioned opposite one another. They prepared their beyblades and were ready to launch.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Lee and Miguel swiftly launched Galeon and Dark Gargoyle into the gardens.

"Galeon, attack!"

"Go, Dark Gargoyle!"

Galeon and Dark Gargoyle slammed each other hard, bright sparks flew as the two blades clashed.

"Galeon, slam now!"

"Counterattack, Dark Gargoyle!"

As Galeon went for a slam, Dark Gargoyle retaliated, and the two blades banged each other ferociously.

"Galeon, attack!"

"Dark Gargoyle, evade!"

Galeon shot towards Dark Gargoyle, only to hit thin air for Miguel's blade had disappeared quickly.

"Now strike, Dark Gargoyle!"

With a violent blow, Dark Gargoyle viciously hit Galeon, knocking it backwards with authority.

"Keep it up, Dark Gargoyle, slam!"

Dark Gargoyle slammed Galeon hard, striking it like a tennis ball on a racket.

"Now, Dark Gargoyle, multi slam!"

"Galeon, attack!"

Both Dark Gargoyle and Galeon began striking each other like bears in the woods, the metal clashed with each blow they inflicted on the other.

"Galeon, multi slam!"

Galeon heeded Lee's command, and viciously struck Dark Gargoyle, hitting it with heavy and authoritative blows.

"That's the way, Galeon, slam now!"

Lee's black beyblade was now in overdrive, it brutally attacked Miguel's red blade, striking so fast that it had him reeling. Miguel could barely do anything to defend himself from Lee's onslaught.

"Attack, Dark Gargoyle!"

Dark Gargoyle now gained new power, and with renewed vigour it fiercely attacked Galeon, hitting it with violent blows.

"That's the way, Dark Gargoyle, keep on the attack!"

With brutal authority, Dark Gargoyle maintained its harsh offence, it fought hard and bravely against Galeon, slamming it around and giving it no room to fight back. Lee was furious, he was determined to win and tie it up for White Tiger X.

"Galeon, attack now!"

It was like the whole world had turned upside down when Lee ordered Galeon to attack. For now, new power was growing in Galeon, and Lee was using it to attack Miguel's blade. With every blow, Galeon slammed Dark Gargoyle and gained intense power.

"Now, Galeon, full power attack!"

Galeon was ferociously attacking Dark Gargoyle, no remorse would bar it from dealing ferocious damage.

"Dark Gargoyle, strike back now!"

With renewed velocity, Dark Gargoyle dealt a ferocious onslaught to Galeon, brutally hitting it like a hammer would strike a nail.

"Keep on the attack, Dark Gargoyle!"

Heeding Miguel's command, Dark Gargoyle maintained its attack, drilling Galeon harder and harder.

"You can do it, Lee!"

"Fight back!"

Lee, inspired by the cheers of his teammates, ordered a ferocious attack on Miguel's blade.

"Galeon, attack and fight with everything you've got!"

Renewed strength flowed through Galeon, as it ferociously struck Dark Gargoyle fast and hard.

"Now, Galeon, attack with all your strength!"

Galeon maintained its ferocious offensive, brutally attacking Dark Gargoyle with intense force and hardness. Miguel was in trouble, if he didn't act soon, he would be history, Lee was attacking at such pace and precision that he could literally not react. It wasn't long before Lee called his final attack.

"Let's finish this, Spiral Lightning attack!"

"Oh yeah, Fire Execution!"

The black lightning lion and the fire gargoyle appeared; black lightning surrounded Lee's blade while Miguel's was encased in fire. Devil wings were also sprouting from Miguel's back. The two blades collided hard and the attacks clashed, pushing each other left and right.

After a long battle, the two attacks cancelled out and when the dust settled Lee's Galeon lay motionless on its side. Miguel's blade was still spinning and returned to his open hand. However, before returning to his team, Miguel approached Lee with a hand extended. Lee promptly shook it and sat back down with White Tiger X.

"Winner Miguel, Le Croix take it all!"

"See you beyblading fanatics tomorrow to witness the G-Revolutions clash with Risk Factor!"


	35. A Lesson In Honesty

The World Championships

Chapter 35 A Lesson In Honesty

"Good morning, everybody, now who is ready for another round of Beyblading?"

The whole stadium erupted into a flooding cheer that rang out loudly.

"Today we will be witnessing a mighty battle between the reigning, defending champions the G-Revolutions and their opponents the risky Risk Factor!"

From one side of the stadium entered the G-Revolutions, while from the other Risk Factor marched in. Now in the stadium, the two competing teams settled onto the benches. On Risk Factor's bench, Mr. Coupe gave Kristin an illegal version of her blade Marsh Brongersmai which Billu had made for her.

Kristin stood and confidently walked up to the shut platform; her high heeled boots clicked on the floor as she strolled.

"First up to represent Risk Factor is the beyblading cowgirl Kristin!"

Kristin stood at the stadium watching and waiting patiently for her opponent.

"Good luck, Daichi, and be careful."

"Yes, make us proud!"

"You can do it."

"Make sure you give it your all."

"Don't let her win"

"Thanks, guys, I'll do my best and I'll save some for you in the next round, Tyson"

After receiving encouragement from his team, Daichi stood up and walked over to the closed platform where he met Kristin readily. The ground split open and unveiled the Mount Olympus stadium, it looked amazing and treacherous at the same time.

Daichi quickly prepared his launcher, ripcord and beyblade. Kristin followed suit; she took her equipment from her mid thigh length blue skirt.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Daichi and Kristin launched their blades readily and eagerly into the forest below the huge mountain.

"Go, Strata Dragoon!"

"Marsh Brongersmai, attack!"

Strata Dragoon and Marsh Brongersmai began slamming each other hard.

"Strata Dragoon, full power attack!"

Heeding Daichi's command, Strata Dragoon launched a brutal attack on Marsh Brongersmai.

"Keep it up!"

"Marsh Brongersmai, attack!"

"Strata Dragoon, evade!"

As Marsh Brongersmai went in for the attack, Strata Dragoon shot away from it and Kristin's blade hit thin air. From her earpiece, Kristin could hear Mr. Coupe's voice giving her instructions.

"Kristin, time to enact my plan"

"Commencing Operation Bomb blast!"

Kristin's blade continued to run round the Mount Olympus stadium.

"You can run but you can't hide, Strata Dragoon, Spike Saw, I've got you now!"

The European dragon appeared and roared before breathing a blast of molten rock from its mouth.

"Goodbye, Marsh Brongersmai, goodbye, 3,2,1, detonate"

In seconds, Marsh Brongersmai exploded into red pieces. As this happened, Mr. Daniels filmed the explosion and wrote it down in his notebook. Filming the explosion enabled Mr. Daniels to find a component in Kristin's blade that caused it to break.

"Commencing shrapnel phase!"

Like bullets from a gun, Marsh Brongersmai's pieces hit Strata Dragoon and disoriented it, knocking it like a tennis ball. In seconds, Daichi's blade was now out of the stadium and lying motionless and damaged. Luckily, before Daichi's blade could be knocked out Mr. Daniels filmed the shrapnel and noted it down.

"Winner Daichi!"

Although he had won the match, Daichi miserably walked up and picked up a damaged Strata Dragoon.

"I don't believe it, you're damaged now"

Meanwhile, Kristin picked up the remains of Marsh Brongersmai, tears flowed down her cheeks as she walked back with her broken blade. Tyson had seen it all, his body shook with rage and his eyes burned with hate.

"Risk Factor need to realise that their unfairness is ruining the tournament and shattering the dreams of all of us bladers, just think about it they took out two good bladers, Miguel and Mathilda are great bladers and it is unfair how Risk Factor wrecked them that way and I hate that cowardly and cheap action, someone has to take a stand and say no and that's going to be me!"

"Tyson, wait, you don't know what you're up against!"

"Chief, please, you have to trust me!"

"But, Tyson..."

"Let him do what he needs to do, chief"

"Kai?"

"If Tyson feels the only way to beat them is in a fair match then let him."

Tyson drew himself up and walked over to the stadium, his eyes were glinting firmly.

"The G-Revolutions are sending Tyson to the dish, and he looks furious."

"Regardless of what Risk Factor do and no matter how much they cheat, I'll not fall to their level I'll defeat them fairly and honestly."

"Who will Risk Factor answer with?"

Before long, Daryl walked up to the stadium and faced Tyson. The hate in Tyson's eyes was burning brightly, fuelling his determination to defeat Risk Factor and teach them a lesson in honesty.

"Daryl is stepping to face Tyson; we've seen Daryl blade before and he's left his opponents in a shamble."

"This isn't the way we're supposed to win but Mr. Coupe would never misguide us, would he? All I know is Kristin's in pretty bad shape. Not as bad as her Beyblade though."

"I wish it were simpler, if only we could just win the next round, we would be able to advance. Unfortunately for us, the G-Revolutions have three strong Beybladers who can easily step up in his stead." Thought Mr. Coupe.

Tyson and Daryl stood opposite one another, they had readied their Beyblades and were poised to launch.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Tyson launched Dragoon quickly, Daryl was prompt to follow suit with Swampland Siamensis.

"Swampland Siamensis, attack!"

"Go, Dragoon!"

Swampland Siamensis and Dragoon collided, sparks flew as the metal clashed and drilled against each other. From his earpiece, Daryl could hear Mr. Coupe's instructions.

"Daryl, use your switchblades to destroy Tyson's blade, ensure he can never blade again."

"Yes, Mr. Coupe."

"Dragoon, attack!"

Dragoon heeded Tyson's command, shooting towards Swampland Siamensis and striking hard and authoritatively.

"That's it, Dragoon, keep it up!"

With intense ferocity, Dragoon continued its vicious attack on Swampland Siamensis, hitting fast, hard and brutally.

"Keep on the attack, Dragoon!"

"Let him think he's got the match in the bag, Daryl!"

"Understood"

Dragoon relentlessly pursued Swampland Siamensis, striking every few seconds and knocking it about.

"That's the way, Daryl, let him attack!"

Tyson was bemused as to why Daryl wasn't fighting back, a bad feeling brewed in his stomach as Dragoon attacked.

"Now, Daryl, initiate Operation Switchblade on my command!"

"Right away, Mr. Coupe"

In seconds Swampland Siamensis glowed purple and the blades on its weight disk shot out, they slammed Dragoon around like a cricket ball. Using his video camera, Mr. Daniels filmed the occurrence, especially the damage it was inflicting on Tyson's blade.

"Oh no hang on, Dragoon!"

"Daryl, increase the velocity of Swampland Siamensis"

"Yes, Mr. Coupe, Swampland Siamensis, full power!"

As Swampland Siamensis sped up, the switchblades on Daryl's weight disk became almost invisible. However, Mr. Daniels maintained his filming to collect the evidence. Dragoon meanwhile was being beaten hard and brutally.

"Daryl, make sure you destroy Tyson's blade"

"Yes, Mr. Coupe"

"Daryl, listen, what Mr. Coupe's doing wrong, he's using you to cheat!"

"Don't say a word against Mr. Coupe!"

"You don't understand, Daryl, Mr. Coupe is trying to use unfair means to win!"

"I don't care, Swampland Siamensis, cut that tree!"

"Look, Daryl, I've been in hundreds of battles and not all of them have gone but I haven't given up but you don't know anything about that!"

In seconds the tree fell on its side, trapping Dragoon beneath it and Mr. Daniels filmed it and noted it down, collecting the evidence carefully.

"Well done, Daryl!"

Daryl gladly walked away from the arena, thinking he had won and the battle was over.

"I'm sorry, Tyson, I wish I could have beaten you in a fair match, perhaps another time."

To Daryl's surprise, Tyson was smiling, unfazed by Daryl's apparent victory.

"Dragoon!"

Dragoon shot out from under the tree and smacked Swampland Siamensis from behind.

"What?"

"Surprise attacks are my speciality!"

"I can beat you in a fair match, Tyson!"

"Not while you're taking orders from Mr. Coupe, Daryl!"

Then Daryl did something that shocked everyone, he took off his earpiece and tossed it on the floor.

"What have you done, Daryl!"

"I've had enough of your evil plans and dirty tricks!"

"Now that's what I like to hear!"

"Swampland Siamensis, attack!"

"Go, Dragoon!"

Dragoon and Swampland Siamensis shot towards each other, meeting in the middle with a sickening crash that shook the stadium.

"Evolution Storm!"

"Quagmire Driver!"

A huge tornado surrounded Dragoon while Swampland Siamensis was encased in bright green light.

"Attack now!"

The two special attacks pushed one another as the dragon and Siamese crocodile clashed, soon Swampland Siamensis flew out of the stadium and onto the floor. Dragoon returned to Tyson's open hand.

"Winner Tyson!"

"Daryl, I hope you've learned an important lesson today."

"I certainly have, Tyson."

"That's good, it's wrong to cheat"

"Absolutely"

They shook hands before parting ways.

"An epic end to an epic match, also Daryl seems to have learned a salutary lesson, cheating will never pay. Join us tomorrow to witness the mighty Blitzkrieg Boyz clash with Transylvanian Edge!"


	36. Test Of Love

The World Championships

Chapter 36 Test Of Love

With Risk Factor's defeat, it was now time for the next competitors to step up to battle. DJ Jazzman was prompt to announce them. The whole stadium sat anxiously waiting to know who would fight.

"Let's introduce our first competitors for this round, everyone, make some noise for four bladers who are on a winning streak, please welcome the Blitzkrieg Boyz!"

From one side of the stadium, the Blitzkrieg Boyz marched in with confidence and poise.

"And their opponents let's hear it for those creatures of the night Transylvanian Edge!"

Transylvanian Edge made their way in from the other side of the stadium, all of them were itching to battle, Luna was biting her nails unsurely, but she wanted to step up and blade for her team though her love for Tala was stronger.

Both teams seated themselves on benches opposite one another, Tala and Luna were looking at one another conflictedly, both longed to make a statement but their love may well have to stand the test.

Damian confidently stepped up to the closed platform, he was ready to battle and represent Transylvanian Edge.

"Damian is first to compete today, he's a tough competitor with his Somnire bit beast!"

Bryan walked forward to face him, he was poised and ready for action and victory.

"The Blitzkrieg Boyz are countering with Bryan and he can blow you away!"

With Bryan and Damian facing one another, the ground split in half to unveil a stadium with a replica of the old temple of Athena in it.

"Wow how clever a temple of Athena stadium very historic and impressive!"

"Beybladers, are you done with your last adjustments?"

Neither Damian nor Bryan said anything and they poised to launch.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Damian was prompt to launch and Bryan swiftly followed suit, Somnire and Falborg landed perfectly in the stadium.

"Somnire, attack!"

"Go, Falborg!"

Somnire and Falborg shot towards each other, a loud thud rang out and sparks flew as the blades collided.

"Falborg, slam now!"

With a mighty slam, Falborg sent Somnire directly into the edge of the temple, rock crumbled off of it and fell down slowly.

"Falborg, multi slam right now!"

With vicious authority, Falborg began a brutal onslaught on Somnire, striking fast, hard and authoritatively. Somnire was slammed back and forth like a tennis ball.

"Keep it up, Falborg, now slam again!"

Falborg slammed Somnire again, sending it flying backwards.

"No way, Somnire, attack!"

Heeding Damian's command, Somnire shot forwards like a comet and connected with Falborg, pushing it back hard.

"No way, counterattack, Falborg!"

Falborg locked horns with Somnire, drilling hard and fiercely as the two blades locked together.

"Somnire, slam!"

With a mighty slam Somnire pushed Falborg to the edge of the dish where it teetered helplessly.

"Falborg, go!"

Heeding Bryan's command, Falborg shot down and zoomed towards Somnire like a jet.

"Somnire, evade!"

As Falborg shot down it collided with thin air.

"What?"

Looking to his right, Bryan saw Somnire spinning away unharmed and intact.

"Somnire, attack now!"

With a slam, Somnire struck Falborg into the temple and sent a rocky barrage down, trapping Falborg under it.

"Let's finish this, Somnire, Shadow Pulse!"

The honey badger appeared and shot a blast of purple energy from its mouth, Damian's blade was also surrounded with the same energy. It shot towards the temple, ready to knock it down. However, what Damian had overlooked was the smile on Bryan's face.

"Falborg, come on out!"

Falborg broke through the rubble and zoomed out in one piece.

"No way!"

"Go, Falborg, Stroblitz!"

A bright white light shot forward into Somnire's path, the turquoise falcon appeared and with a screech it shot down. At the same time, Bryan's blade slammed Damian's out of the stadium and to the floor.

"Damian's blade is out, Bryan wins, the Blitzkrieg Boyz take the first set!"

Falborg returned to Bryan's open hand while Damian picked up Somnire and returned to Transylvanian Edge, while Bryan joyously re-joined the Blitzkrieg Boyz.

From the bench with Transylvanian Edge, Luna continued to bite her nails, her reluctance to face Tala was high. Tala, on the other hand confidently stepped up to battle, despite breathing in a heavy and uneasy manner.

"Tala is stepping up to represent the Blitzkrieg Boyz, his Wolborg bit beast can chill you to the bone!"

Standing at the stadium, Tala waited patiently for his opponent.

"Luna, even if we face one another today, I promise our love will not die!"

"Tala, I swear that I will never let our love die no matter what the outcome of today's match!"

Clenching and unclenching her hands and biting her nails constantly, Luna made her way up to the stadium, breathing heavily.

"Looks like Luna will be representing Transylvanian Edge, her Greyfang bit beast will have a real wolf stand off!"

Tala and Luna looked at each other anxiously, and unwillingly prepared to launch their blades. Luna looked particularly sad; she didn't want to fight Tala but she just had to do what she had to do. Tala looked just as reluctant but he knew what he needed to do.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Tala launched Wolborg into the stadium, Luna followed with Greyfang which landed safely.

"Wolborg, attack!"

"Go, Greyfang!"

Wolborg and Greyfang connected hard, sparks flew as the blades' metal ground against one another.

"Wolborg, push it back now!"

Heeding Tala's command, Wolborg shoved Greyfang back powerfully, as this happened both Tala and Luna were surprised to realise how much fun they were having.

"Greyfang, attack!"

"Wolborg, evade!"

As Greyfang went in for an attack, Wolborg smartly moved aside, leaving Greyfang to catch thin air. Luna laughed, even though she had missed, she found herself smiling and giggling.

"Wolborg, counterattack!"

In a trice, Wolborg shot towards Greyfang, poised to hit it hard.

"Greyfang, evade now!"

Greyfang smartly shot away and Wolborg missed its target, Tala didn't care though, he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"You know, Luna, you're a really great blader and I'm enjoying battling you."

"I never thought I'd be saying this, Tala, but I'm savouring every minute of our battle."

"Wolborg, full power attack!"

"You too, Greyfang!"

Wolborg and Greyfang heeded their respective bladers' commands and clashed once again, sparks flew as the metal ground against each other.

"Greyfang, slam now!"

Greyfang slammed Wolborg and sent to the edge of the stadium with authority. As this happened, Tala and Luna were laughing themselves silly and smiling warmly at each other.

"Wolborg, multi slam!"

At Tala's behest, Wolborg began a ferocious attack on Greyfang, slamming it with authority and brutality.

"Greyfang, push it back now!"

Without hesitation, Greyfang shoved Wolborg back, sending it towards the edge of the stadium again.

"Wolborg, move down!"

Wolborg moved down towards the temple again, it shot away from the edge with ease.

"Greyfang, Darkness Squall Storm!"

Black and crimson lightning boomed across the stadium, then the beautiful black north-western wolf leaped out and loudly howled to the sky. Luna's blade was now encased in black and crimson energy and it shot towards Wolborg, slamming it into the temple with a thud that broke part of it clean off.

"Wolborg!"

Wolborg responded to Tala's call, it broke free of its prison and shot out and aimed at Greyfang.

"Novae Rog!"

Cold air and water vapour flowed from Wolborg's base. As this happened a beautiful woman with long blue hair appeared. She turned a took the form of the striking Arctic wolf which bit down on Greyfang, freezing it solid and Wolborg shattered the ice and sent Luna's blade out of the stadium.

"The winner is Tala!"

"The Blitzkrieg Boyz now take it all!"

Wolborg returned to Tala's open hand while Luna picked up Greyfang.

"Luna, it was an honour to battle you today."

"Thanks for a great battle, Tala, I really enjoyed myself and congratulations on your win."

"I love you, Luna, every minute of our battle was worth it."

"I know, I love you too, Tala."

Luna ran over to Tala and flung her arms round his neck. Tala promptly wrapped his arms round her waist and the two kissed sweetly, holding each other for a long time before reluctantly separating and going back to their respective teams.

"That's all for today, folks, we look forward to seeing you all tomorrow to witness Ocean Shine taking on the PPB All Starz!"


	37. All Starz Washed Up

The World Championships

Chapter 37 All Starz Washed Up

After the Blitzkrieg Boyz and Transylvanian Edge had parted ways, the next competitors were soon to be announced. All the spectators were waiting patiently to know who would be competing.

"Please let's welcome America's own PPB All Starz!"

From one side of the stadium, the PPB All Starz were strolling up to the dish, all itching for victory and success.

"Their opponents are none other than the warriors of the seas Ocean Shine!"

Ocean Shine made their way into the stadium, they were all armed, ready and poised for battle. All of them wanted a fair chance to represent the team and defeat the competition.

Once both teams were in the stadium, they sat on the benches opposite one another. Nobody moved an inch or a centimetre, they just waited to act.

Before long, Fergus stood up and made his way to the shut platform. He stood still and waited for his opponent.

"Fergus is stepping up to represent Ocean Shine and his Poseidon bit beast will wash you away!"

Emily stood up and walked purposefully towards the platform to meet Fergus head on.

"Emily is representing the PPB All Starz and she is one tough cookie!"

The ground split in half, from beneath it rose a stadium that resembled Melissani Lake Cave. It was complete with a cave that was surrounded by a naturally rugged terrain and a beautiful crystal-clear lake in the middle.

"Today our bladers will battle in the Melissani Lake Cave stadium!"

"Such a beautiful stadium but our bladers will have to be careful not to land in the drink!"

Fergus and Emily readied their blades and poised to launch, unlike Emily, Fergus knew that he had an advantage because of the water.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Emily launched Trygator onto the rocky terrain surrounding the cave, Fergus was prompt to do the same with his newly upgraded version of Poseidon.

"Trygator, attack!"

"Go, Poseidon!"

Trygator and Poseidon shot down the rocky path and collided in a stalemate, sparks flew as the metal of the weight disks collided.

"Slam, Poseidon!"

With a powerful blow, Poseidon slammed Trygator forward and towards the cave.

Trygator teetered down the rocky path, struggling to manoeuvre effectively.

"Trygator, attack!"

Heeding Emily's command, Trygator shot down and manoeuvred round the bumps and straight for Poseidon.

"Poseidon, counterattack!"

In seconds, Poseidon shot at Trygator, ready to slam it into next week.

"Trygator, evade!"

Trygator gracefully evaded Poseidon's oncoming attack, leaving it to snare thin air.

"No way!"

"Go, Trygator!"

At Emily's behest, Trygator smartly struck Poseidon hard and authoritatively.

"Trygator, multi slam!"

With ferocious brutality Trygator attacked fast and hard.

"Let's finish it, Trygator, Water Smash!"

Water flew from Emily's blade and the huge alligator appeared before Trygator slammed Poseidon off the edge of the path. A splash rang out as Poseidon hit the water.

"Yes"

Emily was confused at Fergus's smile; she didn't know why her opponent was happy to hit the water. She looked down and saw a tall fin peeking out of the water.

"Poseidon, Deep Sea Vortex!"

The armoured long finned pilot whale appeared and with a thunderous bellow, it swum in a circle that created a deep-water vortex. The vortex sucked Trygator in before throwing it out of the stadium.

"The winner is Fergus!"

Poseidon returned to Fergus's open hand and he thanked Emily for a good battle before returning to his team bench.

No sooner had Fergus and Emily separated, Rowena drew herself up and made her way to the stadium. Her eyes were glinting as she strolled up.

"Rowena is stepping up to ensure Ocean Shine's victory, tread carefully or you'll be in the belly of a shark!"

When she reached the stadium, Rowena stood still and waited for her opponent. She didn't have long to wait before Steve walked up to meet her.

"The PPB All Starz are countering with Steve, his Tryhorn bit beast will gore hard!"

Steve swiftly readied his equipment and prepared to launch. Rowena was quick to follow suit, she stood poised and ready.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

As soon as the command was given, Steve promptly launched Tryhorn into the stadium, Rowena followed suit with Caspian.

"Tryhorn, attack!"

"Go, Caspian!"

Tryhorn and Caspian shot down the rocky path and hit one another hard, sparks flew as the blades connected.

"Caspian, go multi slam!"

Without hesitation, Caspian viciously attacked Tryhorn, striking fast, hard, brutally and authoritatively.

"Keep it up, Caspian!"

"No way!"

Steve could barely react as Tryhorn was subjected to Caspian's ferocious onslaught.

"Caspian, full force attack!"

Heeding Rowena's command, Caspian maintained its brutal attack, viciously striking at every angle.

"Tryhorn, push it back now!"

With one mighty push, Tryhorn slammed Caspian back, sending it shooting backwards.

"Go, Tryhorn!"

Tryhorn zoomed towards Caspian, chasing it down the rocky tract and keeping it on the run.

"No way!"

A surge of fear struck Rowena, she was in real trouble, Caspian was now on the run and Tryhorn was in hot pursuit.

"Tryhorn, multi slam!"

Heeding Steve's command, Tryhorn began an authoritative attack on Caspian, slamming it around like a tennis ball. Rowena could barely react as Tryhorn brutalized Caspian with fierce blows.

"Finish it, Tryhorn!"

With a powerful blow, Tryhorn slammed Caspian into the air, Rowena's heart was in her mouth, she was so scared she barely act. However, to her surprise Caspian wasn't losing spin.

"Caspian, dive!"

Caspian instantly pivoted and dove down diagonally, it shot through the air like a comet and landed safely on the ground. Steve was furious upon seeing this, just when he had thought he had won. However, he took no notice of Rowena's smile.

"I'm done playing!"

"Well I'm ready when you are!"

"Tryhorn, Stampede Rush!"

The huge herd of buffalo appeared and thundered down the rocky path, the banging of their hooves shook the entire stadium like an earthquake. With a powerful slam, Tryhorn sent Caspian into the water with a splash. Though Steve was smiling at his apparent victory, he had taken no notice of Rowena's own smile. Without realising it, he had somehow played into her hand.

"Caspian, Black Wave Cyclone!"

The huge armoured tiger shark with the emerald in its helmet, appeared roaring, it swum round and round swiftly in a circle, creating a huge twister of water and wind that swept Tryhorn out of the stadium and to the floor.

"The winner is Rowena!"

"Rowena's win means that Ocean Shine have taken the match!"

"That's it for today, folks, we look forward to seeing you tomorrow to witness the Majestics take on Mythic Blade!"


	38. Battle Of The Unicorns

The World Championships

Chapter 38 Battle Of The Unicorns

"Good morning, everybody and welcome to today's battle, today we will witness two teams duke it out. They are two teams we know well, first off are the Majestics and their opponents are those mythological upstarts Mythic Blade!"

From one side of the stadium entered the Majestics, all four members were itching to battle. While Mythic Blade purposefully sauntered in from the other.

The Majestics sat down on a bench opposite the stadium and opposite them sat Mythic Blade. Neither team moved a muscle but sat patiently deciding who should go first.

After drawing straws, Oliver picked the short straw and stood up, he made his way to the closed platform.

"The Majestics are sending Oliver up to battle, his Unicolyon bit beast can shake the stadium!"

While waiting at the stadium, Oliver saw Cordelia walking purposefully towards him, she was calm and focused and keen to win.

"Cordelia is stepping up to represent Mythic Blade, tread carefully round her or she'll unleash her bit beast Wynstar!"

"It looks like we're in for a battle of the unicorns with those two powerful bit beasts!"

"You said it, Brad but which unicorn will win!"

"We'll just have to find out!"

"Let's see what stadium our bladers will battle in today!"

The platform then separated and from under the ground rose a stadium with a Parthenon setting that was complete with a temple, rocky steps and a sandy path surrounding it.

"Wow how impressive and very sophisticated the Parthenon stadium, our bladers had best be careful battling in there!"

Oliver and Cordelia readied their blades and were poised to launch.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Oliver promptly launched Unicolyon into the stadium, Cordelia was quick to follow suit with Wynstar. The two blades landed safely on the sandy path.

"Unicolyon, attack!"

"Go, Wynstar!"

Unicolyon and Wynstar shot down the sandy path and clashed with a bang. Sparks flew as the metal of the weight disks collided, and the two blades ground against each other.

"Unicolyon, slam now!"

"Counterattack, Wynstar!"

As Unicolyon prepared to make a slam, Wynstar was quick to counter and the two blades were locked together again.

"Push it back now, Wynstar!"

Wynstar pushed Unicolyon back hard, sending it towards the huge Parthenon.

"Unicolyon, attack now!"

"Wynstar, multi slam!"

As Unicolyon went into attack, Wynstar slammed it multiple times, knocking it backwards with heavy blows.

"Unicolyon, counterattack!"

Heeding Oliver's command, Unicolyon met Wynstar's attack and countered powerfully, striking hard, fast and authoritatively.

"Go, Unicolyon, multi slam!"

Unicolyon went into serious overdrive, striking Wynstar so swiftly that Cordelia could barely react or fight back.

"Keep it up, Unicolyon, slam!"

With a mighty slam Unicolyon sent Wynstar right into the Parthenon. Cordelia's heart thumped like a hammer, she couldn't bear to be taking such a brutal beating, she had to come back.

"Go, Wynstar, attack!"

Wynstar heeded Cordelia's instruction, it zoomed down and ferociously attacked Unicolyon. It struck quickly and stably like a thunderbolt.

"Keep it up!"

"Unicolyon, fight back!"

With renewed velocity, Unicolyon attacked back and slammed Wynstar hard. The two blades clashed intensely and ferociously. As this happened, neither Oliver nor Cordelia realised how much they were enjoying themselves.

"I've got to hand it to you, Cordelia, I'm really enjoying facing you and you're a great blader."

"You know, Oliver, I have to admit I'm having a lot more fun than I thought I would right now."

"Attack, Unicolyon!"

Unicolyon slammed Wynstar hard, sending it flying towards the Parthenon with ease.

"Well, Cordelia, it looks like you're done."

"We'll have to see about that, Oliver."

"Unicolyon, Earth Shake!"

The huge white unicorn appeared and with a mighty whinny, it reared up and banged its front hooves on the ground. A tremor shook the stadium and part of the Parthenon fell down over Wynstar. Cordelia was shocked and scared; she could barely believe what was happening.

"Looks like I win."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

"What do you mean?"

"Wynstar, break free!"

In a trice, Wynstar shattered the rocky prison that held it and burst free.

"Go, Wynstar, Phantom Wave!"

A beautiful and magnificent unicorn with midnight blue fur, amber eyes and a royal blue mane appeared whinnying and a powerful blast of purple light with tiny silver sparkles in it shot out of its horn. Then Wynstar shot towards Unicolyon like a thunderbolt.

"Unicolyon, Earth Shake!"

Once again, the white unicorn appeared and its front hooves hit the ground with a thud. The stadium was shaken and Wynstar was disoriented again, it tried to manoeuvre effectively but it was shaken so much it could barely move.

"Wynstar, one more Phantom Wave!"

Just like before, the beautiful midnight blue unicorn appeared and the purple light shot from its horn. The sparkly purple light struck Unicolyon and slammed it into the air. However, Wynstar and Unicolyon were faltering. Which would drop first though?

In seconds both blades stopped spinning, and lay motionless on the sides.

"Unicolyon, no!"

"Wynstar, thanks."

"Both Unicolyon and Wynstar have stopped spinning, now we just to have to wait for the judges' decision."

Mr. Dickenson picked up both blades and looked at them carefully. As he did so, the Majestics and Mythic Blade waited with baited breath. It was a tense wait but then Mr. Dickenson spoke.

"As the president of the BBA, I have come to a decision and that is that both Oliver and Cordelia's blades have sustained too much damage for the battle to continue so the match is a draw."

Afterwards, Mr. Dickenson gave Unicolyon and Wynstar back to Oliver and Cordelia respectively.

"It was a pleasure to face you today, Cordelia, you're a really good blader and I wish you good luck in your next match."

"Thanks, Oliver, you're a really good blader also and I'm glad to have had the honour of battling you and I wish you good luck as well."

The two bladers shook hands before parting ways, Cordelia blew Oliver a kiss and he blew her one back.

Not long afterwards, Robert confidently stepped up to the stadium, he was ready for battle.

"Robert is next to battle in this melee, he's a strong blader and not one to be crossed!"

It wasn't long before Isadore made his way up, he was armed and ready for battle.

"Mythic Blade are countering with Isadore and he is one tough competitor and he can rule the competition."

Robert and Isadore readied their blades and were prepared to launch.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

"Griffolyon, attack!"

"Go, Jeseneq!"

Griffolyon and Jeseneq slammed one another hard, sparks flew as the two blades drilled into each other.

"Griffolyon, slam now!"

With a powerful blow, Griffolyon slammed Jeseneq and sent it flying into the Parthenon.

"Jeseneq, attack back!"

Jeseneq heeded Isadore's command and struck Griffolyon hard, it hit with fierve blows, sending it to the edge.

"Go, Griffolyon!"

Griffolyon shot towards Jeseneq, going in for the kill. However, Isadore saw this and reacted quickly.

"Jeseneq, evade!"

Much to Robert's annoyance, Griffolyon hit thin air and when he looked he saw it spinning unharmed.

"Jeseneq, attack!"

"Griffolyon, evade!"

As Jeseneq went into attack, Griffolyon spun away from it and was now behind it.

"Griffolyon, multi slam now!"

Suddenly, Griffolyon went into overdrive and struck Jeseneq swiftly and fiercely.

"Keep it up!"

Heeding Robert's instructions, Griffolyon mainrained its fierce attack, striking like thunder and lightning.

"Jeseneq, counterattack!"

Somehow, Jeseneq shot back and slammed Griffolyon, knocking it backwards hard.

"Jeseneq, slam now!"

With a powerful blow, Jeseneq struck Griffolyon to the edge of the dish.

"Griffolyon, full power attack!"

In seconds, Griffolyon struck with authoritative blows, Jeseneq was in trouble as the blows intensified.

"Keep going, Griffolyon!"

"Jeseneq, push it back now!"

With one push, Jeseneq shoved Griffolyon back and sped up intensely.

"Jeseneq, full power attack!"

Jeseneq ferociously attacked Griffolyon, striking so fast that Robert could barely react.

"Finish him off, Jeseneq!"

"Not a chance, Griffolyon, attack!"

Jeseneq's attack was cut short as Griffolyon ferociously countered, slamming Jeseneq away with quick and powerful blows.

"Griffolyon, slam!"

With a single powerful slam, Griffolyon knocked Jeseneq forward and into the Parthenon again.

"No way!"

Both Robert and Isadore were fighting brutally hard, matching each other move for move and losing and gaining the upper hand but eventually a winner had to be declared.

"Griffolyon, Wing Dagger!"

The huge griffin appeared screeching and with a beat of its mighty wings it sent a cascade of feathers out.

"Jeseneq, Swamp Flame Blast!"

A massive green basilisk appeared and with a roar it breathed a blast of green fire. The two attacks collided in a stalemate while the blades drilled one another. When the smoke cleared, Jeseneq lay motionless on its side while Griffolyon returned to Robert's hand.

"The winner is Robert, the Majestics take it all, join us for the final battle between the Venom Snakes and Frozen Fortitude!"


	39. A Frozen Revival

The World Championships

Chapter 39 A Frozen Revival

"Good morning, Beybladers, I hope you're ready for our final battle in Athens! Closing this leg will be two very strong teams who are both new to us but making a big statement!"

The whole crowd cheered loudly.

"Without further ado, everybody, let's give a warm welcome to the Venom Snakes!"

The Venom Snakes made their way into the spacious hall of the stadium, all of them were itching to win and battle.

"Their opponents are those ice-cold Canadians Frozen Fortitude!"

Frozen Fortitude purposefully strolled into the stadium to meet the Venom Snakes.

The Venom Snakes sat down on a bench opposite the stadium, opposite them were sat the Frozen Fortitude.

Noah promptly stood up; he made his way to the closed platform where he waited.

"Noah is stepping up to battle for the Venom Snakes, his Coastal Angusticeps bit beast is a venomous injection!"

After Noah's introduction, River made his way up to the stadium.

"River is ready to represent Frozen Fortitude and with his Snow Panthera bit beast's Spectral Blizzard attack he can freeze the competition!"

Noah and River were now facing one another, then the ground split in two and revealed a stadium with an Acropolis setting.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Noah promptly launched Coastal Angusticeps into the stadium, River followed with Snow Panthera.

"Coastal Angusticeps, attack!"

"Go,Snow Panthera!

Coastal Angusticeps and Snow Panthera slammed into one another, sparks shot upwards as the metal connected with each other.

"Snow Panthera, slam!"

With a hard blow, Snow Panthera sent Coastal Angusticeps right into a pillar of the Acropolis.

"Coastal Angusticeps, attack!"

Coastal Angusticeps quickly zoomed down towards Snow Panthera.

"Snow Panthera, evade!"

As soon as Coastal Angusticeps moved in, Snow Panthera gracefully evaded, leaving Coastal Angusticeps to hit thin air.

"Attack, Snow Panthera!"

Snow Panthera struck Coastal Angusticeps hard and authoritatively, sending it backwards and into the Acropolis.

"Snow Panthera, finish it!"

"Coastal Angusticeps, evade now!"

No sooner had Snow Panthera gone in for an attack, Coastal Angusticeps gracefully evaded and left it to snare thin air.

"No way!"

"Coastal Angusticeps, attack!"

With a mighty blow, Coastal Angusticeps struck Snow Panthera and sent it backwards.

"Keep attacking, Coastal Angusticeps!"

With fast blows, Coastal Angusticeps struck Snow Panthera, leaving it with almost no room to attack or defend.

"Coastal Angusticeps, slam now!"

With a mighty slam, Coastal Angusticeps sent Snow Panthera into the edge of the stadium.

"Keep it up!"

Now in complete overdrive, Coastal Angusticeps gave hard and strong blows to Snow Panthera.

"Slam now!"

With another hard slam, Coastal Angusticeps slammed Snow Panthera again but much harder this time.

"Snow Panthera, counterattack!"

Suddenly, Snow Panthera gained a surge of power that knocked Coastal Angusticeps right back.

"Snow Panthera, multi slam!"

With strong blows, Snow Panthera ferociously attacked Coastal Angusticeps, hitting hard and brutally with each one.

"Keep going!"

"Fight back, Coastal Angusticeps!"

Snow Panthera and Coastal Angusticeps now traded blows, each one striking the other hard and fiercely.

"Coastal Angusticeps, Bane Fang!"

A green mamba snake appeared and with a hiss it bit the paw of Snow Panthera. The Snow Leopard hissed in pain and tried to shake the snake off.

"Snow Panthera, Spectral Blizzard!"

A beautiful multi-coloured blizzard sent a cold chill through the stadium, the blizzard surrounded Snow Panthera and the huge snow leopard appeared. With a vehement hiss and growl it flew at Coastal Angusticeps and sent it flying from the stadium, through the air and to the floor with a bang.

"Winner, River!"

Snow Panthera returned to River's open hand.

"Thanks for a great battle"

"You too, it was fun battling against you."

River and Noah shook hands and parted ways. No sooner had this happened, Sienna made her way up to the stadium.

"Sienna is stepping up to battle for the Venom Snakes, she's one tough cookie with her Tropical Sumatrana bit beast's Burning Venom Strike attack!"

Kira promptly stood up and met Sienna at the stadium.

"It looks like the rabid wolverine is stepping to battle once again, you'd best tread carefully round Kira because her Glacial Quickhatch bit beast can beat you hard!"

Sienna and Kira were now poised to launch, they stood still and waited patiently for the command to do so.

"3,2,1, Let It Rip!"

Sienna launched Tropical Sumatrana into the stadium promptly, not to be outdone, Kira was only too quick to launch Glacial Quickhatch.

"Tropical Sumatrana, attack!"

"Go, Glacial Quickhatch!"

Tropical Sumatrana and Glacial Quickhatch viciously attacked each other, sparks flew as the red and black blades clashed.

"Glacial Quickhatch, slam now!"

With a mighty slam, Glacial Quickhatch struck Tropical Sumatrana and sent it backwards.

"Let's finish this, Glacial Quickhatch, multi slam!"

Glacial Quickhatch struck Tropical Sumatrana with swift and hard blows, knocking it back harder every time.

"Keep it up, Glacial Quickhatch!"

Heeding Kira's command, Glacial Quickhatch maintained its attack, hitting Tropical Sumatrana hard and fiercely.

"Glacial Quickhatch, keep that multi slam going!"

Each time it struck, Glacial Quickhatch knocked Tropical Sumatrana back with intense ferocity, and pushed it back towards the edge of the Acropolis.

"Finish her off, Glacial Quickhatch!"

"You're welcome to try!"

"Then I will, Glacial Quickhatch, attack!"

"Counterattack, Tropical Sumatrana!"

With a thud, Tropical Sumatrana and Glacial Quickhatch met in the middle and drilled into each other.

"Keep going, Glacial Quickhatch!"

"Slam, Tropical Sumatrana!"

Tropical Sumatrana slammed Glacial Quickhatch back with authority, sending it into the Acropolis again.

"Glacial Quickhatch, go now!"

"Evade, Tropical Sumatrana!"

As Glacial Quickhatch went in for an attack, Tropical Sumatrana shot away and out of reach.

"Darn it!"

"Attack, Tropical Sumatrana!"

Tropical Sumatrana attacked Glacial Quickhatch, and struck with powerful moves.

"Keep on the attack!"

"Glacial Quickhatch, fight back!"

From out of nowhere, Glacial Quickhatch fiercely attacked Tropical Sumatrana.

"Tropical Sumatrana, push it back now!"

With one mighty push, Tropical Sumatrana shoved Glacial Quickhatch right off.

"Tropical Sumatrana, Burning Venom Strike!"

The black spitting cobra appeared, it flicked its forked tongue and spat a blast of poison from its mouth, that hit the wolverine in the eyes. Tropical Sumatrana then slammed Glacial Quickhatch again.

"Glacial Quickhatch, Tundra Bladestorm!"

Silver light surrounded Glacial Quickhatch and the ice armoured wolverine appeared, it snarled and emitted a barrage of glowing tundra blades. The tundra blades struck Tropical Sumatrana, disorienting it and then Glacial Quickhatch slammed it out of the stadium.

Tropical Sumatrana landed on the floor at Sienna's feet, Glacial Quickhatch returned to Kira's open hand.

"Kira wins, Frozen Fortitude take this match!"

"That's it for today and we look forward to seeing you all in Austria for the next round of the tournament!"


End file.
